A Blast from the Future Part 2
by WarriorsFan26
Summary: Emma and the Time Traveler are traveling in time. Emma is wondering if she will ever get back to her time. During her visits with the past rangers, major events happen, even a change in history. What is the Time Travelers motive? Part 2
1. Welcome to Terra Venture

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Galaxy Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

><p>New Tech City, December 2025.<p>

"It's been six weeks." Syd said, joining the others at the table with her tray of food. "We haven't seen or heard from the Time Traveler or Emma."

"That's cause they're somewhere in time." Sky stated, as he started eating. "We lost all communication with her when the Time Traveler took her into the past."

"You know, Sky, you are really not helping." Z said simply.

"Yeah, don't be such a downer." Syd agreed.

"We have to keep a positive mind about Emma coming back to us."

"Z is right." The rangers turned to see Kat and Cruger. "It may be sometime before Cadet Richardson returns." Cruger stated.

"But what happens if Emma is lost in time?" Bridge asked. "What if the Time Traveler returns and Emma is not with him?"

"We capture the Time Traveler and get him to talk." Z stated. "Emma belongs here."

"Rangers, I know that you miss Emma, but since there is nothing we can do about, we need to continue to hope she will come back." Kat said. The four rangers sighed.

"It's a lot different around here with her gone." Syd stated.

"Yeah." Sky said. "I kind of miss her giving me the glare." Z and Syd look at Sky. "I said kind of."

"Rangers." Kat said. Bridge, Sky, Syd and Z turned their attention back to Kat and Cruger. "We were able to get more information about Icemelt." This got the rangers attention. "When you're finished eating, come to the Command Center and I'll brief you there." The rangers nodded and Cruger and Kat left.

"Life goes on." Sky said as they all started to eat.

* * *

><p>I landed on my face yet again. I looked around. Nothing was familiar. I wasn't in Angel Grove and it wasn't New Tech City. Where was I? I grabbed my bags and looked around and suddenly I was surrounded by a new set of foot soldiers. I started to fight them off when I saw six people, in colorful outfits, fighting next to me. I knew instantly they were Power Rangers. Instead of stopping, I continued to fight off the foot soldiers with the help surrounding me. Once the foot soldiers were gone the rangers looked at me.<p>

"Are you ok?" The red ranger asked. I nodded. "Good. We'd better be on our way."

"Wait!" I said quickly. I started digging through my bags until I found my morpher. "I need your help." The rangers exchanged glances and looked at me. "I was brought here by the Time Traveler." I showed them my morpher. "I'm from the year 2025 and I'm a Power Ranger." I opened my morpher to show them my badge. "I'm stuck here for a week." The rangers looked at each other.

"The best thing we could do is bring her back to Terra Venture." The Pink Ranger said.

"Terra Venture?" I asked completely confused.

"Scorpius and Trakeena wouldn't go to this much trouble to trap us." The Big black ranger said. "It's too obvious."

"Hello?" I said, making the rangers turn back at me. "What is Terra Venture and who are Scorpius and Trakeena?"

"Come on." The red ranger said. "We'll explain everything on Terra Venture." I put my morpher in my shoulder bag.

"Um…alright." I said, checking to see if I had everything.

"Let's go." The blue ranger said.

* * *

><p><em>Great. <em>I thought to myself as I was looking out the window. _I'm back in Space! _I don't even remember how I got on this space craft, but I knew we were on one because this looked nothing like a town. There was no grass. No trees. Just metal on the outside and black nothingness out the windows. One minute I'm standing next to the Power Rangers, next minute I'm on a Space ship. Kind of like teleportation. The rangers were now demorphed. They haven't introduced themselves yet, but it won't be long until I know who they were. The rangers led the way into a room. The doors opened and we entered. This time, I saw someone familiar.

"Alpha!" I smiled. Alpha turned around.

"Ayaiyaiyai. Emma. It's been a long time." Alpha said, giving me a hug.

"It's only been a year, Alpha." I laughed.

"You know her?" The yellow rangers asked.

"Of course. This is Emma. She's from the future."

"Told ya."

"It's not like we didn't believe you." The green ranger said.

"I'm Commander Stanton. Welcome to Terra Venture."

"Thanks." I said. I looked at the rangers. "Ok. Who are you guys?" I asked. "I know you're rangers, but what are your names?"

"I'm Leo." The red ranger said.

"Kai." The blue ranger waved.

"I'm Damon." The green ranger shook my hand.

"I'm Mike." The black ranger said.

"I'm Maya. Nice to meet you." The yellow ranger smiled.

"I'm Kendrix." The pink ranger said.

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled.

"We'll show you where you can stay and we can get to know each other better." Maya said.

"Alright." Maya, Kendrix, Leo, Damon, Kai and Mike showed me where I was going to be staying for the week, which was with Kendrix and Maya. We stayed in the room and I explained to the rangers about myself and what happened up to meeting them. I even explained the fight with my fellow rangers and how I couldn't morph because of the promise I made with Tommy and Jason. I told them about being with the power rangers from Mighty Morphing to now. It seemed like a lot of information, so I was expecting questions.

"So you've been away from home awhile haven't you?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. Seven weeks, counting this week."

"Wow…do you miss home?" Maya asked. I nodded.

"A lot." I sighed. "I started to write them letters, I haven't done much, but it's more for when I miss them the most."

"Well, while your here, we'll be like your family." Leo said. "We could train together if you'd like."

"Really?" I asked. "Cause I'd love to keep in shape." I smiled. "Your, what did you call them, Sting Wingers, were kind of tough."

"You don't fight much do you?" Leo asked.

"Recently…no." I sighed. "The most battling I do is with foot soldiers. Sting Wingers or putties. I didn't do any fighting with the Space Rangers."

"You know the Space Rangers?" Kai asked. I nodded. "Spent a whole week with them?" I nodded again.

"That is so cool." Leo said. "So, what did you do while you were with the Space Rangers?"

"Helped out where I could, read my books and just spent time with them."

"So…" Maya trailed off. "What should we talk about next?" Everyone shrugged, so I got a tour of Terra Venture.

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 3rd 2025(April 1st 1998-May 5th 1999) <em>

_So, I spent a little bit of time with Andros until lunch. That's where we meet up with the others and hung out. I grabbed my stuff and TJ and Cassie brought me back to earth, offer I said goodbyes to Andros, Carlos, Ashley and Alpha. The Time Traveler appeared and next thing I knew, I was gone._

_And not back at home. Terra Venture. It's the Space craft that the Lost Galaxy Rangers are located. So…yeah back in Space, but it's weird because it's also like being on Earth. I got to see Alpha again, which was nice. I got to know Leo, Kai, Maya, Kendrix and Mike a little bit. I also got a tour of Terra Venture. It's, according to Commander Stanton, a safe haven from the monsters that were sent down to earth when Rita was trying to take over the world. It's a pretty nice place._

_So…I wrote a letter to Sky, Syd, Bridge, Z, Cruger and Kat. Just telling them that I'm in Space again with the Galaxy rangers and that I'm starting to worry how long it would be before I was back, or if I would ever get back. I also told them a little bit of information about Terra Venture._

* * *

><p><em>Dec 4th 2025(May 6th 1999)<em>

_Today wasn't very eventful. I just spent some time with Maya, Kendrix, Damon, Kai, Leo and Mike. I actually got to see what they do on a regular basis. I also helped Alpha out for a little bit. It was fun. Tomorrow I'm going to watch Leo train, and maybe I'll learn something from him._

* * *

><p>Part 2 has begun!<p>

I'll update soon. Promise ^_^

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.

Also, I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.


	2. To the Tenth Power

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Galaxy Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Episode 30 _To the Tenth __Power_

* * *

><p>I sat against the tree watching Leo practice his fighting moves alone. He was pretty quick. Leo walked over to me and I handed him a towel. Leo stopped what he was doing when he heard what sounded like a little kid crying.<p>

"Hey Emma." Leo said. I looked up. "Listen." I listened and heard a crying kid too. I stood up and we started looking around. Leo spotted the little boy and we walk over to him. Leo bent down.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked the little boy. The boy looked up.

"I'm ok. But you're not." The little boy grabs Leo and throws him.

"Leo!" I yelled as Leo fell to the ground. I hurried over to Leo as he started to get up.

"What in the world." Leo said as the little boy turned into a monster. "Emma, get back." I hid behind the nearest tree. Leo started to fight the monster; however it came down to Leo Morphing. Once he was fully morphed, he continued fighting. The monster knocked Leo down, and he demorphed. I ran over to him. "Who are you?" Leo asked.

"You don't know me?" The monster's head spun in a circle. "I'm Psycho Red."

"Psycho for sure." I said as Psycho Red came towards me and Leo.

"Run." Leo said. Before we were able to run, Psycho Red was suddenly knocked down by a figure wearing a red cloak. Psycho Red stood up. The cloak wearing figure shot a few rounds from a blaster at Psycho Red. Psycho Red falls again. The cloak figure hurried over to Leo and Emma.

"Come on." He said. We started to run. "Faster!" Soon we stopped running. "I think we lost him." The cloak figured moved me and Leo towards a tree. "Come on, over here."

"Thanks…whoever you are." Leo said. The cloak figure turned and removes his hood to revel the one and the only Andros. He turned around and faced us.

"You're welcome." Andros said.

"Andros! I thought something seemed familiar." I smiled.

"You're Andros. The Red Ranger." Leo said. Andros started taking off his gloves. "I was there," Leo moves forward. "The day you and the rangers saved the earth." Andros took his cloak off and Leo and Andros shake hands. "Who is Psycho red?"

"Everything you are. Except he's exactly the opposite. Twice as powerful. He'll stop at nothing to destroy you." Andros said seriously. There was an awkward silence. I looked at Andros to Leo. Psycho Red does not sound good. "Come on, he'll be coming back." We start running away again to get to safety.

* * *

><p>On Terra Venture. Alpha and Mike turned around when Leo and I walked.<p>

"Ayaiyaiyaiyai. Leo, You and Mike are the only ones left and…" Alpha trailed off as Andros walks in. "wow…" I laugh while Andros smiles and waves. "ANDROS! Ayaiyaiyai. Your back it's so good to see you again." Alpha and Andros hug.

"Hey Alpha." Andros said. Leo, Mike and I grouped together. We looked at Andros and Alpha and we smile. Andros pushes Alpha away. "Ok. Ok. It's great to see you too. But right now, we need to worry about the other rangers."

"Absolutely." Alpha said, getting to work. Mike walked over to Andros.

"I'm Mike. It's an honor to meet you." Mike said, shaking Andros' hand.

"I'm picking up unusually frequencies. Locking on now." DECA's voice sounded. Andros quickly headed towards the viewing screen. Leo, Mike and I followed.

"Do you suppose it's the rangers?" Alpha asked.

"Industrial Dome. Let's get going." Leo said. Mike and Leo start to leave.

"Wait." Andros said. Leo and Mike stop and turn. "I know how they think." Andros turned around and faced Leo and Mike. "Psycho red didn't capture you Leo, but they know you will try to save your friends."

"Andros is right." I chimed in. "You'll need a plan."

"You have an idea?" Leo asked.

"DECA. Is the power vault still sealed?" Andros asked.

"Affirmative." DECA said. Andros sighed.

"Andros?" I asked, looking confused. Andros looked at me.

"It's time to break it open." Andros said. I looked confused. _What could be so important in the power…oh... Power Vault. Now I got it. _Andros led us to the Power Vault. Andros punched in some numbers and started turning the handle.

"Vault Temperature returning to normal. It is safe to enter." DECA said. Andros opened the vault door.

"Your morpher." Leo said. Andros looked at Leo before walking in. Leo and Mike follow. Andros grabbed his morpher.

"Never thought I'd be needing this again." Andros said, strapping the morpher onto his wrist. "Here's the plan. We've got to surprise them. So, Mike you're going in first."

* * *

><p>I was walking with Alpha helping him get some stuff done while Mike, Andros and Leo went to go save the others.<p>

"There's so much to do." Alpha said, suddenly stopping. "Wait…this door was closed." We both turned and peered into the Power Vault and we walked in. I smiled.

"No way!"

"Oh My goodness. Ayaiyaiyaiyai!"

"TJ. Carlos. Ashley. Cassie." I smiled. "It's great to see you again."

"Same to you Emma." TJ said. "But we better catch up with Andros. They might need our help." TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie leave. Alpha and I hurry back to the control room and we start watching the battle on the screen just as TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie arrive. Kia, Maya, Kendrix and Damon morph. All 11 rangers go into battle. They start fighting for a while and together, they destroy the Psycho Rangers. Alpha and I give each other a high-five when the rangers won. Alpha and I turned around when the rangers walked in.

"Wow, I can't believe that you're all here at once! Ayaiyaiyai."

"Hey Alpha!" Carlos said with a smile.

"It's just like the good old days." Alpha said.

"Alpha! Hey." Ashley said, giving a hug to Alpha. "We miss you! Give me five." Damon, Kai, Cassie and Andros are talking amongst each other. Ashley then came and gave me a hug.

"How did you know?" Leo asked Carlos.

"Well. Alpha sent out a distress signal." Carlos stated. I looked at Alpha.

"Just doing my job." Alpha said.

"So, can you stay?" Mike asked.

"Not for too long, we're needed back on earth." TJ said.

"Hey, at least we can get a tour." Ashley said. Andros wrapped arm around Ashley.

"Yeah, it's not every day you get to visit Terra Venture." Andros stated.

"I volunteer to give you the grand tour." Maya stated. We all got excited and all started talking at once. I gave Cassie, TJ and Carlos a hug as we started on the tour of Terra Venture.

* * *

><p>Outside, the Galaxy Rangers showed me and the Space Rangers the famous Galactic Beasts that are used for the Megazord.<p>

"There incredible." TJ said in awe.

"We never had anything like this when we were rangers." Ashley said, sounding disappointed but excited all at the same time. Cassie climbed up on top of the elephant.

"Cassie. Be careful." I told her as she got to the top.

"Hey, Look at me." Cassie said. She started dancing. "I'm going surfing'. I'm going riding' on a Galactic Beast." We all start to laugh. Ashley turned to Maya.

"Is it safe up there?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, they seem to be getting along just fine." The elephant did something, but I couldn't tell what it was though.

"Uh. Cassie, look out." Kendrix yelled. Cassie fell off the elephant. We ran over to her, still laughing. She got up and started laughing as well.

"Told you to be careful." I laughed. Cassie gave me a friendly nudge and we laughed some more. This was turning out to be a great day.

* * *

><p>I will update soon. I have chapters, just gonna space them out.<p>

I was so gonna post this Saturday, but I ended up spending all day outside. It was almost 80 here and it was GREAT! Played tennis and laid outside. I got sun-burnt pretty well on my shoulders and face, but totally worth it. Then Sunday, the power went out around noon, it was real weird, I went and checked on my friend's cat and give him some attention while she was gone, almost had to work (nanny on MW every other F) because of an emergancy, and the ACM Awards were on! So...yeah

And I have a 5-8 page paper for Elementary Math Education due Thursday (haven't started). So be patient.

Look for hints on to the story. They will be randomly posted ^_^

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.

Also, I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.


	3. Power of Pink

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Galaxy Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Episode 31 _The Power of Pink_

* * *

><p>The following day, Andros, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Maya, Damon, Kia, Leo and I sat down to eat. Half way through our meal, Kendrix contacted Leo.<p>

"Rangers come in." Everyone looks at Leo when Kendrix's voice spoke. "We're perusing psycho pink. She's going to planet Rashon." I looked at Leo.

"Psycho Pink is still alive?" Leo and I said in unison. We all group together.

"We're on our way." Leo told Kendrix.

"There's no time to waste. We've got to…" Andros was interrupted by Kai.

"Look!" We all turn.

"Sting Wingers." Ashley said. We got into fighting mode.

"Be careful guys." Leo said to the rangers. Leo then looked at me. "Warn Mike." I nodded and hurried off as the Space and Galaxy Rangers morphed.

* * *

><p>"Mike." I panted. Mike turned. "Psycho Pink is still alive. Kendrix and Cassie are perusing her towards planet Rashon." Mike and I hurried the control room. Mike sat down and started to work when the place starts shaking and the alarms suddenly go off.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked quickly, grabbing a hold of the chair Mike is sitting on. The shaking quickly stops.

"Sir," Mike said. Commander Stanton hurried over to Mike. "There seems to be some kind of high energy disturbance."

"Tensions full. Reverse thrust" Commander Stanton said. Mike quickly gets to work.

"This is going to be close." Mike said. The Ship starts shaking again. I grabbed a hold of the chair Mike was sitting in. The shaking continued and when it stopped, Commander Stanton, Mike and I exchanged glances. Commander Stanton and Mike stood up once the ship stopped shaking.

"It's gone Sir." Mike said simply.

* * *

><p>TJ and Andros found me as I was just about to meet up with them.<p>

"Hey. I was just coming to say good-bye to you guys." I smiled, but my smile soon faded as I noticed something was wrong. "TJ. Andros. What's wrong?"

"It's Kendrix." TJ said slowly. "She's gone."

"Gone?" I asked. "Gone how?"

"She was saving Cassie's powers and next thing we know, Kendrix is standing in front of us in spirit form." Andros said. I looked at them in disbelief. _How…how could this have happened? _I barely knew Kendrix, but it still hurt, knowing that one minute you could be saving the world and the next minute be gone. _And this could happen to anyone. Even Sky, Syd, Bridge, Z, Cruger, Kat...even Boom._ TJ gave me a hug and Andros patted my back for comfort.

"Come on." TJ said, keeping an arm around my shoulder. "We've got to go." We met up with the others, who were waiting for Andros and TJ. Andros and TJ morphed, ready to leave. Ashley gave me a hug and Carlos followed suit.

"We'll never forget what happened here. Good luck you guys." Ashley said.

"Thanks So much. Bye." Leo, Damon, Kai and Maya said. Damon gave Cassie a quick hug.

"So, are you going to be ok?" Ashley asked Maya.

"I think so." Maya said.

"We have to be. We still have a mission to protect Terra Venture." Kai stated.

"Yeah, and we have our mission too." TJ stated.

"Yeah." Ashley agreed.

"Thanks for all your help." Damon said to Carlos.

"I really wish things would turn out differently." Carlos said slowly.

"Yeah, me too." Damon agreed. Cassie turns and walks away. Andros walks over to her.

"We all took a risk when we became Power Rangers. She knew that." Andros told Cassie.

"I wish I could stay and help." Cassie told him.

"Me too." Andros said as the rest of us walked over to them. "We've got to continue our mission. Kendrix sacrificed her powers to destroy the Savage Sword to get yours back. She'd want you to carry on. You know that."

"You're right. Let's go." Cassie said.

"Good." Andros said. Cassie gave me a quick hug good-bye.

"Come on Cassie. Let's head home." Ashley said. Andros, Carlos, TJ, Ashley and Cassie start to leave. Maya wrapped her arm around me.

"It was an honor fighting with you guys." Leo called to them. Andros stopped and turned.

"No Leo. The honor was all ours." Andros paused. "Until Next time." Andros joined the others.

"Tell Zhane I said hello." I called to them just before they left.

"What do we do now?" Maya asked. No one knew.

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 5th 2025(May 7th 1999) <em>

_So Leo went out to train and I went with it. It wasn't a very long session because we heard this boy crying and we went to help him and the boy was really Psycho Red. Andros came to the rescue. Then we found out that it was only Mike and Leo left of the rangers. Andros grabbed his morpher and he joined Leo and Mike to go get the others. However, Carlos, TJ, Cassie and Ashley came and grabbed their Morphers when Alpha sent out a signal. They hurried to help the others and everything was good. They destroyed the Psycho Rangers and then the Space Rangers wanted a tour of Terra Venture, so we all got to spend some time together, which is nice. _

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 6th 2025(May 8th 1999)<em>

_Ok, so remember how I said that the Psycho Rangers were destroyed? Yeah…well somehow Psycho Pink wasn't destroyed. So Cassie and Kendrix went after her. I was with everyone else getting food. The Space Rangers stayed the night and were planning on leaving today. However, Kendrix contacted Leo and told everyone Psycho Pink was still around. I left, on Leo's request, to inform Mike about Psycho Pink. By the time Mike and I got to the control room, the place started to shake and a red fog started to appear. We were really confused and Commander Stanton gave Mike some orders. After a while the place started to shake again and next thing you know the red fog was gone. We got word that the rangers were coming back and I went to go meet up with them. I ran into TJ and Andros and they told me that Kendrix was gone. It started to make me thing that it could happen to anyone, including Sky, Syd, Z, Bridge, Cruger, Kat and Boom. It was a real scary thought since I don't know if they're ok._

_We said our good-bye to the Space Rangers. It was really nice to see Andros, Carlos, TJ, Ashley and Cassie again. After the Space rangers left, we all went to get something to eat. However, now that Kendrix is gone, we all ate in quiet. Maya and I headed back to the room right afterwards. I'm planning on going to bed. It's been a long, hectic, day._

* * *

><p>I will update soon. I have chapters, just gonna space them out.<p>

Hope everyone had a great Easter. Here is Chapter three.

In the original showing of the Episode 30 and 31 were the same day. I decided that it would be easier to space it out because it seemed easier.

Look for hints on to the story. They will be randomly posted ^_^

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.

Also, I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.


	4. Protect the Quasar Saber

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Galaxy Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Episode 32 _Protect the Quasar Saber_

* * *

><p>"Wait." Maya said in the middle of the night. She jolted awake. "Kendrix…"<p>

"Maya?" I asked, sitting up. "What's going on?"

"Kendrix's Quasar Saber has fallen into the wrong hands." Maya said. I got out of bed and walked over to Maya.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Maya nodded.

"Kendrix came to me and told me herself."

"Which evil villain has it?" I asked. Maya sighed.

"I don't know." Maya said. "But we've got to save it."

"We should tell the others." Maya nodded. We headed out of our room and found Alpha.

"Alpha. We have a problem." I said. "Can you get the other Rangers here?" Alpha nodded. We waited patiently, Maya staring out the window, until Kia and Leo walked in. Damon was asleep with a pillow against the back wall.

"What the emergency?" Kai asked. Maya turned around and walked over to them.

"Kendrix's Quasar Saber has fallen into the wrong hands. We need to find it." Kendrix explains.

"How do you know all that?" Leo asked.

"Kendrix came to me." Maya explained. Damon looked up from where he was.

"Kendrix?" Damon asked.

"She told me." Maya said. Damon took his pillow and stood next to Leo and Kai.

"What are you guys talking about?" Damon asked.

"Alpha and I have set up coordinates for where Kendrix said the Quasar Saber is located." I explained to the rangers. "Good luck."

"Alright." Leo looked Kai, Damon and Maya. "Let's go." The four rangers left, leaving me with Alpha.

"If you need me Alpha, I'll be in bed." I said before leaving and headed back to the room. I fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after I woke up when I found out from Alpha that the Rangers found Kendrix's Quasar Saber and that it was retrieved from the wrong hands by Karon, who I knew as Andros's sister. Suddenly the alarms went off.<p>

"Alpha. Terra Venture is under attack." I said quickly. Alpha paged Leo.

"Go ahead Alpha." Leo's voice sounded.

"Rangers, Trakeena sent her monster down to Terra Venture. Get back here quickly."

"We're on our way." Leo said. I watched as Trakeena's monster attack Terra Venture and soon the rangers appeared, with Karon as the pink ranger! The rangers called on their galatabeasts and formed the Megazord, taking down Trakeena's monster. Leo, Damon and Kai returned.

"We're Maya and Karon?" I asked as I met up with Leo, Damon and Kai.

"They went out shopping." Leo stated simply. "They'll be back…sometime."

"Ok. I'll be in the room. I've got to find my SPD uniform." Leo, Damon and Kai looked at me. "What? I haven't seen it since 1993. I've got to make sure I still have it."

"Uniform?" Kai asked.

"I have a specific uniform I have to wear." I explained. "It's just gray, white and with the SPD logo on it."

"Grey and white?" Damon asked. "That seems kind of boring."

"I am the white ranger." I smiled. "I'll see you guys later." I walked off and headed towards the room.

* * *

><p>I was repacking my bags with Maya and Karon came in with shopping bags in each arm. I would have been done with my repacking, but I found an envelope in my bag from Cassie. It was full of pictures of the Space rangers and a little note saying <em>'Don't forget us.'<em>

"And this is our corridors." Maya said as they entered.

"Great. Wow." Karon said in awe, looking around. "Talk about your deluxe space ship. Terra Venture is incredible!"

"This is Emma. She was brought here by the Time Traveler. She's from the future and will be with us until Wednesday." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Karon said.

"Same to you." Maya shows Karon to her bunk.

"This is your bunk and there's food in the kitchen. This is your home now." Maya said. Karon spots a picture of Kendrix and she picks it up.

"Listen Maya, I don't know if I can be as good as Kendrix…" Karon said, trailing off. I finished packing my bags as Maya walked over to Karon. "But I just want you to know," Karon turned to face Maya, "That I am going to do the best I can."

"You're going to do just great. Kendrix would be honored to have you take her place." Maya said. Karon and Maya hug just as the door opens and Mike, Leo, Kai, and Damon enter. I got to my feet. Kai was wearing a chef's hat and pushing a cart in.

"Ta-da! Ladies, time for a welcome feast." Kai said. Karon, Maya and I look at each other and walk over to the boys.

"Especially for you." Leo said to Karon. Kai took the lid off of the food.

"Voilà! Chicken a-la Kia." Kai said. I chuckled.

"For me?" Karon said, slightly embarrassed. "Wow. This is great."

"For all of us. Welcome to Terra Venture." Kai said.

"Welcome." Leo greeted.

"This smells delicious." I said to Maya and Karon. Maya and Karone nodded in agreement. We all got some food and started eating. We were talking and having a great time. And this chicken a-la Kai is really good.

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 7th 2025(May 9th 1999)<em>

_Ok, so I didn't get much sleep because about 5am Maya woke herself up by talking in her sleep. She told me that Kendrix came to her and told her that the Pink Quasar Saber had fallen into the wrong hands. Maya and I walked to the Command Center and I had Alpha inform the Damon, Kai and Leo. They arrived, Damon literally asleep in the back. Maya explained to them what was going on and they went to go find the saber. _

_However, after I woke up from the nap I took, Alpha informed me that Karon, Andros' sister, retrieved the saber and was now the Pink Galaxy Ranger. We had to call upon the rangers to tell them that earth was under attack. They came back and defeated the monster. Karon and Maya went shopping and I met up with the guys before going to rearrange my duffle bags, and when I did, not only did I find my SPD uniform, I found an envelope with picture and a note inside from Cassie. It was really nice because I actually had a picture of Andros and Zhane for the photo album of mine. I put the pictures in my album and wrote the year and name down for each picture before I got started on repacking my bags. I didn't realize I was given this much stuff from Kim and Trini!_

_Maya and Karon came back and soon, Leo, Mike, Damon, and Kai came. Kai was wearing a chef's hat and he pushed a cart of food in. Chicken a-la Kai is what he called it. Not only did it smell GREAT, it was really tasty._

_After we all ate and talked, we all decided it was a long day and we all went to bed. Oh Saturdays are so much fun._

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 8th 2025(May 10th 1999)<em>

_Today was just a simple day. Nothing big happened. We all got to know Karon some more, and I learned that she wanted to be a Power Rangers with Andros when they were kids. I guess both of them finally got what they wished for. I also wrote Sky, Syd, Bridge, Z, Kat and Cruger a letter, the third one so far. Each one said almost the same thing. _

_"I'm in 1999 with the Galaxy Rangers. We lost Kendrix and it made me realize that it could happen to anyone. However, it also brought something important to mind. We chose to become rangers. We are putting ourselves on the line to protect the world. We know the risks to being rangers and we have accepted that challenge."_

_Z, Bridge, Sky and Syd's letter was a bit longer, but that's because I had a few other things I wanted to mention to them._

_Just two more full days before I go._

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 9th (May 11th 1999)<em>

_Monday was a day for training. I went out with Leo again and he taught me a few things. We were at it for quite some time. Afterwards, Leo, Maya, Karon, Kai, Damon and I went and got some food. Mike joined us once he was finished with his work. We just chatted. I could tell that the rangers were still adjusting to Kendrix being gone, but they were doing a real good job of including Karon in everything they did and working hard not to make Karon feel out of place. After we ate, Mike went back to work and I went to see if Alpha needed any help. I helped Alpha with all sorts of different things and then I ate and headed back to the room to read. _

_Tomorrow is Tuesday, my last full day._

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 10th (May 12th 1999)<em>

_Tuesday. Last day on Terra Venture with the Galaxy Rangers. I helped Alpha again today, since Leo, Mike, Kai, Damon, Karon and Maya were doing other work. We all met up for lunch and we hung out for the rest of the night._

_The rangers gave me some pictures as well. I even had pictures of Commander Stanton and Kendrix. I put them in my photo album and put names and dates next to them. I'm glad I was able to get a picture of Kendrix, seeing as I wasn't able to say goodbye to her._

_So…I was thinking about where I would go next if I didn't go home. I had to think back to my history book. Chapter 1 was the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Chapter 2 was the Zeo Rangers. Chapter 3 was the Turbo rangers. Chapter 4 was Space Rangers. Chapter 5 then was the Galaxy Rangers. _

_Chapters 6 was the… uh… I think Lightspeed rangers. Chapter 7 was the Time Force rangers. Chapter 8 I think was the… Wild Force rangers…maybe. Chapter 9 might have been the Ninja Storm rangers. I hope chapter 10 was for the Dino Thunder rangers. I think chapter 11 was Mystic Force. Chapter 12 was Operation Overdrive; I remember that because of the whole Once A Ranger chapter with Bridge!_

_If I got that right, I will be quite surprised and I will be proud of myself for remembering it!_

* * *

><p>Someone asked me about the "hints" I'm giving. The very first one, for those who don't know, is in Part 1 under the Author Note Chapter. I suggest you read that small chapter in Part 1.<p>

HINT 2:

The Time Traveler reveals something important about himself and Emma.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.

Also, I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.


	5. Lightspeed Rescue

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Lightspeed Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

><p>I woke up and got dressed and ready to go. I was really hoping to go home, but I was preparing myself for something else. I packed my bags and realized I still had sometime. I decided maybe one last walk around Terra Venture would be nice, so I grabbed my shoulder bag and left the room and headed out for a walk. The other rangers were busy anyway. We met up for lunch and then I got ready to leave. Leo, Maya, Kai, Karon, Damon and Mike came to say good bye. We went back to the spot where the Time Traveler and I appeared.<p>

"Thanks for letting me stay with you guys." I said with a smile. "It was great getting to know all of you."

"I'm glad you were able to get to know us." Maya said, giving me a hug. "I'm glad I could get to know you."

"We're all glad to know you." Leo smiled. Damon, Karon, Kai and Mike gave me a hug. Leo patted me on the back.

"You think you'll get home?" Karon asked.

"I'm starting to doubt that I'll ever get home."

"Keep your head up and stay positive." Mike said. I smiled as the Time Traveler appeared. The Rangers looked up and I knew it was time.

"Alright Time Traveler." I said as I turned around. "Bring me home."

"And ruin all the fun?" The Time Traveler said. "Why would I want to do that? There is still so much to see."

"I'm tired of this game." I said annoyed. The Time Traveler brought his hand up. I looked at the rangers.

"Bye." And we were gone.

* * *

><p>I landed on my feet and I looked around. Everything around me was blinded by smoke, so I couldn't tell where I was. Something about this wasn't right. I took the collar of my shirt and hid my nose and mouth to keep myself from inhaling too much smoke. I was looking for a way out when I notice part of the building fall in in front of me. That's when I realized I was in a burning building and not just a room full of fake smoke. When I found the Time Traveler, he was going to regret this decision. I continued to look around and I started coughing. I stopped when I heard a noise. I turned and listened carefully. That's when I realized it was a little boy! I followed the noise and found the little boy.<p>

"Hey," I said, getting down to the level he was at. He was huddled in the smoke-filled room, full of dirt. "Let's find our way out of here, ok." I dug into one of my bags and grabbed a t-shirt. "Cover your mouth and nose with this too keep the smoke out of your lungs." I demonstrated. "Just like this ok. I'll carry you out." The little boy took the shirt and covered his mouth. I picked him up and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. It was hard, carrying my two duffle bags, my shoulder bag and this little boy, who I'm guessing is not much older than 5 or 6. I soon found an exit. I could tell it was heading outside by the light shining through and the sudden rush of fresh air. I made my way through and I could swear I heard people. I set the boy down as five people hurried over to us. I was coughing a lot harder now. I felt my bags slipping off my shoulders and I heard them land on the ground. I didn't even notice my morpher falling out of my shoulder bag. The girl that was wearing pink and the boy that was wearing green were with the little boy, bringing him away from the building. Two boys, one wearing red and one wearing blue, and a girl, wearing yellow, hurried over to me just as I collapsed. The guy wearing red caught my just before I hit the ground.

"Carter, is she alright?" The guy in blue said as the girl in yellow walked over to the fallen bags, picking up the morpher.

"I don't know." Carter, the guy in red said. "I think she might have just passed out. The girl in pink turned and noticed Carter holding on to me. She nudged the guy in green and he looked at Carter as well. They left the kids with his parents and the paramedics and hurried over to them.

"Carter." The girl in pink said. "We should get her back to Aqua base."

"Uh…guys." Carter and the others looked at the girl in yellow when she spoke. "This says Emily Richardson. Space Patrol Delta Power Ranger."

"It looks like there is a lot she needs to tell us." Carter said. "Dana. Chad. Joel. Kelsey. Take her and her stuff back to base. I'll stay here to talk with the Fire Department." The four of them nodded. Chad, the one in blue, carried me to their jeep with Dana, the girl in pink, right behind. Joel, the one in green, and Kelsey, the one in yellow, grabbed the bags and followed. Carter hurried over to the young boy and his parents. Next to the family were workers of the building along with their clients.

"Who was that in the building?" The mother of the young boy asked. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Her name is Emily Richardson." Carter said. "She'll be fine. Dana will take good care of her."

"Thank her for me, will you." The mother said, wrapping her arm around her son. "She saved my son's life."

"I will." Carter said. "Excuse me." Carter walked over to the Fire Department and talked with them. The fire was out now, but there was still a lot of smoke. It would be awhile before they knew the actual cause of the fire.

* * *

><p>I woke up not knowing where I was. I blinked my eyes and looked around. I spotted someone in the room with me. I coughed and that made the person turn.<p>

"You're awake." She smiled, walking over to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused." I said. "Where am I?"

"Aqua Base." She said simply. I looked confused.

"What year is it?" I asked. The girl suddenly had a worried look.

"2000." The girl said. "Are you sure you're ok?" I nodded. "Alright. What is your name?"

"Emily Richardson. Emma for short."

"We'll that's a good sign." The girl smiled as the door opened. Four more people walked in.

"Hey Dana." The girl in yellow said. "How's our patient?"

"Awake." Dana smiled. The girl in yellow walked over to me as I sat up. She handed me my morpher. My eyes grew wide as I grabbed the morpher.

"It's ok." Dana said. "We know you're a Power Ranger." I sighed. "We're Power Rangers too."

"Well that's good." I started coughing again. "What are your names?"

"I'm Dana."

"Name's Kelsey."

"I'm Joel."

"Chad."

"Carter." Carter said. "There's a lot you need to explain I'm guessing?"

"You have no idea." I said. My voice sounded raspy. "My throat kind of hurts."

"You inhaled a lot of smoke while you were in the building." Dana explained. "Can you tell us how you even got into the building? We were told there was only a little boy in the building."

"I was teleported into the building." I said slowly. I coughed again. "Can I get some water?" I asked. "And maybe some food. I'm kind of hungry."

"Can she leave?" Joel asked Dana. Dana smiled.

"I don't see why not." Dana said.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere any time soon." I stated. The five of them looked at me. "I'll explain everything, I promise."

"Ok." Dana smiled. "I'll get you discharged." I looked at my morpher as Dana was working.

"Where's the rest of my stuff?" I asked. I covered my mouth and coughed.

"Well…the bags kind of smelt like smoke, so we washed all your clothes." Kelsey said. "Your books, photo album, journal and everything else that wasn't an article of clothing, we set aside so you can repack them when everything is finished being washed."

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "I smell like smoke, don't I?"

"Maybe just a little bit." Chad chuckled. I sighed as Dana turned towards us.

"Alright. You can go." Dana stated. I removed the covers and climbed out of bed. I looked down at my jeans and t-shirt. I was covered in soot.

"Um…" I looked at the rangers. "I'm filthy. I need a shower."

"I'll go find you a change of clothes, seeing as none of your clothes are close to being clean." Kelsey said. "I'll be back." Kelsey left the room.

"There's a shower in the bathroom here." Dana said. "We can throw the clothes your wearing now in the wash then."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Carter asked. I shook my head.

"No, actually. I don't."

"We'll go get a room ready for you." Chad said. The three boys left. Dana smiled. I started coughing again.

"The coughing should subside once all the smoke is out of your lungs." Dana said.

"Thanks." Kelsey soon came back with a change of clothes.

"Sorry it took so long." Kelsey said, setting the clothes on the bed. "I had to make sure I got the right size. Hope it all fits."

"Thanks." I smiled. I grabbed the clothes. "I'll be quick."

"Take your time." Dana said. I went into the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

><p>Thanks to grapejuice101 for the great idea on how to bring Emma into the year with the Lightspeed rangers.<p>

Idea's are totally welcome! Especially, if you want Emma to do something besides hide out in the Command Center.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best. I know this has been going on for quite some time, but I hope it will be worth the wait!

Also, I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.


	6. All about Learning

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Lightspeed Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

><p>After I was showered and dressed in clean clothes, Dana, Kelsey and I went to put my soot filled clothes with the rest of my dirty clothes and then we went to find Carter, Joel and Chad to get some food. When we got our food, we sat down at a table and I took a drink of water, seeing as it was better for my throat.<p>

"So…" Joel trailed off. "What do you need to tell us that we don't already know?"

"Well, all you know is I'm a Power Ranger and that I teleported into the building." I said, taking a bite from my sandwich. "However, I did not teleport into the building on my own freewill."

"We kind of figured that one out." Chad pointed out.

"I'm from the year 2025 and I was brought here by the Time Traveler." I explained. This got everyone's attention. "I was battling the Time Traveler and the next thing I knew, I was in the year 1993 with no communication with my fellow rangers. Long story short, I have been away from my time for 7 full weeks, going on week 8."

"You seem like you're ok with it." Kelsey pointed out, slightly confused. I took a bite of my sandwich and shook my head.

"I'm not ok with it, actually." I stated. "I miss my fellow rangers. They're my friends. And maybe it's because I'm going on week 8 of this time traveling thing, but I really just want to go home."

"So…how long are you here for?" Dana asked.

"Until next Wednesday." I said. "And when I see the Time Traveler, he is going to be in so much trouble for putting me in a burning building." Dana, Kelsey, Chad, Joel and Carter laughed. I smiled.

"Let's eat." Dana said. "We still need you introduce you to Captain Mitchell and show you around base."

"And then afterwards, we'll show you to your room and we can talk more then." Kelsey added.

"Alright." I smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>"This is Lightspeed Aqua Base Control Room." Carter said. I followed Carter and Dana inside.<p>

"Captain Mitchell." Joel said. Captain Mitchell turned around. "This is Emma Richardson, the one we mentioned before."

"I can explain myself Joel, thank you." I said, stepping forward. "I'm Emma Richardson, White Ranger of Space Patrol Delta and I'm from the year 2025." I said simply. "I was brought her by the Time Traveler, a villain my fellow rangers and I were trying to capture. I'm stuck her for a week."

"We're giving her one of the spare rooms to stay in for the week." Dana stated.

"It's nice to meet you Emma." Captain Mitchell said with a smile. "I'm Captain Mitchell. I hope that during your stay, you can assist us."

"Thank you." I smiled. "I will help in any way I can."

"Come on Emma, we'll show you to your room." Kelsey said.

"And then we can tell you a little more about us and you can tell us a little bit about you." Chad added.

"Ok." The Lightspeed rangers lead the way.

* * *

><p>Chad, Kelsey, Joel, Dana and Carter told me about themselves. Before being rangers, Carter was a fire fighter, Dana was a nurse, Chad was a life guard and a marine animal trainer, Kelsey was an extreme sport athlete and Joel was a stunt pilot. I thought I was really cool how each one of the rangers had a job beforehand, which helps them now as rangers. What I found interesting is that Carter, Dana and Chad were saving lives before they were rangers. A fire fighter, a nurse and a life guard save lives too.<p>

"Alright, so what do you guys want to know about me?" I asked.

"What can you tell us?" Carter asked.

"I have been time traveling for 7, going on 8, weeks. The Time Traveler took me from my year while in a battle. I was afraid to let him get away, but I ended up going through time with him." I stated. "Before leaving, I had a fight with my fellow rangers and it wasn't resolved before I left." I paused. "I got to hang with the Mighty Morphin' power rangers, the Zeo rangers, the Turbo rangers, the Space rangers and the Lost Galaxy rangers."

"How old are you?" Dana asked.

"13."

"And you've been a ranger for how long?" Cater asked.

"A few months." I stated. "I turned 13 and ran away from the orphanage and ended up running into some Krybots. The SPD rangers took me in, because Commander Cruger and Dr. Manx knew about my special abilities. Because of that, I became a ranger."

"Krybots?" Kelsey asked.

"Foot soldiers, like your Batlings, except Krybots are like evil robots." I explained. "Along with Orange Heads and Blue Heads. Together, they are known as Troobians."

"You said something about special abilities?" Chad asked. I made a water ball with my hand. "Whoa…"

"Yeah I use to control Fire, Earth and Air as well." I stated slowly, getting rid of the water ball. "As well as the weather, but I somehow lost the power to do that."

"Lost the power?" Joel looked confused. "How do you know you lost it?"

"I believe that the power I had to control the weather was just out of control. I really don't want to control the weather, seeing as that isn't the best thing in my opinion." I smiled. "We all need rain sometime."

"And your other powers?" Carter asked.

"I noticed my powers disappearing a day before the Time Traveler was sent down." I explained. "I was trying to stop Stingray, the Dark Wizard's right hand man, from getting away, but when I tried to bring roots up to grab him, it didn't work. When I tried to make fire come from my hands, it didn't work. When I tried to make the wind grow stronger, it didn't work." I sighed. "I disappointed my fellow rangers that night and I really don't know if they are still mad at me or if they miss me at all." Kelsey gave me a sympathetic hug.

"Of course they miss you." Kelsey said. "They have no communication with you and don't know if you are ok."

"I really hope your right Kelsey."

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 11th (May 13th 1999-June 14 2000)<em>

_I woke up this morning ready to go. Seeing as the rangers were busy, I went for a walk around Terra Venture. The rangers and I met up for lunch and then I really got ready to go. Leo, Maya, Kai, Karon, Damon and Mike came to say good-bye. We went to the spot where the Time Traveler and I showed up one week ago. The Time Traveler appeared. When I told him to take me home he said, and I quote "And ruin all the fun? Why would I want to do that? There is still so much to see."_

_Next thing I knew, I was in Mariner Bay, California. However, I didn't know I was in Mariner Bay, California until after I got out of the burning building with the young boy. Instead of being teleported to the park, like I normally do, I somehow ended up in the middle of a burning building. I guess it was a good thing too because I ended up saving a little boy, but because I helped the little boy, I inhaled a lot of smoke and kind of passed out when the boy and I got to safety. Luckily the Lightspeed Rangers were there and they brought me back to Aqua Base. After I woke up in the hospital room in Aqua Base, and took a shower, the rangers and I got some food, explained everything about the Time Traveler to the Rangers and then I got a tour of the base and met Captain Mitchell. He is really nice and said that if I could help in any way I can during my stay, they would take it._

_Carter, Kelsey, Chad, Dana and Joel are really nice and before they were Power Rangers, they all had previous jobs. Carter was a firefighter, Kelsey was an extreme sport athlete, Chad life guard and marine animal trainer, Dana was a nurse and Joel was a stunt pilot. I thought it was really cool because each Ranger had a profession beforehand that helps them now as rangers._

_After getting to know the Lightspeed rangers, they got to know me a bit. Then I got settled in, after I packed all my nice clean clothes away. It was nice of them to wash my clothes after being in the fire. I'm glad they don't smell like smoke._

_I'm going on week 8 of being away from my time and according to the date, the holidays are coming up. This should be interesting._

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 12th (June 15 2000)<em>

_Today I ate breakfast with Captain Mitchell and Dana. I found out this morning that Captain Mitchell and Dana are really father and daughter. Captain Mitchell took me around the base and I got to learn a few things about the technology they use and I started to learn how to use it so I can help them if they need me. Unlike the other rangers, the Lightspeed rangers have things they need to do around the base and town, so there isn't much I can do unless I help out. Which I am totally fine with doing, but seeing as I don't know all that much about what I'm doing, I decided that reading some of my books was a good thing to do. I'd be out of the way, but I'd also be around if I was needed._

* * *

><p>Idea's are totally welcome! Especially, if you want Emma to do something besides hide out in the Command Center.<p>

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best. I know this has been going on for quite some time, but I hope it will be worth the wait!

Also, I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.


	7. Ocean Blue

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Lightspeed Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Lightspeed Power Rangers Episode 28 _Ocean Blue_

* * *

><p>I was working in the Aqua Base's control room with Captain William. I was at one of the computers when I noticed something unusual on the monitor.<p>

"Captain." I said, turning to face Captain Mitchell. "Something weird just happened, but I'm not sure what it is." Captain William walked over towards me and I pointed at the monitor. "There's some weird activity going on over here and it looks like we might have lost some video footage." From the look on Captain William's face, this wasn't a good thing.

"Can you zoom in?" I nodded and zoomed in the way I was taught yesterday. "Just as I expected." I looked at Captain William. "Small rock slide and it might have impacted one of the video cables in the area."

"What do we need to do?"

"Call the rangers." I nodded and contacted the rangers0 and explained to them what has happened. They soon arrived. Captain William's went to meet Kelsey and Chad.

"Rangers." Captain William said when he arrived in the room. Kelsey and Chad were with him.

"Do we know where the break is?" Carter asked.

"We've detected a small rock slide, here." Captain William said, pointing to model in front of him. "The video cables pass close by. That is when they were probably damaged." Captain William looked towards Chad. "What I need you to do is swim from base unit over to the southwest tower; find any breaks and make any necessary repairs."

"Don't worry Sir; I'll take care of it." Chad said.

"Excellent. We will monitor you from rescue ops." Captain William said. Carter and Kelsey left with Chad to help him get ready and into the water. They joined us at the monitoring site.

"You should be coming up on a broken cable." Captain William said to Chad through a microphone.

"I've got it sir." Chad said. "It's actually pretty minor." We watched quietly as Chad fixed the cable. "There, that outta do it. Give it a try." Captain William flipped a switch and the screen that went down came back on.

"You did it Chad!" Captain Mitchell said with a smile. Chad appears on newly fixed screen and gave a thumbs up. "Return to Base."

"Let's go meet him at the transport." Carter suggested. Kelsey, Dana, Joel and I nodded. The five of us left towards the Transport.

* * *

><p>At the Transport, waiting for Chad.<p>

"What's taking him so long?" Dana wondered.

"He should have been back by now." I stated.

"Something's not right." Kelsey said.

"I'm going in." Carter said suddenly.

"Here he is." Joel said as water started to bubble. Chad appeared at the surface, but he wasn't moving.

"Oh no." I said.

"Chad!" Kelsey exclaimed. Carter and Kelsey jumped into the water. "Come on, we've got to get him out." Kelsey and Carter worked together to get Chad out of the water. We brought him to the medical wing.

* * *

><p>"He's coming around." Dana finally said after some waiting. We were all standing around Chad.<p>

"Hey…you really scared us." Kelsey said.

"What happened out there?" Joel asked. It took Chad some time to speak.

"Some rocks fell…I was pinned down. And then… somebody… pulled me free… …that's impossible." Chad said. Carter, Kelsey, Dana, Joel and I looked at each other than back at Chad.

"What's impossible?" Kelsey asked.

"A Me...nothing." Chad stated.

"Chad… you were the only one out there." Carter told him.

"Come on guys. He needs his rest." Dana said. The rangers and I leave. Kelsey, being the last one in the room, shuts off lights before leaving.

* * *

><p>I was asked to bring Chad some food, seeing has he was still in the medical wing. I walked in and saw Chad lying in bed, deep in thought.<p>

"Chad?" I said, walking over to him with the tray off food. Chad turned and looked at me. "Brought you some food."

"Thanks Emma." Chad said as I set the tray down.

"Are you ok?" I asked. "It looked like you were thinking really hard about something when I came in."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Chad said. "Just thinking about what happened in the water."

"Yeah…how did you get back to the transporter if you were unconscious?"

"It sounds silly. You wouldn't believe me."

"Chad, I'm from the future. I have special abilities. Try me."

"Before I went unconscious, I think I saw a mermaid." Chad explained.

"A mermaid? That's so cool." I said with a smile. "I understand why you didn't say anything before."

"Well, it's not like I can prove it." Chad said.

"Good point." The door opened and Dana entered.

"How are you feeling Chad?" Dana asked.

"Better." Chad said. "Well enough to go back to my regular duties."

"I'll be the judge of that." Dana smiled, grabbing Chad's medical chart. I left the room, giving Dana some time alone with Chad so she could check over his charts to make sure he was really ready to go back to his normal duties.

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 13th (June 16 2000)<em>

_Today I got to help in the control room, with Captain Mitchell helping me out. A rock slide happened underwater, damaging on of the camera's underwater. Chad went down and fixed it but ended up coming back unconscious. When he woke, he told us that there was a rock slid. When I went back to bring Chad some food, I found out how he got back to Aqua Base unconscious. He was saved by a mermaid! I think it's really cool, but there I'm not planning on tell the others. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to tell me about the mermaid, so his fellow rangers don't need to know…it's not important anyway. I left Chad when Dana came in and I went to eat. I've been going to bed early because Captain William wants me up at a certain time, and I don't blame him._

* * *

><p>Chad came up to me while I was finishing up my breakfast.<p>

"Hey," Chad said, sitting down across from me. "Do you want to head out to the ocean with me?"

"Why are you heading out to the ocean?"

"To look for…" Chad said, looking around.

"Oh." I said quickly before he could speak. "I got'cha. Yeah. Sure I'd love to come."

"Meet me at the entrance when you're done eating. I'm going to get you a few things that will help." Chad said, standing up. "Don't forget to grab a swim suit."

"Alright, see you in a bit." I said. Chad left and I finished my food. I got rid of my dishes and went to my room. I dug through my bags to find the swim suit I had gotten from Kim in 1995. I put it on and added shorts and a t-shirt over it. I then headed to the entrance to meet up with Chad. I found him ready to go. He had a few things in his hand. When I walked up to him, he handed them to me.

"Here is a wet suit and a life jacket that should fit you." Chad said. I took the two things and we headed outside. "We can get them on at the beach."

"Alright sounds good." Chad and I headed out of the base and into the jeep. We headed out of the beach.

* * *

><p>When we got to the beach, Chad and I got on our wet suits and life jackets and headed out on a wave jumper. Chad and Emma on a wave jumper. Chad looking around the ocean with binoculars. After a while, we headed back to shore. We started to walk away when we heard Chad's name.<p>

"Chad!" Chad and I turned back towards the water. We saw the Mermaid.

"Uh…Hey!" Chad said, smiling. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I didn't get a chance to say thank you. You saved my life." The Mermaid laughed. "I just realized, I don't even know your name."

"It's Merina."

"Merina," Chad repeated. Merina nodded.

"Mhm

"That's nice." Chad said. Merina spotted me.

"Who's that?" Merina asked, smile leaving her face. I stepped forward.

"My names Emma." I smiled slightly. "I was helping Chad look for you."

"Really?" Merina asked Chad, her smile returning. Chad nodded.

"Yeah."

"I have a gift for you." Merina hands Chad a shell covered box.

"You shouldn't have. But thanks." Chad said, grabbing the box.

"I think you'll really like it." Merina said. Chad looks at me before opening the box. Inside box is dolphin. Suddenly, something weird happened, sending Chad and I back. We couldn't move. "CHAD!" Next thing we knew, Chad and I were in chains. "Oh No! What's happening?"

"AHH!" Chad said, trying to break free.

"I can't move!"

"Chad!" Merina said. Vypra, Loki and some Batlings appear.

"Ahahaha." Vypra laughed.

"Vypra! What are you doing here?" Chad said, struggling. Batlings grabbed a hold of Chad. "Let go of me." I was trying hard to break free of the Batlings. Vypra walked over to Merina.

"Good work. I told you he'd never forget you." Chad looked at Merina, obviously hurt.

"You knew?"

"No! She tricked me!" Merina explained. Vypra turns and walks towards Chad and I.

"Looks like I've got more than one ranger." Vypra smirked, moving towards me. "What a plus for me."

"Don't touch her!" Chad yelled to Vypra. Vypra turned her attention to Chad.

"I've been waiting a long time for this day." Batlings force Chad on the ground. Vypra brings her sword up. Merina goes for Vypra's leg and Vypra falls. Merina starts swimming away. Batlings chase after her, trying to get her.

"No! No!" Chad said quickly.

"Go after her. Don't let her swim away." Loki said, following the Batlings.

"No!" Chad yelled.

"Go Merina! Swim away!"

"Throw the net at her." Loki said. A net appeared and they threw it into the water.

"Oh No!" Merina said, as she became trapped in the net. Chad struggles to get free. Batlings hit him in the gut and gets thrown over to other Batlings. The Batlings drag me over towards Chad.

"Pull her up you Batlings." Loki ordered.

"No, please no." Merina begged as the Batlings brought Merina out of the water. During this, other Batlings chained Chad and I to a metal poll.

"Let her go!" Chad yelled.

"How dare you interfere?" Vypra said to Merina as Batlings started to wrap Merina in chains.

"Stop! No!" Chad struggled.

"No…" Merina trailed off.

"NO Please!" Chad yelled again.

"NO!" Merina yelled as the Batlings threw her in the water. Batlings then threw a weight in.

"Chad." Merina said, helplessly before she gets dragged underwater with the chain.

"MERINA!" Vypra walks over to Chad and I. Chad is fighting hard to break free, but he is having no luck. Vypra points her sword in front of Chad.

"You're next. I just want to saver this moment." Vypra brings her sword up. Just as she brings it down, Chad breaks free and starts fighting. Next thing I knew, Chad jumps in the water. Vypra, Loki and the Batlings go and watch from the edge, forgetting all about me.

"They've been down there too long." Vypra finally spoke.

"Yeah, they sure have." Loki agreed.

"That's the end of both of them." Vypra smiled.

"Two down to four to go." Loki said. "And this one over here." Vypra, Loki and the Batlings turn around and make their way towards me just as Chad jumped out of the water as the Blue Lightspeed Ranger.

"Blue Ranger." Vypra gasped.

"How dare you use someone so innocent for you dirty work? That's low. Even for you." Chad said, getting rid of the chains that kept me tied up.

"You haven't seen how low I can go. DESTROY HIM!" Vypra yelled. Chad starts fighting and I decided to help him fight off the Batlings. "Blue ranger. Do you really think the two of you can take on all of us?"

"Well think again." Loki said. Vypra, Loki and the Batlings get hit by a blast. Chad and I turn to see the other rangers arrive.

"Hey Chad. Emma. Looks like you could use a hand." Carter said.

"Sure could." Chad said as we joined the others. "Thanks guys."

"I think you guys can take it from here." I said, slowly backing away. "I'll be over here watching."

"Let's get them!" Loki said. A blast gets sent towards the Rangers and once the smoke clears, you can see the five rangers with their V-lancers.

"V-Lancers fire." Carter said. Five beams of light shot out and they are aimed at Vypra, Loki and the Batlings. It's a direct hit. After smoke clears, Vypra and Loki stand up.

"We may have lost today. But know we know what the rangers weakness is…Love."

"Wah. Weakness?" Loki laughs. "I say it made them much stronger." Vypra hits Loki with her sword.

"You fool."

"What'd I say?" Loki said as he and Vypra left. I joined the rangers after Vypra and Loki left. Carter put his arm around my shoulder.

"Chad, Emma, are you two ok?" Kelsey asked, looking from me to Chad. Chad put his hand on Kelsey's shoulder.

"I'm fine thanks." Chad said. "But I'm worried about Merina. Where is she?" Chad said, looking around. He heads towards water's edge. Carter, Kelsey, Dana, Joel and I followed.

"She'll be back, don't worry Chad." I said simply.

"We should head back to base." Carter said. "We need to report to Captain Mitchell." Everyone nods in agreement. Carter, Kelsey, Joel, Dana and Chad demorphed and together we headed back to the base.

* * *

><p>Once we got back to Aqua Base, I went back to my room to change. I joined the others for supper and that's when I found out that they were going back to the ocean. I decided to go with. I went to meet up with them near the entrance when I finished my food. When I got to the entrance, the five rangers were standing there with Captain Mitchell.<p>

"Uh…what's going on?" I asked, slightly confused. Everyone looked at each other, smiling. Carter stepped forward and handed me a square box. I took the box, completely confused.

"Go ahead, open it." Kelsey smiled. I opened the box and pulled out a Lightspeed Rescue Jacket. The patches on the jacket were white, which was my ranger color. Kelsey took the box as I put the jacket on.

"This is so cool." I smiled, examining the jacket. "Thanks everyone. This is great!"

"Now you are officially part of Lightspeed." Captain Mitchell said. "You can be with the rangers and not be questioned."

"And when you head back to your time, you can keep it." Dana smiled. "Something to remember us by."

"Alright, let's go before it gets too dark." Chad said, sounding slightly inpatient. Carter, Joel, Kelsey, Chad, Dana and I headed out to the jeep and headed towards the ocean.

* * *

><p>Chad went to the pier alone. We stayed behind in the jeep, just in case Vypra and Loki decide to pay another visit. Nothing happened and after a while, we were starting to get bored.<p>

"He can't stay out there all night." Joel said after a while, obviously bored. Kelsey looked back at Joel.

"Oh, yes he can." Kelsey said, getting out of the jeep. Kelsey walked over to Chad and talked to him. After a while, they finally came back and we head back to base.

* * *

><p>Idea's are totally welcome! Especially, if you want Emma to do something besides hide out in the Command Center.<p>

So this Image Manager tab was a big surprise to me. Now I wish I could draw...without needing step by step instructions! HAHA

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best. I know this has been going on for quite some time, but I hope it will be worth the wait!

Also, I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.


	8. Trakeena's Revenge Part 1

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Lightspeed Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Lightspeed Power Rangers Episode 29-30 _Trakeena's Revenge _

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 14th (June 17 2000)<em>

_So today I went to the ocean with Chad today. He wanted to help looking for the mermaid that saved him. Well we finally found her just before we left. She gave Chad a gift and when he opened it, Chad and I were bounded by chains. That's when Vypra, Loki and some Batlings arrived. Apparently, Vypra tricked Merina, the mermaid, into giving Chad the gift. Well, Loki and some of the Batlings captured Merina with a net while some of the other Batlings chained Chad and I to a metal poll. Loki wrapped a rope around Merina and at the end of the rope was a weight. They threw Merina in the water and Chad somehow broke free of his chains. He fought of some Batlings and he jumped in the water and saved Merina. Vypra, Loki and the Batlings turned towards me when Chad jumped out of the water in ranger form. He freed me and soon the other rangers arrived. I stayed out of sight while they battled. After the battle, we headed back to Aqua Base and I changed and joined the rangers for supper. We headed back to the Ocean, of course it was after the Captain Mitchell and the Rangers gave me my very own Lightspeed jacket. Chad found Merina and they were talking for a bit, but no one really knows what they were talking about. It was late when we got back and it has been a busy day. I'm exhausted._

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 15th (June 18 2000)<em>

_Sunday was a very simple, very boring day. Not much really happened. I helped out around Aqua Base. Each of the rangers were assigned different tasks, but I wasn't sure what they did. It usually depended on what needed to be done. I did spend some time with the Rangers, especially during meal times. I'm starting to read more, and play some solitaire with the cards I got from Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Tommy, Billy and Kim. I hope tomorrow is more eventful._

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning, got dressed and joined the rangers for breakfast. We were just finishing up eating when some alarms went off. This was a first for me. I froze and looked at the rangers.<p>

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Fire." Carter said, quickly getting up from his seat. Dana, Chad, Kelsey and Joel joined him. I followed them. "Come on." I followed Carter, Dana, Chad, Kelsey and Joel towards the front entrance.

"What should I do?" I asked. I have never been in a situation like this before.

"You have your jacket on, so let's go." Carter said. "You can stay in the jeep." I followed the rangers in the jeep and sat in the back with Joel.

* * *

><p>The rangers go save people from a fire-burning building. I watched from Lightspeed jeep while the rangers run inside full ranger suit. One by one the rangers come out with civilians.<p>

"Woo that fire's intense." Carter said, turning to Chad. "Did we get everyone?"

"Yeah, they're all out."

"Alright. That's good news at least." Carter said, bringing up arm. "Joel where are you?" Carter asked into his communicator.

"Just look over your shoulder." Joel said over the communicator. Joel's Zord flies over the building. "I see the hotspot. Maneuvering to a better location." Joel flew over the rangers and they fell over.

"Joel. What are you doing?" Carter asked, getting to his feet. "You could have hurt somebody."

"Sorry guys. I just get carried away sometimes." Joel said, dropping some bombs. They explode in building and fire goes out. "I love water bombs" Joel flew away, but as he did, he dropped some fliers. I grabbed one as they fell. Carter picked one up. On the flier there was a picture of Joel with the caption saying _Sky Cowboy. Joel Knowlings._

"Now this I don't believe." Carter said as the others surrounded him. "Joel, you're such a hotdog." When Joel got back on the ground, people are asking for his autograph. Kelsey, Chad, Dana and Carter came over by the jeep. I stood up as Carter picked another flier off the jeep and he turns towards Joel. "Why do you always have to be the center of attention?" He asked.

"Well … I don't have to be. It's just that I usually a." Joel said, signing fliers. Carter laughed slightly and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…" Carter said. "Let's head back to the Aqua Base."

* * *

><p>"Hey Emma." I didn't hear anyone come into my room. I turned around and saw Carter.<p>

"Hey Carter, what's up?" I asked, tossing my jacket on my bed.

"You've been cooped up in Aqua Base lately." Carter said his hands in his pocket. "Why not join me on a walk."

"Alright, sounds good." I said. I followed Carter out of the room and we headed off on our walk.

* * *

><p>Carter and I were walking through the park, talking once in a while and taking in the scenery.<p>

"It's nice to get out once in a while, don't you agree?" Carter asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I don't usually get to do that much." Carter looks up and spots little girl crying.

"Hey Emma, look." Carter said, pointing towards the little girl. I look in the direction Carter was pointing at then I look at Carter. We walked over to her.

"Hey." Carter said. The little girl looked up. "It can't be all that bad. Maybe we can help." Carter said, sitting down next to her. I sat down next to Carter. "My names Carter and this is my friend Emma. What's yours?"

"Heather. You're a power ranger?" Carter looked at down at his morpher.

"Well…yeah."

"My mommy. She was taken by a monster and then it tried to get me in the elevator too. So I ran away." Heather explained. I looked at Carter.

"A monster?" I asked. Heather nodded.

"Whoa. Wait a minute. What monster?" Carter asked.

"It was big and ugly." Heather told us. Carter looked at me.

"That would sum up almost all monsters." I said to Carter. Carter looked at Heather.

"You don't believe me either. Nobody does." A man walks up with creepy smile on his face. Heather Carter and I looked up. Carter and I stood up. Heather gasped and ran behind Carter. "That's him. He tried to give me to the monster." I looked at Carter, hoping he was believing Heather's story like I was.

"You forgot" The man showed Heather a red ball. "this." The man walked over to Carter. "Little kids have the wildest imaginations. Don't they?" Carter took the ball.

"Yeah, they sure do. Thanks." Carter said. The man walked away and Heather looked up at Carter.

"You don't believe me do you?" Heather asked. Carter bent down.

"Actually I do." Carter said.

"Me too." I stated.

"You do?" Heather smiled.

"Emma and I are going to check this guy out. You stay right here." Carter said. He stood up and Carter and I follow the mystery man. I spotted Heather following us and I nudged Carter. Carter goes after her and comes up behind. "Heather." Carter whispered, grabbing her and pulling her behind a bush. I quickly joined them. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to help you."

"No you can't. It's too dangerous." Carter said.

"He took my mom and I want to help find her."

"Ok…but you have to do what I say."

"Cool! Kinda like I'm a junior ranger."

"Well…yeah." Carter said. Heather stood up.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" Heather shouted loudly. Carter and I pulled her down and Carter covered her mouth.

"Shh!" Carter said, taking his hand off her mouth. "Ok, come on."

* * *

><p>We were still following the mystery man when something fell, making a noise. Carter, Heather and I quickly hid just before the mystery man stopped. He didn't look around. Instead he kept going. Carter, Heather and I continued to following him into an open clearing outside in a back alley. Suddenly Cloaked monsters appear. Heather gasps. Carter pushes her behind him.<p>

"Stay here." Carter told Heather. Carter looked at me. "Let's go." Carter and I went into battle. However, the battle isn't going too well. The cloaked monsters go after Heather. Heather screamed. Cloaked monsters grabbed a hold of Carter and I.

"No!" Carter struggled.

"Let me go." Heather said. She kicked a monster and hits it in the head with her ball. Another monster grabbed her and she screams. Carter and I were fighting to get away, but we weren't having much luck.

"That's enough!" I turned and spotted Kai and Maya fighting off the monsters. I smiled, but Carter was in complete shock.

"Thanks." Carter and I start fighting.

"Glad to help." Maya said. The clocked monsters forgot all about Heather and went to focus on Maya and Kia. Heather fainted out. Kia, Maya and Carter and I kept fighting until the cloak monsters are gone. Carter and I hurried over to Kai and Maya. I gave Maya and Kai a hug.

"Lost Galaxy Rangers? No way."

"Yep. That's us." Kai said.

"And it looks like we got here just in time." Maya added.

"Good timing." I said, catching my breath.

"The little girl!" Kai said, making Carter, Maya and I turn.

"Heather!" Carter said, running over to Heather. Maya, Kai and I followed. Carter picked her up. Kai picked up her ball.

"I think she's ok. It looks like she's just fainted." Kai said.

"We better get her to the Aqua base." Carter said.

"Good idea." I agreed. Carter looked from Kia to Maya. "I owe you guys one."

"No worries." Maya smiled.

"Come on." Carter said. The four of us headed back towards the jeep so we could get to Aqua Base.

* * *

><p>Back at Aqua base.<p>

"It's really great to meet you Leo. You couldn't come at a better time." Carter said. I stood next to Maya, who had her arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"We'd knew you'd need help with Trakeena."

"Why would she come to earth?" Kelsey asked.

"Actually, I was wondering the same thing."

"She mutated into a… a green form. She's capturing these people to steal their life energy. She wants it to restore her power. She wants to mutate again." Leo explained.

"So that's why she captured Heathers mom?" Joel asked.

"Yes." Leo said simply.

* * *

><p>Carter and I walk into the medical wing where Dana was watching over Heather.<p>

"Hey. How's our junior ranger?" Carter asked.

"She's going to be fine." Dana said, standing up. Carter sat down. I stood close to Dana.

"Are you going to save my mom?"

"We're going to do our best. Don't worry." Carter paused. "Heather. Do you remember where you saw that monster? It's important."

"Sure." Heather sat up. "I can show you." Carter chuckled. Dana and I smiled.

"You're awesome." Carter said when Chad entered. Chad hurried over to Carter.

"Carter, there's trouble. We need to go." Dana and I looked at each other.

"You sit tight. I'll be back soon." Carter said to Heather. He stood up.

"We just got a signal. The ghouls have moved outside of town." Chad explained as they left. Dana and I followed behind them. We meet up with Kelsey, Joel, Kia, Leo, and Maya. "Kelsey, did you come up with new information?"

"Nothing that you already had." Kelsey stated.

"Carter!" Heather's voice came behind us. We all stopped and turned. Carter bent down and stopped Heather. "Carter…I want to go too." Carter shook his head.

"No Heather, not this time."

"But you said I was a junior ranger." Carter sighed. Leo rested his hand on Carter's shoulder and smiles, nodding.

"Ok. Come on."

* * *

><p>In the desert. Heather and I stayed in the Jeep while Carter, Joel, Chad, Dana and Kelsey were running toward the signal. Kai, Maya and Leo are with them.<p>

"Come on guys, let's do it." Carter said.

"Hello rangers." Triskull said.

"Where are they? The people you stole for Trakeena?" Carter demanded.

"Come with me and I'll show you." Carter started to step forward, but Leo stops him.

"Careful…" Leo said. "Seems like a trap."

"Why of course it is. Ghouls." Triskull said. Suddenly, Ghouls appear.

"Ready guys?" Leo asked.

"GO Galactic!" Leo, Kai and Maya morphed.

"Lightspeed Rescue." The Lightspeed Rangers morphed. The rangers go into battle with the ghouls. When they finished battling the ghouls and regroup.

"Alright!" Kelsey said, excited.

"Way to go baby." Joel said.

"They did it." Heather said to me.

"I don't think so…something seems fishy." I told her.

"Forget someone?"

"My turn. Battle Booster." Carter said. Carter started to fight monster, but monster grabbed a hold of him, throwing him down. Heather gasped.

"Carter!" Dana yelled. The Lightspeed rangers, Leo, Kai and Maya ran over to Carter.

"A Power Ranger can't defeat the mighty Triskull."

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Leo said. Suddenly, the rangers get blasted down. Carter goes for another shot, but Triskull beats him to the shot. The rangers are down.

"No." I said.

"NOOO!" Heather yelled.

Heather and I quickly got out of jeep and ran towards the rangers. Heather went straight for Carter.

"Carter, are you ok?" Heather asked.

"Yeah." Carter said, looking back at fellow rangers then back at Heather. "We're going to get your mom now."

"Really?"

"We just can't storm into that building." Dana told him.

"There are innocent people in there." Kelsey added.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Do you have a plan?"

"I have an idea." Carter said. He turned towards Heather. "Can I count on you?"

"What do I do?" Heather asked.

* * *

><p>Oh and I am working on a cover for this story, as well as my others. In all honesty...it's not going to be the best. Emma is going to stand out compared to the others...seeing as I had to draw her and it is really bad (i traced the body figure and the rest I did myself.) It will be up hopefully sometime next week.<p>

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best. I know this has been going on for quite some time, but I hope it will be worth the wait!

Also, I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.


	9. Trakeena's Revenge Part 2

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Lightspeed Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Lightspeed Power Rangers Episode 29-30 _Trakeena's Revenge  
><em>

* * *

><p>Carter explained to Heather her part of the plan while the rest of us went to get ready for the other half of the plan. I was actually involved. We all had to wait for the signal, which was the fire alarm that Heather was going to pull. From there, Chad, Joel, Dana, Kelsey, Leo, Kai, Maya and I were going to arrive on a Fire Truck all dressed in firefighters outfits. We were all waiting on the fire truck when we heard our signal. We hurried to the building where people were evacuating the building. The rangers and I went inside the building to get everyone out. As we entered, Heather came out. Carter then joined us. Once everyone was outside, Chad, Joel, Dana, Kelsey, Maya, Kai and I waited by the jeep. Chad, Dana, Kelsey and Joel were talking together while I was talking with Maya and Kai.<p>

"Guys! Get over here." Chad said suddenly. Kai, Maya and I ran over towards Dana, Kelsey and Chad.

"Good Bye Rangers. HAHAHAHA." Trakeena's voice came over the communicator. We all exchanges worried glances.

"Let's go." Chad said. We jump into the jeep and drove to the other side of the building. Chad issued a landing pad. Carter, Leo, Kendrix and Damon fall on top of it, safely.

"Kendrix! Damon!" Maya exclaimed. We all ran over to them. "That was some fall."

"How lucky can a monster be?" Olympius stated. Carter turned around. "I get to destroy the Lightspeed rangers and the Galaxy rangers as well."

"You're in for a big disappointment." Leo said.

"Guys. Ready?" Carter asked.

"Ready." Everyone else replied.

"Go Galactic!"

"Lightspeed Rescue." The Galaxy Rangers and the Lightspeed Rangers are fully morphed.

"Emma." Carter said, but I didn't let him finish. I knew what he was going to say.

"I know. I know. Get to safety." I said, slightly annoyed, heading to the jeep. Once I was at the jeep I watched the rangers fighting and finish off the Batlings. Now the Rangers focus was on Olympius.

"Alright guys, lets hit him all together." Chad said, as they the rangers brought out their weapons. "Fire!" The Rangers aimed and shot at Olympius.

"Why have I wasted energy destroying you, I'll let Trakeena do that. She wanted to repay, I'll let her have her wish. Be careful what you ask for Trakeena. It's time." Olympius threw a dagger towards opening in the wall of the office.

"What is he doing?" Carter wondered.

"This doesn't look good." I said quietly to myself. The sky suddenly turned dark and a purple fog came out from the opening of the office building. It's Trakeena. She was now a giant, tentacle, fire breathing monster. "Nope…not good at all." I started backing away from the jeep, hoping that I wouldn't get stepped on.

"Olympius, you'll never get away with this." Leo yelled.

"Oh, but I have and you'll be the ones that will never get away." Olympius said.

"She's destroying the City!" Chad exclaimed. Carter called on the Megazord. The Lightspeed rangers jump into battle with the Megazord…but they are losing.

"We've got to find a way to help them!" Kendrix said to the others.

"We need the Galatabeast. But there on Mirinoi." Leo pointed out.

"They won't last much longer." Kai said. Suddenly the Galaxy Rangers and I heard a noise coming from the sky behind us. We all turned to see what it was. "What?" That is when we saw the Galatabeast's appear.

"The Galatabeast!" Damon exclaimed.

"Alright. We're back in action. Let's do it." Leo said. The Galaxy rangers get into their galatabeasts and form the Megazord and they help the Lightspeed rangers battle Trakeena. After a full on attack on Trakeena, the Galaxy rangers' galatabeast's no longer have power and the Galaxy rangers are on the ground. The Lightspeed Rangers use their Megazord to pick up the Galaxy rangers. Suddenly the Galaxy Rangers start to glow, which I watched from a distance. The Lightspeed Megazord is suddenly powered by the Lights of Orion and the Megazord gains the Orion Armor and the Galaxy sword. Using their borrowed accessories, the Lightspeed Megazord defeats Trakeena once and for all.

* * *

><p>Carter, Dana, Kelsey, Chad, Joel, Leo, Kendrix, Maya, Damon, Kai, Heather and I walked towards the build where the civilians were being held. After Trakeena was destroyed, the captured civilians safely made it out and paramedics helped them. Carter and Heather are holding hands.<p>

"Heather!" Heather's mom said when she spotted Heather.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Heather smiles. She let go of Carter's hand and rans over to them. They hugged. "I helped the rangers."

"You did?" Heather's mom sounded proud.

"She sure did." Carter said, polishing a badge. "In fact," Carter walked over to her. "She is an official junior ranger." Carter hands Heather the badge.

"Wow." Heather said in awe.

"I'm so proud of you." Heather's mom said and the family hugged.

"We all are." Carter smiled.

"Uh Ladies." Joel walked over to where Maya, Kendrix and I were talking. "You probably want one of these." Joel said, showing them a flier he just signed. Maya and Kendrix laughed and I just shook my head.

"I don't think so." Kendrix said with a smile. Joel's face goes serious as he walks over to them.

"You sure?" Joel asked.

"Boy, you had to put up with Trakeena all the way to Mirinoi?" Dana asked.

"I thought we had it tough." Chad added,

"With Olympius and Vypra. You have it tough enough." Maya said.

"Actually…I think it was kind of fun, getting back into the action." Leo admitted.

"Only you think that was fun, Leo." Kai stated.

"Can you stay awhile? Mariner Bay could use another team of rangers."

"That's a great idea." Kelsey agreed.

"We'd loved to, but we're needed on Mirinoi."

"Well…" Damon squeezed between Dana and Kelsey. "Maybe I'll stay for a little bit."

"No. No." Leo said quickly.

"That would be a bad idea, Damon." I stated. "You'd be too much of a distraction." I laughed. Damon looked at me.

"Says you." Damon replied. I smiled and he gave me a hug.

"We'd better get going." Kendrix stated. I gave Kendrix a hug.

"It was good to see you again."

"Same to you Emma." Kendrix smiled. Maya gave me a hug.

"Bye." Maya said. Kai followed Maya and gave me a hug. Last was Leo.

"It was good to see you all again." I smiled. "Stay safe."

"You too." Leo said. The Lightspeed Rangers and Galaxy Rangers exchanged goodbyes and we went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>Driving back to Aqua Base, we sat in the jeep quietly. Suddenly the Galaxy Rangers fly above us. We all looked up. The Galaxy rangers wave a final goodbye. Carter, Dana, Chad, Kelsey, Joel and I waved back to them and the Galaxy Rangers disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p>We got back to Aqua Base and we ate. After I was finished eating, I took a shower and sat in my room. I grabbed my journal and looked at the date. December 16th 2025. Then I realized that I only had one full day in Mariner Bay with the Lightspeed Rangers. I was going to have to let them know tomorrow morning at breakfast. This week has gone by so fast, I can't believe it. Maybe I will make it home for the holidays. But then again, I can only hope. I grabbed a pen and started to write in my journal.<p>

* * *

><p>BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best. I know this has been going on for quite some time, but I hope it will be worth the wait!<p>

Also, I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.

As you can tell, the cover is up and yes, Emma does stand out. I'm not a people drawer! haha. Tell me what you think about the cover and of course the story! (And I admit I had to trace the body figure, but the rest is all done by me.)


	10. Prepping for Goodbye

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Lightspeed Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 16th (June 19th 2000)<em>

_Today was eventful. First off, I heard my first Fire Alarm and I got to go with the rangers to the emergency. After the rangers got everyone out safely, the fire put out and Joel dropping tons of photos of himself down (which I grabbed one just to remember his quirkiness) Carter and I went for a walk through town where we found a little girl crying. We found out that her mom had been taken by a monster and the monster tried to take her as well. Carter, Heather (the little girl) and I went to investigate. It was supposed to just be me and Carter, but Heather tried to help by following this mystery man and Carter decided it was better to keep her close by. We followed the man into a back alley and were attacked. Carter and I started to fight but were having a hard time. That's when Kai and Maya showed up. They helped us fight off the cloaked monsters. Afterwards, Carter, Kai, and I got together. Carter picked up Heather, who has fainted and we all headed back to the Aqua Base. Carter brought Heather into the Medical Wing, leaving her with Dana. Carter and I joined Chad, Kelsey, Joel, Maya, Kai and Leo, who went straight to the Aqua Base while Kai and Maya helped Carter and I fight off the cloaked monsters. Leo, Maya and Kai explained to us that Trakeena was back, but in a more mutated form. She was capturing people to use their life energy to restore her power and mutate again, which didn't sound good. After discussing a plan, Carter and I went to check on Heather while the others went to find some more information. Carter was asking Heather if she remember where the monster was. Heather did and offered to show us, but then Chad came in saying there was trouble. Chad explained to Carter, Dana and me that the ghouls, or cloaked monsters, have moved outside out of town. The four us met up with Kelsey, Joel, Kai, Leo, and Maya. Just as we were leaving, Heather came and said she wanted to come. Carter wasn't so sure, but Leo pretty much told him to let her come. So Heather and I stayed in the jeep while the Rangers headed towards the signal. Triskull appeared and suddenly some ghouls appeared as well. The rangers won the battle against the ghouls, but something didn't feel right with me. Carter tries to fight Triskull, but Triskull knocked him down. The others rangers hurried towards Carter and soon they were blasted down. Once Triskull left, Heather and I hurried over to Carter and the others. Cater tells Heather that we're going to save her mom and we learned that he had a plan._

_The plan was simple. Heather pulls the fire alarm, Chad, Joel, Dana, Kelsey, Leo, Kai, Maya and I were going to arrive on a fire truck dressed as firefighters. We evacuated the building and Carter helped us, Carter and Leo were inside trying to find Trakeena, So Chad, Joel, Dana, Kelsey, Maya, Kai and I waited near the jeep. During this time, I was talking with Maya and Kai until Chad called everyone over. We heard Trakeena's voice and we all jumped in the jeep and drove to the other side of the building when we got their Chad issued a landing pad so Leo, Carter, Kendrix and Damon landed safely on. The Lightspeed Rangers and the Galaxy Rangers morphed. I went to the jeep to watch the two sets of rangers battle the batlings and soon it was Olympius' turn. The Rangers shot at Olympius, but Olympius threw a dagger at the wall of the building. The sky became dark and a purple fog came out of the opening of the office building. It was Trakeena. She was ugly. She was a giant tentacle, fire breathing monster. I moved from the jeep, so I wouldn't get stepped on. The Lightspeed Rangers called on their Megazord, but they were losing the fight against Trakeena. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Galaxy Rangers Galatabeasts appeared. But the Galatabeast were no match for Trakeena. But, with the borrowed Accessories, the Lightspeed Rangers defeated Trakeena once and for all._

_Once Trakeena was defeated, Chad, Joel, Carter, Dana, Kelsey, Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya, Kendrix, Heather and I made our way towards the entrance of the building where the captured civilians were safely evacuating the building. Heather was reunited with her parents and Carter made Heather an official Junior Ranger. Joel tried to give Maya and Kendrix a signed picture. Kelsey and Dana both thought that two teams of Rangers on earth, but Kendrix said they had to get back to Mirinoi,, but Damon was all too willing to stay. I told Damon he'd be too much of a distraction and we just laughed. The Galaxy Rangers and I said our goodbyes and the Lightspeed Rangers did the same before we went our separate ways. But, as we were heading back to Aqua Base, the Galaxy Rangers flew above us. Everyone waved a final goodbye. Once at the Aqua Base, everyone ate. I jumped in the shower after I ate and it was time to relax. It was a real HECTIC day._

_One more full day in Mariner Bay with Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana and Captain Mitchell. Got to let them know tomorrow. Plus, the holidays are approaching fast. I wonder if I'll make it home in time._

* * *

><p>The next morning, I met Chad and Kelsey at breakfast. I knew I had to tell them I was leaving tomorrow, but I was hoping Carter, Dana and Joel would be around. I grabbed my breakfast and sat down with Kelsey and Chad.<p>

"Where's Carter, Dana and Joel?" I asked as I started on my cereal.

"I think they may have ate early and may already be working." Kelsey said, taking a drink of milk. "Why?"

"I have something to tell you guys." I sighed. "I was hoping to tell all of you at once, but it needs to be said." Chad and Kelsey looked at me.

"What is it Emma?" Chad asked, looking confused.

"Tomorrow is the day I leave. Today's my last full day."

"Already" Kelsey said completely shocked. "But it feels like you just got here."

"Yeah…time flies." Chad, Kelsey and I were quiet the rest of the time. Kelsey finished her breakfast, whispered something to Chad, and left. I was confused and I looked at Chad. "Is everything alright?" Chad looked at me.

"Yeah. Of course. Everything is fine, trust me." Chad said as he quickly finished his breakfast. He stood up. "Don't worry about letting Carter and the others know that it's your last day. Kelsey and I will tell them for you." Chad left before I could say another word. I decided to finish my food and let this day go like any other day.

* * *

><p>I'm back! I haven't gotten my computer back, but my lovely roommate is letting me use her laptop. I've been busy watching my cousin's kids this month. Just last week, i was dealing with two sick kids and now I have a sinus cold. School starts for me August 27th. I have classes four days a week, Fridays off. Also, soon I will be finding out if I get my nanny job back. Fingers crossed!<p>

And, what a great way to come back. A recap!

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best. I know this has been going on for quite some time, but I hope it will be worth the wait!


	11. Parting is such Sweet Sorrow

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Lightspeed. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

><p>Ok, so maybe this day isn't going to go like I planned. Captain Mitchell gave me an assignment, which was pretty much just taking over his job for a few hours while he disappeared. I had to make sure everything was alright, keep an eye on things, make sure everyone was working on what they were supposed to and I was required to stay in the one area until Captain Mitchell relieved me of the duties at lunch time. I was going to get lunch with Carter, Dana, Joel, Kelsey and Chad, but they were nowhere around. I ate lunch alone and headed back to my room, because Captain Mitchell no longer needed me today. I laid down on my bed, reading my book, but that didn't last and I ended up taking a nap. I was woken up by Kelsey and Dana around four in the afternoon.<p>

"Hey sleepy head." Dana said with a smile.

"Long day?" Kelsey said, also with a smile.

"Where were you guys?" I asked, sitting up in my bed. "We usually eat lunch together."

"We know." Kelsey said, looking at Dana. "We were busy."

"I could have helped. I've been here since lunch."

"It was work related." Dana told me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Come with us." Dana smiled. I got off my bed and followed Kelsey and Dana into the dining room. Kelsey and Dan let me walk in first. That's when I saw a banner that said _Goodbye Emma. _Carter, Chad, Joel and Captain Mitchell were there. I smiled slightly, taking it all in.

"Wow…" I said in awe. Dana and Kelsey joined Carter, Chad, Joel and Captain Mitchell.

"We wanted to send you off on a good note." Carter stated. I looked around. There was food, a cake, a table where all of us could sit at, everything to have a good time.

"Thanks everyone. This is great." I smiled. "But you didn't have too."

"We wanted too." Kelsey said.

"Yeah, with all the help you've given us for the past few days really helped us out." Chad added.

"Hey, what are we waiting for?" Joel started. "Let's eat."

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 17th (June 20 2000)<em>

_I was given the greatest surprise today. Carter, Kelsey, Chad, Dana, Joel and Captain Mitchell threw me a going away party. I defiantly wasn't expecting it and it was a lot of fun. There were games, food, and talking. I even got pictures and everything. Captain Mitchell used this camera that printed out the pictures right away. I don't remember what he told me it was called, but everyone now has a picture with me. We even had a picture taken in our Lightspeed jackets. I already got them in my album, put dates and names by the too._

_Tomorrow the Time Traveler and I are heading off once again. I really hope we head home. This trip is starting to be a little long._

* * *

><p>The next morning, I got up and got dressed and made sure I had everything packed. I joined Carter, Dana, Kelsey, Chad and Joel for breakfast as usual. Captain Mitchell no longer requested my help because he was trying to get back to how things were before I arrived, and I don't blame him either. Carter, Dana, Kelsey, Chad and Joel spent the whole time with me. We just talked. Not much to say either, but it was still fun. After lunch, I put my Lightspeed Jacket on and grabbed my bags. I met up with Carter, Dana, Kelsey, Chad, Joel and Captain Mitchell.<p>

"Ready?" Carter asked. I nodded. Captain Mitchell shook my hand.

"Thank you for all your help."

"It was no trouble."

"We should go." Carter said. I headed outside after saying good bye to Captain Mitchell. Carter, Dana, Chad, Kelsey, Joel and I got into the jeep. We headed to the place where I had appeared. I had explained to the Rangers where I usually meet Time Traveler. We waited in the jeep until the Time Traveler appeared.

"Alright Time Traveler." I said, stepping forward with all my stuff. "What's the big idea of putting me in a burning building?"

"Oops, my bad."

"Just bring me home." I said quickly. "To my time."

"We're just getting started." I turned to face the Rangers.

"Thanks for everything. Bye." The Time Traveler and I disappeared.

* * *

><p>If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.<p>

Oh, quick side note, school started for me, August 27th. And I have like 4 ed courses with 40 hours of in class placement. Right now I'm in two choirs, a science class, have meets every Tuesdays and i'm helping out on a Blackbox Play. I'll find out whats going on with my job Friday. I'm letting you know this because I am going to be busy, but i'm still writing.


	12. Time for Time Force

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Time Force. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

><p>I landed on my feet, facing the Time Traveler. I looked around.<p>

"Really? This is not New Tech City." I told him.

"Oh. I know. Remember, I control where we go."

"I figured that out the first time." Suddenly, the Time Traveler disappeared. I sighed and decided to start walking around.

"He's gone." Someone said. I turned around to see five Rangers.

"He'll be back." The pink Ranger said, before walking over to me. The others followed.

"No way!" The green Ranger said. "It's Emma Richardson." I looked confused, but stayed where I was.

"Who's Emma?" The red Ranger asked.

"Emma is, or was, the SPD White Ranger." The green Ranger said. "She's a legend."

"What are you doing here?" The pink Ranger asked.

"The Time Traveler brought me here." I told her. "It sounds like your green Ranger friend knows who I am."

"So do I." The pink Ranger said, not exactly sounding like she was in a good mood.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We're the Time Force Rangers." The red Ranger stated. "You said the Time Traveler brought you here?" I nodded.

"The Time Traveler and I have been at this for a few weeks." I told him. "I'm here for a week."

"Come on." The yellow Ranger said. "You can stay with us."

"What?" The pink Ranger exclaimed.

"She can't stay out here. Ransik might take advantage of that." The yellow Ranger stated.

"She's right." The blue Ranger spoke.

"Alright. Fine. Come on." I followed the Rangers back to where ever they were taking me.

* * *

><p>"Look, we know who you are and we know all about the Time Traveler." The pink Ranger, whom I found out was named Jen, said.<p>

"Good, because I am tired of explaining." I said. The Time Force Rangers had taken me to a Clock Tower, where they were currently living. I defiantly wasn't expecting that. "So, how is it that you know who I am? I haven't gotten that far in my Power Ranger History."

"We're the Time Force Rangers." The green Ranger, whom I learned to be known as Trip, said. "The four of us are from the year 3000." Trip said, pointing to himself, Jen, the yellow and the blue Rangers, whom I learned go by Katie and Lucas. "We followed Ransik here."

"I see." I said slowly. I turned to the Red Ranger, whom goes by the name of Wes. "If you're not from the future, how'd you become a Time Force Ranger?"

"Well…" Wes stated, but Jen interrupted him.

"That's not important right now." Jen said. "We've got work to do." Jen said, tossing a white jump suit to Wes. "Come on." Katie and Lucas each grabbed a white jump suit as we ll.

"Coming Trip?" Wes asked.

"You know…I think I'll stay here." Trip said. Jen turned.

"No." Jen said. "We have jobs to do. We need your help."

"But…" Jen glared at Trip. "Alright."

"I could help."

"No." Jen said. "We've got it."

"Are you sure? I'm a fast learner."

"Yeah. We've done it before." Jen, Wes, Lucas and Katie put on their white jump suits.

"Trip?" Katie looked at Trip. "Come on." Trip put his white jump suit on. The five Rangers left. I sighed and set my stuff down. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>By the time the Rangers got back, I was sitting next to a window flipping through my photo album. Even though I was in a Clock Tower, I wasn't paying attention to the time. Circuit, a robotic owl, which reminded me of RIC, talked with me a little bit, telling me Jen will come to like me eventually. Trip came up when he got back and walked over to me with a box of pizza.<p>

"Hey." Trip said. I turned.

"Hey." Trip held up the pizza box.

"Hungry?" Trip asked. Now that he mentioned it, I was hungry. I nodded, closing my album and moving to sit with Trip, who technically sat where I was. We each took a slice of pizza.

"Why does Jen act the way she does towards me?" I asked.

"Well…"

"She's just like that." Wes said, walking over to us. "She just need some time." Wes took a slice of pizza.

"You're also from the future." Circuit added.

"So are you guys."

"But, we followed Ransik." Katie said, joining us. "You were taken to the past.

"Technically, I was trying to stop the Time Traveler from escaping." I told them, eating my pizza. "Trust me, I didn't plan this either."

"Of course not." Trip said quickly.

"I know you guys can't say anything, but I want to know…" I trailed off. "Do I make it back to my time?" Trip looked like he was going to answer.

"Trip, don't you dare." Jen said from behind us. Everyone looked at Jen, then at me.

"I'm not asking when, just if." I told them. "It's not giving anything away. It doesn't change anything."

"You never know." Jen stated. Trip looked at Jen. Then he looked at me. "Trip, don't."

"It's ok Trip. It's probably for the best." I said, finishing my slice of pizza. I put my album away and grabbed my shoulder bag. I walked towards the stairs to leave the Clock Tower.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked.

"Out." I told them. "You guys don't want my help, so I'm going out to look for something to do." I turned and left the Clock Tower.

* * *

><p>If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.<p>

Hey, if you like Power Rangers, check out my Ancient Subzero Fanfic if you haven't already. Also, if your friends are into Power Ranger Fanfics, defiantly let them know about this one. Spread the word!

Also, if you like Pokemon or Ghost Whisperer, please check out my page. Please let your friends know about me!


	13. Meeting the Quantum Ranger

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Time Force. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

><p>I sat, swinging on a swing at a random park I found. I always seem to find a park when I needed one. There were some other kids around, but most of them weren't even my age. As it got later, and even darker, parents took their kids home and older kids started to leave as well. One kid, who seemed close to my age, walked over to me.<p>

"Hey. It's getting dark out, shouldn't you be heading home?" The girl asked, sitting on the swing next to me.

"I'm hiding from…" I paused. "My cousin." I told her. "Besides, I'm not from around here."

"Why are you hiding from your cousin?" She asked.

"Because he doesn't really understand me."

"I know how it is." She said. "By the way, my name is Allison."

"Names Emma, nice to meet you."

"Well, I better go." Allison said, getting off the swing. "My parents will become worried. We have these robots and mutant monsters that appear, so being gone too long worries them."

"Oh."

"But we have the Power Rangers to keep us safe." Allison said with a smile. "See you around."

"Bye." Allison left and I was now alone. I understand why some people would be afraid of monsters, or robots, but I'm not. I'm a Power ranger. The SPD White Ranger to say the least, but no one knows that. I can't wait to go home. I continued to swing.

"You should be heading home." A voice said behind me. I stopped the swing and turned around. "It's not safe for kids out after dark."

"I'm not a normal kid." I told him. "Besides, I'm not here from around here. My home is far away." I looked at the guy talking to me. "What are you wearing?"

"You really aren't from around here, are you?"

"No, she's not." I heard Wes behind me. "Hello Eric."

"Wes."

"You two know each other?" I asked, looking at Wes.

"We go back."

"You know this girl Wes?"

"Yeah, and you should know about her too."

"Oh really?" Eric asked. "Why should I listen?"

"She's from the future."

"Wes!" I exclaimed, but this seemed to get Eric's attention.

"Like the others?" Eric asked. He knows about Trip, Jen, Lucas and Katie?

"No, but she is a Power Ranger."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, when she leaves in a week, a monster will appear."

"Look," I turned to face Eric. "I'm a ranger from the future. I'm not a Time Force Ranger and I am not from their time. I'm an SPD Ranger. There is this monster called the Time Traveler and he is the reason I am here. He is also the only way I leave. So just leave him to me." Eric gave me this look, then turned to Wes.

"You're responsible for her." Was all Eric said before he walked away. I stayed on the swing, but didn't swing.

"Here" Wes said, handing me a piece of paper. "I was to give you this." Wes said, handing me a piece of paper. I grabbed it confused. "It's from Trip." I opened it. It simply read: _Yes you do. _I smiled and put the note in my bag. "Come on, let's head back." I got of the swing and grabbed my bag and followed Wes back to the Clock Tower.

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 18 (June 20 2000-Sept. 19 2001)<em>

_I ate breakfast and lunch with Carter, Dana, Chad, Kelsey and Joel. I spent all my time left with them until we left to meet the Time Traveler. I had asked the Time Traveler to bring me home, but apparently we are just getting started._

_So the next thing I know I'm in a brand new place called Silver Hills, California. Year 2001. Here, I met the Time Force Rangers. There is Wes, Katie, Trip, Lucas and Jen. Only Wes isn't from the future like the others. The Time Force Rangers are from the year 3000 and they followed some guy name Ransik here to 2001 to protect earth from Ransik. Wes was given a morpher, more like forced to take, because he was the only one able to activate it. Something about a lot of great grandsons away was the original red. Confusing in my opinion._

_Also, Jen is really mean to me. She won't let me help out or anything. Trip and Wes are cool and so is Circuit. Circuit is a Robotic Owl. Reminds me of RIC back in New Tech City. Oh, and I don't know when, but…Trip told me secretly that I will be home, eventually. I can't wait!_

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 19 (Sept. 20 2001)<em>

_Ok, I am so going insane! I mean I am literally stuck in the Clock Tower with Circuit all day. Don't get me wrong, Circuit is great to talk to, but I'm getting BORED. I wish Jen would let me help them. They do odd jobs and I am a fast learner. But Jen seems to have control over everyone, so no matter if Trip and Wes think it's a good idea, Jen things its better if I stay here. I so can't wait for this week to be over, and that's a first._

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 20 (Sept. 21 2001)<em>

_Ok, so today was a little better than yesterday. That's only because Trip and Wes stayed in the Clock Tower with me. I got to go out and see Silver Hills and I just got to hang out with them. But then Jen came back and I can't wait to give her a piece of my mind. The whole Respect Your Elders should really come in handy. (Seeing as I am from 2025 and she's from 3000)._

* * *

><p>If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.<p>

Hey, if you like Power Rangers, check out my Ancient Subzero Fanfic if you haven't already. Also, if your friends are into Power Ranger Fanfics, defiantly let them know about this one. Spread the word!

Also, if you like Pokemon or Ghost Whisperer, please check out my page. Please let your friends know about me!


	14. Time For Lightspeed Part 1

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Time Force. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Time Force Power Rangers Episode 33 _Time for Lightspeed_

* * *

><p>Late into the night…or early morning, I really think it was in between, but anyway. Trip, Wes, Katie, Lucas and Jen left because of a disturbance at the Silver Hills Museum. They went to check it out and I went back to sleep. I heard the Rangers return not long afterwards.<p>

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up in the make-shift bed they made me.

"We really don't know." Trip replied.

"The Silver Guardians didn't see anything." Wes added.

"Eric?" I asked. Wes nodded.

"Well someone tried to steal something." Jen stated. "We should really rest and in the morning, find out what was almost stolen." Jen told everyone.

"Right." Katie said. After that, no one said anything and we all went back to bed.

* * *

><p>The following morning. The rangers and I started to look up information. Well, technically the Rangers were doing the work. Jen still wouldn't let me help.<p>

"The museum said that the intruder was trying to still this." Trip said, bringing up a picture on some technology that they had from the future. A stone that looked like fire, color yellow.

"That's pretty." I said. I recognized it from my history book, but I don't remember what it was called.

"But they didn't get it?"

"No." Wes said.

"If they want it that badly, they'll try again." Jen said, turning to face everyone. "And when they do, we'll be there."

* * *

><p>That night I stayed behind in the Clock Tower, again. Circuit helped me pull up the museum on the same technology that Trip was using for looking up information, from a satellite. Katie and Trip are hiding behind some bushes. Jen, Wes and Luke are hiding behind a statue thingy that looked like a wall. I was starting to get tired when suddenly; Ransik appears with Nadira and some goons. They enter museum.<p>

"That's Ransik." Circuit clarified. "And Nadira and some Cyclobots." Now this was getting interesting. The rangers start running inside but get blasted by Vypra.

"No way!" I exclaimed. Vypra said something, which without audio we couldn't hear, but more goons appeared. "Why doesn't this thing have audio?" The Rangers go into battle and after a while, there is a blast. The Rangers fly back and demorphed. Ransik, Nadira and the Cyclobots come out of the Museum. Vypra walks up to them. Ransik holds up the yellow looking fire. Vypra, Ransik, Nadira and the Cyclobots disappear. The Rangers start getting up when a vehicle pulls up in front of them. I stared at the screen in disbelieve. "It can't be…" I watched as Carter walked out of the jeep and towards the rangers.

* * *

><p>I waited until the Wes, Jen, Katie, Lucas and Trip came back with Carter. When Carter entered I smiled.<p>

"Carter!" I said with a smile. Carter heard his name and turned to see me.

"Emma?" I walked over to Carter and gave him a hug. He hugged me back in return. "Still not home yet?" I shook my head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Is it because of Vypra?" Carter nodded.

"She wants the Solar Amulet." Carter explained. I nodded slowly, smiling slightly because I remembered the Amulet, but then became worried.

"Seriously?" I remember reading something from my history book when I was skimming the book one day. And I believe Kat mentioned something about the Solar Amulet, and I knew it wasn't good, but I don't remember it all. I think that might have been one of those days where I sick…or not paying full attention.

"Ransik never cared about the solar amulet. So why does Vypra want it so badly?" Jen asked.

"The amulet holds powers to the shadow world. Now that she has it, Vypra will use her black magic to raise a super demon."

"That's right." I sighed. Carter looked at me, as well as the Time Force Rangers. "What, I do read and listen when Kat is teaching me stuff. I know more than you think."

"A demon?" Jen asked, looking back at Luke and Wes then back at Carter. "How are we supposed to fight that?"

"It won't be easy. But I have some friends that could help us out." Carter told them. "I'll call them in the morning. Right now we are going to need our rest." Everyone nodded in agreement. Wes, Jen, Trip, Katie and Lucas climbed into bed. I stayed with Carter.

"When I meant we are going to need rest, I did mean you as well." Carter told me. I looked at Carter, trying to hide a smile.

"So I can come with you and help?" I asked. Carter nodded.

"I don't see why not." I couldn't help but smile and gave him a big hug.

"You have no idea how badly I want to get out of this Clock Tower and do something productive." I told him. "I haven't done anything helpful since I got her because Jen doesn't want me to help." Carter looked at me confused. "Long story."

"Alright, we'll let's get some rest. We are going to want to start right away." I nodded and went to bed.

* * *

><p>That morning, Carter made a few phone calls in private before Carter, Wes and I jumped into the Lightspeed jeep. Trip, Lucas, Katie and Jen split up somehow and went in opposite directions. Of course, when Jen found out I was helping, she wasn't too thrilled, but listened to Carter. Carter stopped the jeep and he got out and looked at Wes.<p>

"This has got to be it." Carter said as Wes and I got out of the car. Wes brought his communicator to his mouth.

"Guys, I think we have something. Meet us at the abandoned subway." Wes said.

"We're on our way." Jen replied.

* * *

><p>If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.<p>

Hey, if you like Power Rangers, check out my Ancient Subzero Fanfic if you haven't already. Also, if your friends are into Power Ranger Fanfics, defiantly let them know about this one. Spread the word!

Also, if you like Pokemon or Ghost Whisperer, please check out my page. Please let your friends know about me!


	15. Time For Lightspeed Part 2

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Time Force. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Time Force Power Rangers Episode 33 _Time for Lightspeed_

* * *

><p>Inside the abandoned subway, we quietly sneak up on Vypra and Ransik. Carter kicks amulet out of Vypra's hand. Carter, Wes and I start fighting off the bad guys. Carter then picks up amulet and hands it to me. Vypra started getting off the ground.<p>

"You." Vypra said, than she looked at me. "And little miss I'm From the Future."

"It's nice to see you too Vypra." I said sarcastically.

"I see you're still keeping bad company." Carter added.

"Yes. And we have something in common." Ransik said with a laugh. "We both want to destroy rangers." Ransik laughed again. Ransik brought up sword and shoots electricity out and aims it at Carter, Wes and I. Carter gets thrown backwards.

"Carter!" Wes and I exclaimed and hurried over to him. Wes helped him up.

"Let's go!" Wes said. Ransik takes aims again. Wes, Carter and I get outside, still running to get away. We quickly get in the jeep and drive off. Wes looks behind the jeep.  
>"We lost them." Something shoots at the jeep.<p>

"Think again." Carter and I said in unison. Carter started to drive faster. I looked behind to see Vypra in some sort of vehicle. She shoots and Carter dodges. She shoots again and Carter dodges again. She shoots two more shots and this time it hits the jeep. The jeeps stops and Wes and Carter look at each other.

"Why aren't we moving?" I asked quickly.

"Let's get out of here." Wes said. We get out of the jeep quickly and Vypra stops us as we run. I was still holding the amulet. Vypra walks towards us, sword pointed at us. Wes turns.

"Come on." Wes said. We started to run, but Ransik stops us.

"Going somewhere?" Ransik asked, throwing Wes back. Carter and I run over to him.

"Come on Wes, I got'cha." Carter said, helping Wes to his feet. Vypra and Ransik stood next to each other.

"I'll take the amulet." Vypra said. Carter looks at the Amulet that I was still holding tightly in my grips.

"NEVER!" Carter yelled, grabbing the amulet from my hands and got ready to throw it on the ground when we heard Nadira laugh. Carter stopped.

"You might want to wait a second, red ranger." Carter, Wes and I look toward Nadira. Cyclobots have Jen, Lucas, Trip and Katie.

"Smash it Carter!" Jen yelled, struggling in the Cyclobots grips. Carter looked at the amulet then back at the others. He gets ready to smash it again, but stops. Ransik and Nadira laugh. Vypra walks towards us.

"I'll take that." Vypra said, taking the Amulet and walks away. Vypra held the Amulet up. "There's still time." Vypra brings the Amulet down. She lets go of the amulet and it starts floating on its own. "From the deepest shadows far below. Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Now mighty Quarganon now it's your time to return." I literally held my breath as the Amulet became Quarganon. The Cyclobots let Trip, Katie, Lucas and Jen go and toss them towards Wes, Carter and I. "Destroy them Quarganon."

"It will be my pleasure." Quarganon said with a laugh and he started to move forward. But suddenly, he is hit with a blast. Everyone turns and to spot Dana, Joel, Kelsey and Chad, all four of them with their weapons out.

"Who are they?" Lucas asked. Do these guys not know anything about the History of Power Rangers?

"Those are my friends." Carter said simply.

"They're the Lightspeed rangers." Trip said. At least Trip knew what he was talking about. Dana, Chad, Joel, and Kelsey hurry over towards us and everyone shakes hands.

"Alright Emma, you know the drill." Kelsey said. I nodded and moved to a save place.

"10 rangers?" Ransik laughed. "No problem. No problem at all." The 10 rangers start lining up. Just then another vehicle arrives. Eric and someone else, who was in a Lightspeed jacket said.

"You mean twelve." The person I didn't know said. They joined the other rangers. Vypra moved back towards Ransik and Nadira.

"I've been waiting for this. For a long, long time." Vypra said.

"Let's do it." Wes said simply.

"Ready?" Carter asked.

"Ready." Joel, Chad, Dana and Kelsey replied.

"Lightspeed Rescue."

"Titanium Power."

"Ready?" Wes asked.

"Ready." Jen, Katie, Lucas and Trip said.

"Time for Time Force."

"Quantum Power." Everyone was morphed into ranger uniforms.

"Lightspeed Rescue."

"Time for time force."

"Show them what demon power can do." Vypra said.

"Let's do it." Wes said. All 12 rangers go into battle. The rangers start to fight, working together to take on Vypra, Ransik, Quarganon and their goons.

"Destroy them." Vypra yelled. Working together, the rangers fight off Vypra's goons. Eric, Chad, Joel, Carter and Wes are in upgraded suits, kind of like our SWAT mode suits. When everyone regrouped, it was only Vypra and Quarganon left.

"Let's finish this. Ready? Fire!" Wes said. The 12 rangers aimed and shoot and Vypra and Quarganon, defeating them.

"POWER RANGERS!" They said at once. I ran from where I was hiding.

"You guys did it!" I said, giving Carter a hug, soon followed by Chad, Joel, Dana and Kelsey.

* * *

><p>Back at Clock Tower, everyone was introduced and I learned that the Titanium Ranger is Ryan Mitchell, Dana's brother and Captain Mitchell's son! Dana had explained to me why Ryan wasn't there when I was, and it all made sense.<p>

"Come on guys. Check it out." Wes said as we all entered. "What do you think?"

"Come on. Over here. Trip points towards the bell. "Got the bell over here." Joel walked around.

"I thought you guys came from the future? This place looks kinda…" Joel thinks. "Old." Kelsey nudges Joel and gives him a look. Circuit flew around.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Circuit asked, as he land. "Some old things are good. And in anyway, we like it." Lucas smiles and nods in agreement.

"Thanks you guys for everything." Jen said.

"No problem." Dana added, wrapping an arm around me in a hug.

"You guys are doing an awesome job." Ryan added.

"We wanted to give you something to remember us by." Wes said. The Time Force Rangers lined up across Lightspeed Rangers. I stood on the sidelines. The Time Force Rangers handed over the Time Force uniforms. Carter and the others are lost for words. Jen looked worried.

"What is it? You don't like them?" Jen asked.

"No they're great! It's just that…" Chad said, slowly trailing off.

"We had something to give you guys too." Kelsey said. The Lightspeed Rangers looked at Cater and Carter nodded. The Light Speed Rangers take off their jackets and handing them to the Time force rangers. Jen, Wes, Katie, Trip and Lucas put them on.

"It's perfect." Wes said.

"Nice." Jen added.

"Yeah." Trip agreed.

"Thanks." Lucas said, shaking Chad's hand.

"How about we escort you back to Mariner Bay?" Wes suggested to Carter.

"Great." Carter said. Wes and Carter did a high five hand shake thing. "You've got the jackets, now try the dance." Everyone laughs. Time force Rangers get in a triangle. Wes looks at them.

"Are we ready?" Wes asked.

"Sure." Jen replied.

"Lightspeed rescue." Wes, Trip, Katie, Lucas, and Jen said. Everyone laughed.

"We should probably get going." Dana said.

"Yeah, I have a honeymoon to get back to." Joel added.

"Right." Carter agreed.

"Can I come with?" I asked quickly before anyone could leave without me.

"I don't see why not." Carter said just before Jen could say no.

"She can ride on the back of my Vector Cycle on the way back." Wes told her. "No harm there."

"Alright, fine. Let's go." Jen said. I jumped in the jeep with Dana, Carter, Joel, Chad, Kelsey and Ryan. Trip, Lucas, Jen, Katie, and Wes followed the Jeep back to Mariner Bay

* * *

><p>If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.<p>

Hey, if you like Power Rangers, check out my Ancient Subzero Fanfic if you haven't already. Also, if your friends are into Power Ranger Fanfics, defiantly let them know about this one. Spread the word!

Also, if you like Pokemon or Ghost Whisperer, please check out my page. Please let your friends know about me!

So I have goal. I want to finish this story by New Years Day. I think I can make it. I have a roommate helping me with Dialog and I have the ending already completed. Can it be done?

ALSO! If there are any villains you want Emma to meet, besides Ransik, let me know. ^_^ I'm going up to Operation Overdrive.


	16. Making Amends

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Time Force. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

><p>We got back to the Clock Tower. I was happy because I got to tag along. Of course, Jen wasn't pleased.<p>

"Thanks for letting me tag a long." I said to Katie, Wes, Trip, Jen and Lucas.

"It's not like we had much a choice." Jen stated. Wes and Trip exchanged glances.

"Hey, why don't we get some food?" Wes said, jumping in between Jen and I. Lucas and Katie pulled Jen aside while Trip and Wes pulled me aside.

"I want to talk to her." I told them. "I want to know why she is treating me like she is and trying to resolve things."

"Is that a good idea right now?" Wes asked. "Maybe you should wait while she calms down a bit."

"It needs to be resolved soon." I told them. "I'll wait until tomorrow and that's it."

"Ok." Wes said.

"And I only want Jen to be there. No one else." Wes and Trip looked at each other than back at me. "I mean it. Just Jen and I. No one to intervene."

"If you're sure." Wes said.

"Yes, I'm sure." I told him. "You two need to get Katie and Lucas out too."

"Ok, we can do that." Trip said.

"Tomorrow morning?" Wes asked. I nodded.

"Thanks for understanding why I have to do this." I said.

"It's not a problem." Wes stated. "Just don't get mad if she doesn't change her mind."

"I just want to talk. I swear. I don't care if we never get along. I have had enemies with former Power Rangers before."

_Dec. 21 (Sept. 22nd 2001)_

_So, today the alarms went off early in the morning. Trip, Wes, Katie, Jen and Lucas went to check it out, but by the time they got to the scene, the Silver Guardians were there, but no villain. Later that morning, after some sleep, the Rangers looked up what the villain was after. It was the Solar Amulet. I've seen a picture in my history book. The rangers planned a stakeout that I watched on some technology screen. Everything was fine until Vypra, Ransik, Nadira and some Cyclobots appeared. The rangers were sent flying and they suddenly demorphed. Next thing I knew, Carter drove up. I waited until the rangers returned with Carter. He explained why Vypra wanted to the Solar Amulet. She wanted to raise a demon. He said fighting it wouldn't be easy, but he had some friends that could help. Carter told me before I went to bed that I could help them. So excited!_

_Dec. 22nd (Sept 23rd 2001)_

_Carter made some phone calls before Wes, Carter and I jumped in the Lightspeed jeep. We ended up looking around an abandoned subway. We found Vypra and Ransik with the amulet. We fought them off and got the amulet. Ransik shot out a blast from his sword and shoot at Carter. We thought it was a good idea to run. We left the subway and jumped in the jeep. I had a hold of the amulet. We were driving away and we thought we had lost them, until something shot at the jeep. When the jeep stopped, we jumped out, but we were stopped by Ransik and Vypra. Wes was thrown back. Carter helped him up. Vypra wanted the amulet, but Carter wouldn't budge. He took the amulet from my hands and got ready to smash it, but Nadira came into view with Jen, Katie, Lucas and Trip in the hands of some Cyclops. Jen wanted Carter to smash the amulet, but Carter couldn't. Vypra took the amulet and called the demon. Vypra told Quarganon, the demon, to destroy us and as he made his way towards us, he was blasted by Dana, Chad, Joel and Kelsey, who hurried over to us. Just as the 10 rangers got ready to fight, Eric and Ryan arrived, making it 12 rangers. Together they were able to fight off Vypra and the demon._

_We got back to the Clock Tower and that's when I was introduced to Ryan, Dana's brother. The Time Force Rangers escorted the Lightspeed Rangers back to Mariner Bay and I got to go with. Joel had a honeymoon to get back too. I rode on Wes' Vector Cycle on the way back from Mariner Bay. Once Back, I told Trip and Wes that I wanted to talk to Jen tomorrow. I don't care if I get her to like me, but I want respect and her to back off a little. I hope it works._

* * *

><p>The following morning Wes and Trip was able to leave to let me talk to Jen. What was even better was that I ended up having to help her paint a fence, so we got in the white suits and headed out. Neither of us talked until we got to our destination.<p>

"You set this up." Jen stated as she started to paint. I started painting too.

"I just told Wes and Trip I wanted to talk to you, I was not expecting this." Jen scoffed. "Why must you be like this?" I asked her. "What did I do to make you act like this?" Jen didn't say anything. "Ok, I get it. I'm from the future. So are you." Jen just continued painting. "Come on, Jen. Just talk to me and I will leave you alone."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Jen asked as she stopped painting and turned to face me. I stopped painting as well. "You're from the future. What you do here…"

"Might chance the future. I get that." I said, interrupting her. "That's exactly what I told Tommy, Kim, Jason, Billy, Trini and Zack when I first met them." I started painting again. "Besides, it's not like I have any control over where the Time Traveler takes me." Jen sighed.

"Ok, fine." Jen said. "It's nothing against you. This was going to happen, you can say."

"Me coming to the past?"

"Yes." Jen said, starting to paint again. "It's just; I don't want anything to change, especially since the Time Force Rangers have already changed history."

"Trust me. I'm doing everything I can not to change history. But everything is not in my hands. Where we go is the Time Travelers decision, not mine. I can only control the week I am here." I stated. "It's a lot different than how you got here."

"Yeah, I get it." Jen stated.

"Let's finish painting this shed and then find the others."

* * *

><p>Got my computer back. Winter Break has been hectic with me getting sick twice, being with family for the holidays and working a lot! (i have the most hours this week than those who have been there longer)<p>

So that so called "goal" I set myself didn't happen. So I'm gonna set a new goal. My new goal is to be done by the end of my spring break. Spring Break is March 11-15th. So my goal day is the 18th (the following Monday)

Keep checking my profile to get updates!

So I feel like I owe you guys for the wait. So here's TWO hints of whats to come. But first, here are the first two hints, in case you've forgotten. (making a total of four)

Hint 1

Something will happen to Emma

HINT 2:

The Time Traveler reveals something important about himself and Emma.

Hint 3:

Emma's dream will return and will reveal a secret.

Hint 4:

The Time Traveler may be someone who appears in the story more than once. ^-^


	17. Reflections of Evil

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Time Force. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Time Force Power Rangers Episode 34 _Reflections of Evil_

* * *

><p>Back at the clock tower everyone was doing their own little thing. Wes and Trip were playing a game of chess, while I was watching them. Lucas was checking himself out in a hand-held mirror. Katie walked downstairs towards Wes and Trip. Wes points at Lucas and we giggled. Katie walks up to Lucas.<p>

"Hey Lucas." Katie said as she takes the mirror away from Lucas. Katie decides to play keep away.

"Hey! Very funny, now give it back."

"Don't you ever get tired of looking in the mirror?"

"No."

"You couldn't survive without a mirror, now could you?" Katie asked.

"Oh no." Lucas says as Katie accidently drops the mirror. The mirror falls onto the floor and breaks. Lucas goes to the mirror. "Oh man."

"You know what it means when you break a mirror?" Wes asked. "Seven years bad luck." Wes moves a chess piece. "Check."

* * *

><p>The Rangers got a distress call and they headed out.<p>

"Circuit, can you pull up the action with some sound this time?" I asked, still wanting to see the action.

"Sure. Just set up the monitor." Circuit said. I set up the monitor, and with Circuit's directions, I was able to pull up the action with the rangers, with sound.

"Whoa, what's causing all of this?" Wes asked.

"The reflections are coming from up there." Jen said, pointing to the top of a building nearby.

"Let's go." Wes said. The rangers headed all the way up to the building where they spotted a mirror. "Look there is the mirror." The rangers run towards the mirror. Lucas stops and looks at his reflection.

"Whoa, hey good looking. Someone's kind of styling. Yeah." Lucas said, checking himself out in his mirror. Katie and Jen look over the edge.

"Well, whoever was up here is gone now. So let's search the building." Jen said, turning to face the others.

"I look good." Lucas smiles. Jen turns the mirror away from him.

"Lucas what are you doing?" Jen asked.

"Yeah this is serious." Trip agreed.

"Over here!" A monster said, appearing in front of them. The monster went through a door and into building.

"LOOK!" Trip said, pointing towards the door.

"Hey you! Stop!" Wes yelled. They run towards the door. However, the inside is empty except for an enclosed circle of mirrors. "Whoa. Where did he go?"

"I think he got away." Lucas stated.

"Let's look around just to be sure." Wes stated.

"Stay alert everyone." Jen said. The rangers started walking towards the mirrors.

"What is that over there?" Katie asked.

"I don't know." Trip said, sounding confused.

"They look like mirrors. That's kind of strange. What do you think there for?" Wes wondered.

"Be careful, I don't like the looks of this." Jen said. Lucas entered the circle of mirrors."

"Actually Jen, these look pretty good from over here." Lucas started to look at himself in the mirror and laughs. "Hey handsome. I wish I had this kind of set up in the tower. This is great." Katie looks at Lucas. "Now I got every angle covered."

"Lucas would you give it a rest already?" Katie said annoyed.

"Hey, just checking out the uniform. We have to look sharp, don't we? We are the Time Force Rangers after all." Lucas's mirror image starts making different movements then what Lucas is doing. Trip points at the mirrors.

"Lucas your reflection!" Trip exclaimed. All turn and look. Lucas moves closer to the mirror and is pulled in by his reflection. I literally dropped my water in surprise. Where did Lucas go?

"Lucas!" Wes yelled. They all run towards the mirror that Lucas disappeared into. "What happened? Where'd he go? Lucas?" Wes started pounding the mirror. All of a sudden, Katie is grabbed and pulled into a different mirror. Jen and Trip try to grab a hold of Katie and they got pulled in too.

"Jen?! No!" Wes yelled. Suddenly, Wes is pulled into a different mirror.

* * *

><p>"Circuit! Where did the rangers go?" I asked, looking at the screen that showed nothing but mirrors.<p>

"I don't know. This is really weird." Circuit said. "Let's hope the rangers know what they are doing to get back here. "Rangers. It's Circuit. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." Wes' voice came in. "We've been pulled into an alternate dimension of some kind."

"I bet if they destroy the monster, they can be freed." I stated.

"Right." Circuit and I continued to watch the screen. After some time of waiting, we spotted Eric walked in and suddenly disappeared into a mirror.

"And there goes Eric." I said, leaning back in my chair. The screen started getting boring, since nothing was really happening and it was making me wish that I had a spinning chair. After a while, Wes' voice came through.

"Circuit!"

"Say no more Wes!"

"Say no more to what? What's going on Circuit?"

"They just needed the Mega Zord." I nodded and watched the mirrors. Suddenly all the mirrors break and the rangers fall back into real world.

"They're back!" I said with a smile.

"Alright the mirrors are gone. We're back." Wes said joyfully.

"Good job everybody." Jen said. The monster's appears, looking like a toy.

"It's Mirracon. I'll take care of him." Lucas said, stepping forward. "You're under arrest." Lucas said. He looked at his fellow rangers. "That's one mirror I'm glad we broke."

* * *

><p>Back at clock tower.<p>

Trip, Jen and I were watching TV. Wes and Lucas were playing chess. Wes is wearing a pair of sunglasses and has fallen asleep at the chess board. Lucas was looking at his reflection in Wes's sunglasses and fixes his hair. Katie comes down the stairs. She is carrying a new mirror.

"Hey Romeo. I got you something." Katie said, showing him the mirror. "I'm sorry about the other."

"No thanks. I never want to see another mirror as long as I live." Lucas stated.

"Oh come on. That's such a silly superstition." Katie replied.

"I don't care. Keep it away from me." Lucas told her.

"Lucas just take it."

"No, I can't. Katie no." The mirror drops from Katie's hand and breaks.

"Oh no." Katie said. Wes wakes up and takes off the sunglasses and looks at the mirror. Jen, Trip and I turned around.

"Haven't you broken enough mirrors for a couple seven years?" I asked.

"Lucas. That's another seven years." Wes said, moving a chess piece. "Check Mate."

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 23nd (Sept 24rd 2001)<em>

_This morning, Jen and I were able to talk while painting a shed. Yes. I actually got to help out today, and it was pure coincidence. Afterwards, we headed back to the Clock Tower to chill with the rest of the rangers. Lucas was checking himself in this hand-held mirror of his and Katie was teasing him about it. He ended up dropping it and shattering the glass. Wes told him 7 years of bad luck. Suddenly, the rangers got a distress call and went to check it out. Circuit and I pulled the rangers up on their screen, and this time there was sound. I'm guessing since we were watching Security Camera footage from the other night that there was no sound because it was a security camera. _

_Anyway. The rangers spot this monster and go to chase after it. However, when they do, they only find a room with mirrors. The rangers were being cautious, all but Lucas. He was mesmerized by the fact that he could see himself from all different angles. But that was suddenly disrupted when Lucas' reflection pulled him into the mirror. Next thing I know, Katie is getting pulled into a Mirror, followed by Jen and Trip who tried to pull Katie the opposite direction and then Wes was pulled in. We couldn't see anything, but Wes could still communicate with Circuit. Circuit and I watched the blank screen to spot Eric walk in and get pulled into a mirror. After what seemed like hours, the rangers appeared and the mirrors broke. They captured the monster, Mirracon, and came back to the clock tower where we went back to chilling. Katie had bought a mirror for Lucas, but he didn't want it. So in a fight between keeping it and returning it, the mirror fell and broke. Wes told Lucas that he had yet another 7 years of bad luck (and that's not counting the mirrors that were broken from battling Mirracon._

_So, today is Monday. Meaning it is my last full day tomorrow in Silver Hills. _

* * *

><p>Got my computer back. Winter Break has been hectic with me getting sick twice, being with family for the holidays and working a lot! (i have the most hours this week than those who have been there longer)<p>

So that so called "goal" I set myself didn't happen. So I'm gonna set a new goal. My new goal is to be done by the end of my spring break. Spring Break is March 11-15th. So my goal day is the 18th (the following Monday)

Also, the website I get my dialog from is down for maintenance and won't be up until the 15th this month. I should be able to update at least one or two chapters, but I can't do much without dialog. :(

Keep checking my profile to get updates!


	18. The Island in the Sky

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Time Force. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

><p>I joined the rangers downstairs for breakfast. Trip, Katie and Lucas were having a conversation as they were getting ready to head out on some odd jobs. Wes and Jen were talking too, but not getting ready to head out.<p>

"Hey Emma." Trip said when he spotted me coming down the stairs.

"Sleep well?" Katie asked. I nodded.

"I have something to tell you." I said. The five Time Force rangers looked at me.

"Is everything alright?" Wes asked.

"Yes. I thought I would let you know that today is my last full day. I leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Wow. That was quick." Lucas said. Katie and Jen agreed. Trip looked disappointed. Wes look shocked.

"Yeah." I said slowly. "That's usually what happens."

"Well, is there anything you want to do before you leave?" Wes asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if there were some pictures with you guys." I stated. "In previous years, I got either pictures with the rangers or of the rangers, as a way to remember them by."

"Yeah, we could do that after we get back." Katie said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. Katie, Lucas and Trip left, leaving Jen, Wes and I alone in the tower. We were quiet for a while. I opened up the book that I brought when me that Trini had given me in 1993 and continued reading it.

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 24th (Sept 25th 2001)<em>

_Merry Christmas Eve to me. _

_Today was pretty boring. Nothing big happened. For a while it was just me, Jen and Wes. All we did was talk and go for a walk. When Katie, Lucas and Trip came back from their odd job we took some pictures, like promised. We picked up some food and talked. Everyone went to bed pretty early. I stayed up and filled my portfolio with pictures and dates. Now I'm writing in my journal. I leave tomorrow. I'm not sure when I will get home, but I do get home sometime…I hope that it is tomorrow. What a great Christmas present that would be. Not holding my breath though._

* * *

><p>The following morning was pretty boring. I woke up a little later than normal, and when I got out of bed, the Time Force Rangers were just returning from somewhere. The afternoon finally came and I was already packed and ready to go. I didn't want to seem eager to leave, but I was so bored this past week, I was ready to leave. I did enjoy being with the Time Force Rangers though. Wes, Jen, Trip, Katie and Lucas walked with me to the place we meet a week ago. I turned to face the rangers.<p>

"It was nice getting to know all of you." I smiled. "Good luck on capturing Ransik."

"Thanks." Jen said with a smile. The Time Force Rangers looked at each other and then pulled something out of their pockets.

"Merry Christmas." They said in unison, pulling out Time Force Ranger Figurines from their pockets. I laughed as the rangers handed me their color ranger figurine.

"Thank you." I smiled. "How did you know it was Christmas for me?"

"We're from the future." Katie stated. "We knew." I looked at each of the Time Force Figurines. "We're really popular here."

"These are cool. Thank you." I put the figurines in my shoulder bag just as the Time Traveler appeared. "I've got to go." I turned towards the Time Traveler.

"Ready White Ranger?" The Time Traveler asked. I crossed my arms.

"Ready to go home." I said. The Time Traveler moved his hand to the clock on his chest. I turned to face the Time Force Rangers. "Goodbye and thanks again for everything." I said before we disappeared.

* * *

><p>I landed in what looked like a forest. Now I know for a fact that I am not in New Tech City. I've lived in New Tech City and don't know about a forest. So…where was I? Another good question was where was I going to go? For all I know I could be lost in the forest for the next week. <em>Snap<em>. I turned quickly. What was that noise? Was someone else here? I dropped my bags and got ready to fight.

"Hello?" I heard a women's voice speak. A girl wearing white came into view. She looked at me. "Whoa now, I'm not going to hurt you." I started to relax, until the Time Traveler appeared.

"Would you look at that? The white ranger found the white ranger." The girl and I looked at each other and turned and faced the Time Traveler.

"Look Time Traveler, I'm really getting sick and tired of your games." I said, getting slightly annoyed with the Time Traveler.

"But we are having so much fun." The Time Traveler said before disappearing. The girl looked at me.

"I'm guessing you know that monster?"

"Yeah." I said slowly. "He said something about the white ranger finding the white ranger." I added. "Are you a ranger?" The girl nodded.

"I'm Alyssa, White Wild Force Ranger."

"I'm Emma, White SPD Ranger." I smiled slightly. "The Time Traveler and I have been going through time. He tried to escape and I followed him. Now, he won't take me home to 2025."

"Grab your stuff. Come with me." Alyssa said. "I'll bring you to meet the team." I picked up my bags and I followed Alyssa through the forest. She at least knew what she was doing and where she was going.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alyssa, there you…" The person in Red started before he saw me. "Who's this?" He asked. This made the others look up as well.<p>

"This is Emma. She's a ranger from the future." Alyssa told her friends.

"I was brought here by the Time Traveler. He tried to escape by traveling through time. However, I foiled his plans by going with him. Now, we've been going through time." I explained. The five other rangers looked confused.

"How do you know she is even a ranger?" The girl in yellow asked.

"Because the Time Traveler said the White Ranger found the white ranger." Alyssa said. I grabbed my morpher and opened it up, revealing my badge. The five rangers looked at it and I closed it and put it back. The five other rangers hesitated. A girl in a white dress appeared behind the rangers and walked up to me.

"We should trust her rangers." The girl said. "I am princess Shayla. It is nice to meet you."

"I'm Cole." The guy in red said.

"I'm Max." The guy in blue smiled.

"Danny." The guy in black stated simply.

"I'm Taylor." The girl in yellow said.

"Merrick." The guy wearing a dark blue said. "Welcome to Animarium." I looked at Merrick confused.

"Where?" Princess Shayla smiled.

"Animarium is an island that floats in the sky." Princess Shayla explained. My mouth dropped open. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't decide to go off exploring on my own. I could have fallen.

"Taylor flew over it and said it's shaped like a turtle." Max said. "Which is funny because it's right over the city of Turtle Cove."

"How long are you here for?" Taylor asked, her arms folded. Great. Another Jen, or maybe another Kat.

"Next Wednesday. Same time. Same place." I explained. "The Time Traveler and I meet at the same time and same place in a week."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Danny asked, curious.

"She can stay with me." Alyssa spoke up. "It's not like I have any roommates and she can chill out here when I'm in class or something."

"Class?" I looked at Alyssa confused.

"I'm in college." Alyssa smiled.

"Alright."

"We can go drop your stuff off at my place and then we can all get some lunch and we can learn more about you and you can learn more about us. Sound like a plan?" Alyssa suggested.

"Sounds good." Danny, Merrick and Cole stated in unison.

"What kind of food?" Max wondered.

"Sure, I guess." Taylor said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 25th (Sept 27th 2001-March 13th 2002)<em>

_Merry Christmas to me._

_The Time Force Rangers were gone when I woke this morning, but returned by the time I was dressed and ready to go. It was a boring morning and then when the afternoon came and it was time for me to go, the rangers and I walked to where I was supposed to meet up with the Time Traveler. The Time Force Rangers then wished me a Merry Christmas and handed me little toy figurines of the Time Force Rangers. Apparently they are a big deal in Silver Hills. The Time Traveler arrived and I said my finale goodbye and then the Time Traveler and I were gone._

_That is when I ended up in the middle of the forest! I seriously didn't know where I was, but I could easily pick out that I wasn't in New Tech City. I didn't want to walk around because I could be lost. That's when I heard someone. I soon found out it was Alyssa, the White Wild Force Ranger. I didn't know she was a ranger until the Time Traveler appeared (Always seems to come when he feels like it). He had told us that the white ranger had found the white ranger. When he disappeared, that's when Alyssa told me who she was and I told her who I was. She then took me to a place that I soon would learn to be the Command Center for the Wild Force Rangers. There I met Cole, Merrick, Danny, Taylor, Max and Princess Shayla. I found out that I was on an island in the sky! The sky! Max said that Taylor flew over the island and it's shaped like a turtle that's located over Turtle Cove. Interesting. _

_Alyssa is letting me stay with her for this week. Apparently she's a college student who knows Karate. After dropping my stuff off, the rangers and I went to find some food and a place we could talk. I've learned who their evil villain is and what they call their foot soldiers. Orgs apparently. It's going to be a long week. _

_Also, it seems like Taylor is going to take some time to get used to. She doesn't seem too thrilled with me being here. Kind of like Jen and Kat. At least I was able to win Jen over._

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 26th (March 14th 2002)<em>

_Can you say uneventful? Today was so boring, I took a nap! I was reading my book that Trini gave me, which I am almost done with by the way, and I just fell right to sleep. I was sitting at the table that Animarium had at the Command Center. Alyssa was in class. Cole was, I believe, training. Where Taylor, Max, Merrick and Danny were I had no clue. Princess Shayla was ever so excited to learn about me and about power rangers in the future. I told her what I could, talking about some of the monsters we battle, but other than that, boring. _

_After Alyssa got done with classes, suddenly everyone was around Animarium. We talked some more, had some food and that was about it. Seriously. This day was boring and dragged on until after I took my nap. And I thought being trapped in the clock tower with Circuit was boring. I hope something eventful happens tomorrow._

* * *

><p>Happy almost May?<p>

I have been so stuck on this story! I'm sorry for the delay. Also, it's hard for me to get dialog since the website i used is different. I have to sign up to watch videos. So I started and then it asked me for a credit card number and said the website was free. I stopped and now my roommate is getting dialog from her boyfriends Netflix.

Again, I'm sorry! :(

Keep checking my profile to get updates!


	19. The Wings of Animeria

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Wild Force. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Wild Force Power Rangers Episode 23 _The Wings of Animeria_

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, I was finishing up the book Trini had given me when suddenly the pool of water that was at the Command Center shot up. Princess Shayla looked worried. Cole and Merrick looked at each other and we all headed over to the pool. I was more curious on why it shot up like it did. It was pretty cool. We looked in the pool.<p>

"Looks like Master Org is up to no good again." Cole said.

"Look who he's brought back." Merrick said. "Super Nayzor." Cole grabbed his morpher and dialed a number. "Taylor, its Cole. We've got trouble." Cole and Merrick were already leaving, while getting ahold of the other rangers. Princess Shayla and I stayed there. I stayed near the pool and watched in awe.

* * *

><p>All 6 rangers appear on scene about the same time. It seemed that no matter what they did, they could not defeat him, even after combining their weapons. Taylor, Max, Alyssa and Danny all demorphed when they fell to the ground. Cole and Merrick keep fighting, but soon they are knocked to the ground. When Nayzor is about to deliver a final blow to Cole and Merrick, a lightning bolt suddenly strikes down at Nayzor. It is Animus who appeared in the sky and teleports the rangers back to their base.<p>

Cole and Merrick are talking while Princess Shayla and I tended to the other rangers.

"How could we let this happen to our friends?" Cole wondered, mad at himself.

"We couldn't protect them. It's all our fault." Merrick stated, disappointed. Princess Shayla overhears and goes to them.

"No, Merrick, you did everything you could." Princess Shayla said.

"Exactly." I said in agreement.

"There has to be another way to beat super Nayzor." Cole stated. "But what?" The pool of water starts to shoot up. We all hurry over to it. I'm still in awe on how the water shoots up like it does.

"He's in the city." Princess Shayla stated.

"It's up to us, Merrick. The earth is depending on us to save it." Cole said. "Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"I am ready." Cole and Merrick head to the city to battle.

Princess Shayla and I watched over the other rangers. I walk over to the pool of water to watch the battle. Merrick and Cole are losing. They keep getting knocked down. Just as Nayzor is about to finish off Cole, a light comes from Cole's hand and pushes Nayzor back. I watched carefully. It looks like a new weapon, a new animal in the ranger's case. It's a falcon Summoner. It fires towards Nayzor and he gets destroyed. All that was left of Nayzor was a pile of green slime. There are two more Orks. The Orks make their focus Cole. Merrick joins battle, but was hit hard and demorphed. The Orks kept their focus on the Cole. There are some explosions, but everyone still remained. Cole brings out a new battle suit that flies. They fire at Cole, but he deflects it. Cole ends up depowering the two Orks and they turn back into humans.

Four colorful lights appear in front of Cole. Suddenly, Taylor, Max, Alyssa and Danny were standing in front of Cole. Suddenly, Nayzor grew. Taylor, Max, Alyssa and Danny morph. Cole summons the new falcon Zord. It strikes some blows at Nayzor before making the Isis Megazord. They flew around in the air and together, they defeat Nayzor.

* * *

><p>When the rangers go back to the base Princess Shayla and I greeted them.<p>

"Guys!" Princess Shayla called for the rangers.

"You guys never answered my question. What happened?" Cole asked his fellow rangers.

"Uh, we woke up in this place together. It was like we were all sharing the same dream." Max tried to explain.

"That's right. And there was someone there. I think." Danny was trying hard to remember. He looked at Alyssa, Max and Taylor. "Was it a kid?"

"I forget." Alyssa stated honestly. "I know that he told us something. There's something that we had to do. I just can't remember what it was."

"You guys are kidding me, right?" Cole asked in disbelieve.

"The more I try to remember what happened, the quicker I forget." Max told us.

"Maybe…we're not supposed to remember." Taylor stated simply.

"It must not have been too important if you don't remember." I stated.

"You may be right." Max stated.

* * *

><p><em>Decemeber 27th (<em>_March 15th 2002)_

_When I asked for something eventful, I definitely got it. Super Nayzor was set down. Something happened to Alyssa, Max, Danny and Taylor. Cole and Merrick blamed themselves. All it took was to face Super Nayzor and the others were fine. They said it felt like they were sharing the same dream, but they don't remember it. Other than that, they were fine. __ Something I found very interesting is that their pool of water shoots up when the earth is in trouble. I didn't know that and I was in AWE! I wish that would have happened earlier. And I can't figure it out. _

* * *

><p><em>December 28th (March 16th 2002)<em>

_Today was not as boring as the other day. Then again, it is Saturday and Alyssa doesn't have class…so I got to spend time with her and the other rangers, even if it wasn't much. Mostly we just talked. I also feel as Taylor is starting to warm up to me, maybe not as much as I would like, but it's something. We talked and just had some a nice relaxing day._

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short. Another will be up soon!<p>

I'm done with school for the summer! (Which ended like three weeks ago)  
>And my excuse for taking awhile is that I have been working (someone quit and I got all her hours) plus I have been reading. I have finished my Alex Cross series by James Patterson and I started rereading the Shadow Falls series by C.C Hunter and finally read the last book in the series(which I finished in less then 6 hours). If you like Fantasy books, I defiantly recommend the series. Now I am starting the Frost Series (another series I recommend) by Jennifer Estep. (I've read the series before, but I have the next book and need a refresher.)<p>

Keep checking my profile to get updates!

Also, if you have any good books you think I should read, leave a comment and let me know! I'm always looking for some good books. (I love Fantasy, Detective type books)


	20. Reinforcements from the Future

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Wild Force. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Wild Force Power Rangers Episode 24-25 _Reinforcements from the Future_

* * *

><p>I was sitting at the base reading one of the books Ernie had given me while the rangers went into to town to investigate some Orgs. It wasn't that long before the rangers returned. I marked my page in my book and listened to what happened.<p>

"Well, how'd it go?" I asked casually.

"Something about those orgs was different." Alyssa explained, obviously confused. "And why did those other rangers call them mutants?"

"You met other Power Rangers?" Princess Shayla asked. I looked confused, wondering what rangers they could have been talking about.

"Mm-hmm. Yep." Cole said.

"Well, were they nice?" Princess Shayla asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone but Taylor said. I looked at Taylor, wondering why she didn't like them.

"NO!" Taylor yelled.

"Taylor especially liked the Quantum Ranger. Oh yeah!" Max said. I stopped.

"Quantum Ranger?" I said, but no one heard what I said. Taylor was upset and Danny and Alyssa were telling Max to keep quiet. Taylor then left. "I'll be back." I said, grabbing my bag and heading for town.

* * *

><p>It didn't take me as long as I thought to find Eric, and to my surprise Wes, in the garage of the Silver Guardians base. I stopped outside the garage and listened in, not wanting my presence to be known just yet.<p>

"Eric, first we have to contact the future and find out if any mutants have escaped." Wes said. Eric nodded in agreement and Wes and Eric set up the monitor. Wes pressed a button and Trip appeared on the monitor.

"Wes! Eric! Oh, it's good to see you." Trip said.

"Hey Trip. Have any mutants escaped from the future?" Wes asked Trip.

"Oh, um…" Trip hesitated. I knew right then Trip knew something.

"Trip, please, you have to tell us what you know." Wes said.

"Time Force was tracking three fugitives in the year 3001. How they showed up in the year 2002 is beyond me." Trip explained. "Oh! And there's something you should know, Wes, um…" Trip paused. "Jen was assigned a special mission to arrest those mutants, but we…we lost contact with her a few weeks ago." Wes turned away from the screen and my mouth dropped open, even I knew Jen would keep in contact.

"Jen." Wes said softly. I entered the garage as Eric placed his hand on Wes's shoulder.

"Maybe we should go look for her." I said, making Wes and Eric turn my direction.

"Emma?" Wes and Eric said in unison. How Eric still remembered my name was a surprise to me.

"I thought you left?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, see the thing about Time Traveling, it can be really unpredictable."

"Hey Emma."

"Hey Trip." I said, moving towards the monitor. "Tell the others I said hi."

"I'll do some research and see what I can find out for you." Trip said. "I'll get back to you." Trip hung up and Eric folded up the monitor.

"Well, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"How about we head back to our base?" I turned around at the sound of Taylor's voice.

"How did you find me?" I asked. Wes and Eric were confused.

"I followed you." Taylor said.

"We need to know about the orgs anyway." Eric said.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>Taylor and Emily took Wes and Eric to the base. Everyone came together.<p>

"Good to see you guys again." Cole said, shaking Wes' hand. Princess Shayla comes out of the pool of water.

"Welcome, friends. I'm Princess Shayla." Wes and Eric looked at each other dazed and confused.

"I was taken by surprised too, don't worry." I whispered to Wes and Eric.

"What brings you two all the way up here?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, we came to ask you guys about these orgs." Wes asked.

"We've never encounter creatures like those before." Cole stated.

"The monsters you fought earlier were definitely orgs. But they're not like any I've ever seen before." Princess Shayla told us. A device went off in Wes' pocket. Wes and Eric set up a monitor. There was a message from Trip. The Wild Force rangers were in awe. Wes, Eric and I surrounded the monitor.

"Hey guys!" Trip said. "Oh, I see you have company. Anyway, I've been doing some research for you, and I've got some information that I think is going to help. I found out that those three monsters that attacked you guys earlier are not just mutants. They're also half org."

"What?" Wes asked.

"In light of this evidence, Time Force has classified these suspects as Mutorgs." Trip stated.

"Mutorgs. Very original." I stated.

"How can they be both mutant and org?" Alyssa asked.

"I-I don't – I don't know." Trip stammered. "But I think I know someone who could help us."

"Who?" I asked as Wes and Eric exchanged glances, but the video feed with Trip disappeared. "Now what?"

"Eric, you stay her with the other rangers, Cole, Emma and I will drive around and monitor the town. Let us know if you hear anything." Wes suggested. Eric nodded in agreement. Wes looked from me to Cole. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Danny, Max, Taylor, Alyssa Danny and Max are talking.<p>

"How can we beat them if they're half mutant and half org?" Danny wondered.

"Hey don't worry." Max said. "Look, with the Time Force guys on our side, we can take 'em. Hey, never give up, right?"

"Never give up! Yeah!" Danny agreed. Danny and Max do a chest bump and Danny knocks over Max. Danny tries to help Max up.

"Max! Max, I'm so sorry." Danny said. Taylor overheard them. Eric goes over to Taylor.

"You've got some interesting friends." Eric said to her.

"They drive me crazy sometimes." Taylor said. Max is mad at Danny and starts walking away. Danny is still apologizing.

"I used to feel the same way about my friends." Eric told her.

Eric and Taylor exchange a glance and Eric leaves.

* * *

><p>Cole, Wes and I were driving down the street, monitoring the city.<p>

"I never knew there were other power rangers." Cole stated

"There are other rangers out there, all right. We all fight for the same goal." Wes stated.

"And I can confirm that we are still fighting for the same goal." I smiled.

"It's nice to know there are others in this world like us." Cole started.

"It's important to have friends you can count on." Wes stated.

"Yeah." I smiled slightly, thinking about my fellow rangers back in 2025. "It's nice to know that a friend has got your back." Suddenly, Cole's phone rings. He answered.

"What's up Alyssa?

"They're back." Alyssa said on the other side of the phone.

"On our way." Cole said, hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" Wes asked.

"They're back." Sirens wail and we were off.

* * *

><p>All Rangers appear in a rock corral. I stood back and watched from behind some rocks. They all morphed and the battle began. The rangers were losing in the beginning.<p>

These Mutorgs are very strong. Wes gets knocked back and demorphed. It took all I had not to go and check on him. It helped that a figure in a cape saved Wes from getting hurt.

"Jen!" I exclaimed. Jen looked extremely different. Jen joins the battle. She leads the others away to safety. The three Mutorgs made a big explosion.

* * *

><p>Princess Shayla is touching the futuristic screen to try and get it to work when we walked up. The Rangers entered, rubbing their sore spots after the battle they just had.<p>

"I can't believe we were beaten like that." Cole said, rubbing his sore shoulder. I could tell that everyone was upset. Jen, Wes, Eric and I took up the rear. The Wild Force rangers sat down.

"Jen, how long have you been here in the present?" Wes asked Jen casually.

"I've been tracking those Mutorgs about a week." Jen stated.

"You've been here for a week. Why didn't you contact us?" Wes asked, sounding upset that she didn't call. I could understand why.

"I wanted to, Wes, but…" Jen trailed off because Princess Shayla interrupted them.

"Um, guys?" Princess Shayla said, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it, Princess Shayla?" Wes asked.

"This thing started beeping while you were gone." Princess Shayla said, pointing to the monitor. "It looks like there's some kind of owl inside it."

"That's Circuit." Jen and I said in unison. I love that robotic owl.

Jen, Wes and I ran over towards the screen and Wes pressed a button. Circuit appeared.

"Hey Circuit!" I said with a smile. "Got some good news I hope."

"Hi, guys. Captain Logan is sending us back in the Time Ship to help you out. Reinforcements are on the way!" I smiled.

"That's great!" I exclaimed.

"Right on! Awesome!" Everyone else said. I couldn't tell who said what, but everyone was excited. Everyone hugged and everyone's spirit changed, knowing that all the Time Force Rangers were going to be helping. Jen and Wes look at each other and smiled.

* * *

><p>The Rangers and I went to the beach and started waiting for the ship carrying the rest of the Time Force Rangers to appear. It came through a wormhole and landed on the beach. Trip, Lucas and Katie run out of the ship to meet up with their friends.<p>

"All right, Wes! Emma!" Trip said excited.

"It's so good to see you!" Katie said with a smile.

"Jen!" Trip exclaimed, surprised to see her.

Wes, Jen and I run up to the three Time Force Rangers and hug.

"It's so good to see you all again." I said, releasing my hug with Trip.

"Lucas." Jen greeted. There are many greetings and happiness. Eric salutes them and the Wild Force rangers just look on and smile. Then everyone sees Ransik, with cuffs on, and Nadira exit the ship too.

"Ransik." Jen said defensively. Jen is about to take her gun out but Trip stops her.

"Wait, easy, Jen! Ransik and Nadira are here to help us." I looked just as confused as Jen. He was the bad guy.

"Time Force Ranger, we've had a long and twisted history. I've done many horrible things in the past. Allow me to make up for this one. I know that it is hard for you to believe me, but I give you my word—I am here to help." Ransik explained himself. Cole walked up and put his hand on Jen's shoulder.

"He's telling you the truth. His words come from his heart." Cole said.

"All right. We'll listen to what he has to say." Jen said. I knew why Jen was acting the way she was. Could we really trust what he says?

* * *

><p>That night, we all sat around a campfire. Ransik looked as though he was going to tell a story…a story about the Mutorgs. Everyone sat around him, eager for the story to begin. Ransik sat down and he looked at his beautiful daughter.<p>

"It's all my fault. I was the one who created the Mutorgs." Ransik started.

_~Flashback~_

_In the years before I donned my mask and started the most notorious crime gang in history, I was shunned by humans. Wandering aimlessly, I eked out an existence in the shadows of the utopia made possible by Time Force. It was in those shadows that I found others forgotten by time. _

_"Release us!" The statues said._

_"What are you?" Ransik asked._

_"We are orgs. Humans imprisoned us in these stone tombs long ago." _

_"What do you want?" Ransik asked the orgs._

_"Revenge! Free us so we can punish humans for this. We will give you great power for your help."_

_"If humans are your enemy, then our quest is the same!" Ransik said and he released the orgs._

_~End of Flashback~_

"The orgs copied my mutant DNA and created new bodies for themselves—half mutant, half org. That is how the Mutorgs came to be." Ransik continued. "In return for my help, they make my entire body a weapon. Back then, I was filled with rage. I hungered for power and because of it, I freed those monsters. But now I have a chance to make things right and help you destroy them…if you will trust me."

Everyone looked at Jen, even I did. It is her choice whether or not Ransik helps destroy the three Mutorgs. Everyone else seemed to trust what Ransik was explaining. Jen stood up.

"No matter how much we want to, we can't change the past…but we can work for a better future." Jen finally stated. I smiled. Jen walked towards Ransik and released Ransik from his cuffs. Jen and Ransik shook hands. If Jen can trust Ransik, then I can trust him too.

* * *

><p><em>December 29th (March 17th 2002)<em>

_Today was pretty eventful. The Rangers went into town to check on some orgs and they come back and mention the Quantum Ranger. There is only one Quantum Ranger that I know of and his name is Eric. So while the rangers were discussing Taylor and the Quantum Ranger, I went to see if I could find Eric. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard. I found Eric and Wes with the rest of the Silver Guardians. I approached them while they were on the monitor talking to Trip. Taylor ended up following me and the two of us took Wes and Eric back to Animarium. Wes and Eric thought they were mutants and the Wild Force Rangers thought they were orgs. Trip got back to us and pretty much told us everyone was right. Half mutant. Half Orgs. Mutorgs. Original, I know. Cole, Wes and I went for a drive, monitoring the City when Cole got a call from Alyssa. The Mutorgs were back. _

_We headed to the beach and I stayed far enough back where I could still watch the action. The rangers were having some trouble and then suddenly, Jen appeared. She came and helped and we all hurried back to base. Jen's been in the present for a week. She's been following the Mutorgs. Circuit called and told us that the other rangers were being sent to 2002 as well. We went back to the beach and everyone had greeted each other. It was great to see Trip, Katie and Lucas again too. However, they weren't the only ones on the ship. Nadira and Ransik were there too. Ransik told us that he was the reason the Mutorgs were around. He's going to help. Let's hope that's true. Jen seems to trust him. I have to take a page from her book._

_Also, Wes and Jen haven't left each other's side since they have been reunited. Everyone is starting to settle down for the night. Wes is telling me I need to get some sleep if I am going to help them tomorrow. He's starting to sound like a parent. But then again, he said I can help them tomorrow. So, I better get some sleep! _

_Just two more full days. Monday and Tuesday. Then I'm off again. Time does fly…_

* * *

><p>It was still night and almost everyone was asleep now. Wes tucked Trip in and walked over to Princess Shayla. Wes thought that I was asleep, but I listened in. I was having a hard time falling asleep with so much going on.<p>

"Thank you." Wes said to her before walking over to Jen, who sat next to the fire. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulder. He sits and Jen puts the blanket over his shoulders too. I smiled.

"I knew that someday I'd see you again, Jen." Wes said, obviously smiling.

"I guess I can change my destiny, too." Jen stated simply. Wes puts Jen's head on his shoulder and holds her close and said nothing else. I looked towards Eric was looking at the strange couple while holding his Quantum Defender. Taylor comes out from behind a rock and goes to Eric from the side.

"Always working?" Taylor asked. Eric jumped slightly.

"Yep." Eric said simply.

"Can I see that?" Taylor asked, pointing to Eric's Quantum Defender.

"Yeah, sure." Eric said. Taylor sat next to Eric. "Now, this isn't your…uh…standard issue Silver Guardian weapon here. This is a one of a kind—The Quantum Defender." He hands Taylor the QD. She looks at it for a bit. She tries to touch a button. "Hey, be careful with that now. That's not a toy, you know."

"Hey, I was in the Air Force. I could probably teach you a few things about this." Taylor said with a smile. Eric smiled back at her. I smiled before getting comfortable and falling to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone was refreshed and ready to go when the fountain shoots water up and we all run over to it.<p>

"The Mutorgs are here." Ransik stated.

"That's why they went back in time…to join forces with the Master Org of the 21st Century." Princess Shayla stated.

"So they could rewrite the future!" Ransik exclaimed.

"Well that's not good." I stated.

"We've got to stop them. Let's go." Cole stated. Everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>We all arrived at the Power Plant. And I mean everyone. Ransik, Nadira, both sets of Rangers and myself.<p>

"Let's split up." Cole suggested.

"Good idea." I agreed.

"Hey, wait. Help me get the Mutorgs. I'm the only one that can negate their power." Ransik stated. Cole nodded.

Wes, Cole, Nadira, and Ransik went left. Jen, Alyssa and I went the opposite direction. Danny, Trip, Lucas, and Max went in the down. And lastly, Eric, Taylor and Katie went the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>We were walking around when we were surrounded.<p>

"They must be under Master Org's control." Alyssa stated.

"You're probably right." I said. The three of us jumped into battle and when they were defeated, we hurried off to find the others. We ran into Danny, Max, Taylor, Katie, Lucas and Trip. They were also attacked by minions under Master Org's control. We found Wes, Cole, Ransik and Nadira just as Ransik sacrificed himself to get rid of the Mutant halves of the Mutorgs. He was still alive.

"Destroy them." Nadira and I stayed back with Ransik while the rangers jumped into battle. Before they morphed, Merrick joined us. All the rangers morphed and defeated the three Mutorgs.

* * *

><p>Later that day, we all headed back to Animarium. Circuit was there and Princess Shayla had set up a picnic for everyone.<p>

"I just love picnics! Is it all set?" Circuit asked Princess Shayla.

"Perfect." Princess Shayla said with a smile. We all see Princess Shayla from across the field.

"Hello Princess Shayla!" Everyone yelled simultaneously, some of us waved.

"Hey, guys!" Princess Shayla called back. When we got close I smiled when I saw Circuit.

"Circuit!"

"Hi Emma!" We all sit down and start eating. It was a lot of fun. Everyone was laughing and even Ransik was giving hugs. Not a side that I thought I would see, but I guess everyone can change. Max started dancing and we were drinking out of coconut halves. When everyone started doing their own thing, I grabbed my journal and started writing.

_ December 30th (March 18th 2002)_

_ I got to help the rangers fight off some minions of the Master Org. That's who the three Mutorgs were looking for. When the Rangers went to fight the Mutorgs, Ransik, Nadira and I stood back. When the battle was done, we all headed back to Animarium where Circuit and Princess Shayla had set up a picnic. The food was so good. Everyone was enjoying themselves. I even saw a different side of Ransik. It was weird. Everyone is off doing their own thing._

I stopped to watch Max as he tried to woo Nadira with a bouquet of flowers and Ransik was watching too. Max tries to warm up to Ransik, but Lucas comes and takes Nadira away. Max and Ransik both didn't look happy, but Lucas and Nadira did.

_ I just watched Max try to Woo Nadira with a bouquet of flowers. Nice jester, but Ransik saw and he wasn't thrilled. I am never going to have what Ransik and Nadira have as Father and Daughter. Not that I don't mind, knowing who my dad is. Max tried warming up to Ransik too, but Lucas came up and took Nadira and they walked away. Nadira and Lucas look happy together._

I looked up and found Eric and Taylor. I was close enough where I could hear what was going on.

"Is that any good?" Eric asked Taylor. Taylor looked up as she closed her book.

"It's fine." She said simply.

"Fine?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing." Eric goes to the other side of Taylor.

"It doesn't look like something to me."

"Just a book."

"Yeah, just a book." Eric tickles Taylor's side and grabs her book. She jumps up.

"Give me that!"

"Oh, I've read this before!" Eric said as he ran. Taylor chased after him. I stated laughing because I can definitely tell they like each other.

_ Eric just tickled Taylor and took her book from her and is now playing a little game I like to call Keep away. Eric and Taylor may have some chemistry going on. I can definitely see them together._

I turn my attention towards Katie and Danny. Trip, Merrick and Princess Shayla were with them.

"One. Two. Three. Go." Princess Shayla counted. Katie and Danny were having an arm wrestling match. Trip and Merrick were watching. Wes and Cole have a running match with Alyssa and Jen as officials. Everything ends on a good note.

"Go Katie!" Trip cheered. Katie was having no trouble, but Danny looked like he was trying hard. "Katie, just beat him already." She looked at Trip.

"Ok." And Katie pinned Danny quickly with ease. Danny even fell off the bench. Merrick looked a little worried for Danny too.

_ I wonder who put who up for the arm wrestling match against Danny and Katie. Katie is a pretty strong girl. She wasn't even trying. Danny was trying so hard that when Katie finally did something and beat him, he fell off his seat. Merrick looked a little worried for Danny, but Princess Shayla is definitely enjoying herself. _

I scanned the place for Wes, Cole, Jen and Alyssa. Alyssa and Jen were on one side of the field facing Wes and Cole.

"Ready! And go!" Alyssa and Jen said, waving a white flag. Wes and Cole started racing each other.

_ Jen and Alyssa were the judges for Wes and Cole's little racing. It didn't matter who won though. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. It was nice to see a group of rangers get together and get along. We are fighting for the same reason. To protect the world. _

"Emma!" I looked up when I heard Wes call my name. "What are you doing? Come on!" I put my journal in my shoulder bag and hurried to join the rangers for some fun.

* * *

><p>Once the Time Force Rangers were gone, which they stayed for a while, Alyssa and I headed back to her place. I grabbed my journal after getting ready for bed. I opened it and continued where I left off.<p>

_December 30th (March 18th 2002)_

_I got to help the rangers fight off some minions of the Master Org. That's who the three Mutorgs were looking for. When the Rangers went to fight the Mutorgs, Ransik, Nadira and I stood back. When the battle was done, we all headed back to Animarium where Circuit and Princess Shayla had set up a picnic. The food was so good. Everyone was enjoying themselves. I even saw a different side of Ransik. It was weird. Everyone is off doing their own thing._

_I just watched Max try to Woo Nadira with a bouquet of flowers. Nice jester, but Ransik saw and he wasn't thrilled. I am never going to have what Ransik and Nadira have as Father and Daughter. Not that I don't mind, knowing who my dad is. Max tried warming up to Ransik too, but Lucas came up and took Nadira and they walked away. Nadira and Lucas look happy together._

_Eric just tickled Taylor and took her book from her and is now playing a little game I like to call Keep away. Eric and Taylor may have some chemistry going on. I can definitely see them together. _

_I wonder who put who up for the arm wrestling match against Danny and Katie. Katie is a pretty strong girl. She wasn't even trying. Danny was trying so hard that when Katie finally did something and beat him, he fell off his seat. Merrick looked a little worried for Danny, but Princess Shayla is definitely enjoying herself._

_Jen and Alyssa were the judges for Wes and Cole's little racing. It didn't matter who won though. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. It was nice to see a group of rangers get together and get along. We are fighting for the same reason. To protect the world._

_After getting called away from my Journal by Wes, we all continued to have fun. There was so much going on, no-one wanted it to end. It was nice being able to see Wes, Jen, Trip, Katie, and Lucas again. What was even better was getting to know Eric. I even think Taylor is okay with me now. After saying goodbye to the Time Force Rangers, the Wild Force Rangers and I headed off to get some well needed rest. I'll have to tell Cole, Max, Danny, Merrick, Taylor, Alyssa and Princess Shayla that I will be leaving the day after tomorrow._

* * *

><p>I hope this makes up for the short one I just posted! :D Just one more full day before Emma and the Time Traveler set off on yet another adventure!<p>

Hey. Since Saban Enterprise has bought back Power Rangers, does that mean they own all rights? What i mean by that is does Saban now own rights to seasons like SPD and Dino Thunder? Just need to know so I can chance owners (disney/saban).

Keep checking my profile to get updates!

Oh, and COMMENT! Any of you reading any good stories lately? Fanfics or actual books? I've read Shadow Falls and I believe if you like Fantasy, you should read it. First Book is called _Born at Midnight _by C.C Hunter


	21. Behind the Waterfall

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Ninja Storm. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

><p><em>December 31st (March 19th 2002)<em>

_I told the Rangers that it was my last full day and that I was leaving tomorrow afternoon. Princess Shayla looked upset, and I felt bad making her feel that way. I told them that it was a week that I wouldn't forget, and it was the truth. Having that picnic yesterday just made the week for me. The Rangers and I stayed on Animarium and just talked. You would think talking most the week that we would be out of things to say to each other, but surprisingly, we never ran out of things to talk about. It's going to be sad to leave tomorrow, but I'm really ready to head home._

* * *

><p>I stayed on Animarium and spent the morning with Merrick and Princess Shayla. That afternoon, the rangers and I walked to the area where I was found a week ago by Alyssa. The rangers took their turns saying goodbye, even Taylor said her goodbye, giving me a hug and everything.<p>

"Thanks for everything." I said with a smile. "Good luck with everything."

"You too." Cole said.

"Hopefully you'll get home soon." Alyssa stated.

"I will." I smiled. "I know I will."

"That's a good attitude to have." Danny stated. Max and Taylor nodded in agreement. Taylor handed me an envelope.

"For you." She said simply. I looked at the rangers.

"Wes, Jen, Lucas, Trip and Katie told us you have a portfolio of pictures of the past rangers you spent time with." Alyssa started explaining.

"When did they say that?"

"At the picnic." Max said. "So we decided that you should have some pictures to remember us by."

"And Eric threw in a picture of himself." Taylor added. I smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled, taking the envelope and putting it in my shoulder bag. "Don't forget me." I said just as the Time Traveler appeared.

"We won't." The rangers said in unison. I turned and faced the Time Traveler.

"Ready?" I asked the Time Traveler.

"I thought you'd never asked." The Time Traveler went to hit the clock on his chest and I turned and started moving towards the Time Traveler.

"Bye." The rangers waved. I waved back and soon the Time Traveler and I were gone.

* * *

><p>I fell over, face first. Ow. I picked myself up, leaving my bags on the ground, and wiped the dirt off my pants and arms. I looked around as I picked up my bags. Trees. Lots and lots of trees. I thought I heard a waterfall too. I spun around when I heard something behind me. I dropped by bags again, getting ready to fight, but I calmed a little when it was just a person. He had dark hair and wore glasses and a green shirt. He looked at me confused, but neither one of us could speak before we were surrounded by foot soldiers. The mystery man and I jumped into battle. Suddenly, we were joined by five other people, whom I assumed to be the Power Rangers. The foot soldiers disappeared and I picked up my shoulder bag and quickly grabbed my morpher. I picked up the rest of my bags, with my morpher in my hand, and turned to face the rangers.<p>

"You're the Power Rangers, right?" I asked, sounding kind of stupid. The rangers gave me a weird look. I held up my morpher. "I'm Emily Richardson, SPD White Ranger. Everyone calls me Emma." I said, showing them the badge on my morpher. "I was brought here from the year 2025 by the Time Traveler. I'm stuck in this time until next Wednesday." The six rangers exchanged glances and I started getting nervous until the mystery man I ran into before spoke.

"Lothor isn't this cunning. Come on." I smiled slightly, more out of relieve than anything. The six rangers lead the way.

* * *

><p>I walked into their command center. The place was small, but very nice. I liked it.<p>

"Cam, did you find the source of the alarm?" I heard a voice say. I looked around and spotted a guinea pig.

"Yes father." Cam said, sitting down at the computer. The guinea pig was walking on its back paws and was wearing clothes. I'm no animal expert, but I don't think that is normal. The guinea pig looked at me.

"And who might you be?" The Guinea pig asked. I jumped back. I am no expert on animals, but I do know that animals are not supposed to talk!

"You can talk?" I asked surprised.

"This is Emma. She is from the future." Cam stated simply. "The Time Traveler brought her here and she's stuck here for a week."

"She's also a power ranger." The one I learned was named Tori said.

"Welcome young ranger." The guinea pig said. "I am Sensei Kanoi, you may address me as Sensei." I nodded slowly, still wondering how a guinea pig was talking to me.

"It's a long story." The one I learned was named Dustin said. "We'll explain later."

"Lothor had sent down some Kelzaks, but we handled them." The one I learned was named Shane said.

"Lothor must have already learned about your Time Travelers powers." Sensei Kanoi said.

"Well, I've almost always been attacked when I enter a new year. It's either that or I am just that unlucky." I stated, taking my eyes off of Sensei.

"You must have a lot to tell us." The one I learned was named Blake said. I nodded.

"And we should figure out where you'll be staying too." The one I learned was named Hunter stated.

"She can stay here." Sensei Kanoi said. "The Command Center is big enough for her to sleep and she can help here when needed."

"Yes Sensei." The six rangers said.

"Thank you Sensei." I said. I set my bags down in the corner so they were out of the way. I turned and faced all the rangers and Sensei Kanoi. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

><p><em>January 1st (March 20th 2002-July 22nd 2003)<em>

_This morning I stayed on Animarium with Merrick and Princess Shayla until the other rangers arrived later that afternoon. When the time came around, we all walked to the place Alyssa had found me a week ago. I said my goodbyes and Taylor handed me an envelope. It had pictures of the rangers and Princess Shayla inside. Plus it had a picture of Eric to complete my collection of the Time Force Rangers (now I'm sounding like a collector.)_

_The Time Traveler came and we left Animarium and 2002. I found myself face down in the dirt in 2003. Welcome to Turtle Cove, or so that's what Cam, Shane, Dustin, Tori, Blake and Hunter say. I ran into Cam in a forest. We were attacked by Kelzaks (foot soldiers of 2003). We fought together and soon the other rangers came. I told them who I was and they took me to the Wind Ninja Academy. There I met Sensei Kanoi, who is a talking Guinea Pig. It took me by surprise because I wasn't expecting to see a talking Guinea Pig. I found out he was turned into a Guinea Pig when Lothor (the bad guy of 2003) attacked the Academy. The Ninja Storm Rangers and I had a lot to talk about. They asked a lot of questions and I answered the ones I could. Dustin, Tori, Blake, Cam and Hunter seem ok with me being here. Shane trusts his teammates, but is still reluctant about me being here. That's ok. I understand where he is coming from. _

_Oh, and Happy New Year. It's no longer 2025, it's 2026…_

* * *

><p>Hey, So many of you have been giving me suggestions about what should happen. Well...I've told some people already about this and I thought, since everyone was suggestion this, I guess I can tell you what my plan is. Two big SPOILERS. (Maybe)<p>

Emma WILL be kidnapped (I've already have it typed and ready. Thought about it when I started writing)  
>It happens in DINO THUNDER (This means only one episode from Dino Thunder)<p>

Keep checking my profile to get updates!

Oh, and COMMENT! Any of you reading any good stories lately? Fanfics or actual books? I've read Shadow Falls and I believe if you like Fantasy, you should read it. First Book is called _Born at Midnight _by C.C Hunter.

Also, sorry again for not posting. Work has got me drained. 40-45 hours a week. 6:30 til 4:30 almost 5 o'clock every night kinda puts a damper on life. I usually come home and collapse in my chair.

I was going to write this weekend, but I got distracted by my Mythos Academy series (i had the next book for 7 months, so i reread the first 3 and read book 4 today). Another fantasy. The next book comes out July 30th. Interested in more about the book, look on my profile.

BTW: School starts next month, August 26th. I'm taking music classes which is going to making me busy.


	22. Boredom in 2003, Regrets in 2026

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Ninja Storm. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

><p>New Tech City January 1st 2026<p>

Space Patrol Delta base was dark and quiet. The rangers have had their share of monster fighting recently. The Dark Wizard has taken some advantages with the SPD being down a ranger. Sky was sitting in the lounge, playing a late night game of catch with RIC. Z walked out of her room, thinking no one else was awake, and headed to grab something to drink.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Sky said, making Z stop halfway. Z turned and faced the couch where Sky was sitting.

"Yeah." Z said, continuing her way to grab a bottle of water. Once she got the water, she joined Sky on the couch. "So I know why I can't sleep, why can't you?"

"The same reason as you." Sky said, not taking his focus off of the game he was playing with RIC. "Emma."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Don't we all?" Sky said. "With the newest monster we are facing, I realized Emma could have handled him quickly and he wouldn't have gotten away or have given Bridge and Syd slight burns."

"Well, seeing as the Flamer is made of fire, yeah I can see where you're coming from." Z stated slowly. "Plus it's been 2 months. We are all starting to wonder if she will ever come back."

"And she will." Sky said, stopping the game to look at Z. "Even if the Time Traveler doesn't bring Emma back with him, we will find her." Sky said determined. "You said so yourself." Z took a drink of her water.

"You two should be sleeping." Z and Sky turned around to spot Kat behind them.

"We couldn't sleep." Z stated. "A lot on our minds."

"Emma." Kat said matter-of-factly. "We are all worried about her, but right now, we need to focus on the Flamer."

"If Emma was here, she could use her powers and put the flames out with water." Sky pointed out. Kat sighed.

"Cruger and I were hoping to find out more information before we told you, but…" Kat trailed off. "I've been researching the Time Traveler." Kat stated. Z and Sky looked confused. "I've been doing it on the side. I only told Cruger because of what I have found recently."

"What did you find?" Sky asked.

"I'm not sure how well this information sits, and that is why I was hoping to find out more before I told any of you." Kat started. "But, if it will put your mind at ease, I may have found something important."

"What?" Z and Sky said in unison.

"Don't get your hopes up too yet, but the Time Traveler can take others through time with him and when he leaves that time, the person he took with him, leaves with him no matter what they are doing or if they are even close to the Time Traveler." Kat explained. Z and Sky looked at each other, both filled with a little more hope than before.

"That means…" Sky started.

"Emma will be back." Z finished.

"Again, I'm not sure how reliable the source is, but if the fact is true, then yes. When the Time Traveler finally decides to come back to our time, then Emma should be with him." Kat stated. "Now, both of you need to get some sleep. We have to find a way to beat the Flamer before the Dark Wizard sends him back down." Kat turned and left the lounge. Z and Sky exchanged looks.

"Let's hope that source is right." Z said after the doors closed. "It will be great to have Emma back again." Z sighed. "Kat's right about not getting our hopes up. She did say the source may be unreliable."

"Yeah." Sky said simply. "And Kat's right about another thing."

"What?"

"We should get some sleep." Sky got off the couch and headed back into his room. Z followed suit and went back into her room, both of their minds had a little more hope that Emma would be returning to them soon.

* * *

><p>"Kat said what?" Syd and Bridge in unison that following morning. Sky and Z had explained to them what Kat had been looking into.<p>

"That no matter when the Time Traveler leaves his time, the person he took with him has to go with, no matter what." Z explained again.

"This means, when the Time Traveler returns, Emma should too." Sky added.

"That's great news!" Syd said, fully awake. Syd was not much of a morning person, but hearing this news, made the morning worth it.

"But, Kat also said that the source of the information may be unreliable and that we shouldn't get our hopes up." Z stated. "But, she was hoping to get our mind off of whether or not Emma was returning and onto a bigger problem." Bridge and Syd looked at Z and Sky.

"Flamer." Sky stated simply.

"Speaking of which," Z stated, turning her attention to Bridge and Syd. "How are the burns?"

"Dr. Felix worked his magic. It doesn't feel like anything happened." Syd stated. "So, what's the…" Syd couldn't finish her sentence because they were being called to the Command Center. They hurried to the Command Center.

"What's going on?" Sky asked as the four of them entered the Command Center.

"Take one guess." Kat said, turning to face them from the computer.

"Flamer." The four ranger said in unison. Kat nodded.

"Downtown." Kat said simply. Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd grabbed their Morphers.

"Ready?" Sky asked.

"Ready."

"SPD Emergency! Swat Mode." The rangers morphed and turned to leave.

"Before you go." The rangers stopped and looked back at Kat. "I have the Flamers weakness." The rangers turned around fully. "Flamer's weakness is to hit him with a blast between the eyes. It'll blind him for a short while, long enough to hit him up close."

"We can handle that." Sky stated. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Sky dropped the confinement card down on the table for Kat and Cruger.<p>

"Once we knew his weakness, he was a piece of cake." Sky stated.

"Good job, Cadets." Cruger said. "You deserve some rest."

"Sir," Bridge spoke up. "We've been talking and…" Bridge couldn't finish his sentence.

"We were wondering, why do you think the Dark Wizard is sending down fire type monsters?" Z finished Bridge's sentence. Cruger looked at the rangers. "We've seen at least three since she left, not to mention an Ice monster and a earth monster."

"We believe that the Dark Wizard is using fire monsters as a way to remind us we are missing the person who can defeat them with a flick of her wrist." Cruger started. "As you know, Emma's powers were failing her before she left. As for the other non-fire monsters, we believe the Dark Wizard knows that Emma's powers are failing and is either testing the rangers or mocking the rangers."

"Mocking?" Sky asked.

"Reminding us that Emily is not here." Kat stated. "The Dark Wizard is using her disappearance as the power rangers' weakness. He is trying to slow us down for an even bigger plan."

"Like what?" Z asked. "Or do we even want to know what he's planning?"

"We are not sure what he is planning, but we can defiantly tell you that we will be prepared, and we will not be stopped, no matter what happens." Cruger stated.

* * *

><p><em>January 2nd (July 23rd 2003)<em>

_Tori, Cam, Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Blake were training and Sensei thought it would be a good idea if I joined them (to help me keep in shape in case I am needed to help them). I was able to surprise them all when they found out that I could conjure water, sort of like Tori, except my comes from my hands and hers comes from…well…I'm not sure how she does it and no one will explain it to me. Ninja secret I guess. Also, Cam introduced me on how their system works. This way I can help them from the command center if need be or if something happens and no one else is around. Which will probably be rare seeing as Cam is ALWAYS there. There is one plus about staying at the Command Center. I'm alone. I can lay awake and think about my fellow rangers and just let my mind wander without anyone questioning me. Sometimes, Cam is awake and working (he's always working)._

* * *

><p>SPD January 3rd 2026<p>

Z, Syd and Bridge were sitting down at the table with their trays of food.

"Anyone know where Sky is?" Syd asked casually. "He's usually the first one at the table."

"I'm not sure." Z stated simply. "I know he hasn't been sleeping much, but that's all I can say." After Z stated that, Sky came up and sat down at the table. "Hey." Z, Bridge and Syd looked at each other, setting down their silverware. "Where's your tray?"

"Not hungry." Sky stated simply. Syd, Z and Bridge exchanged glances.

"You're not hungry?" Bridge asked. "Are you sure you don't want some toast, it's…"

"No!" Sky snapped. "I said I'm not hungry." Sky got to his feet and started to walk away. Z followed him. Syd and Bridge were right behind her.

"Sky, stop." Z said, multiplying herself and having her double step in front of Sky. Sky stopped and turned to face Z. "What's going on?" Z asked. "You've been acting strange for that last week in a half."

"We're a team Sky, maybe we can help." Syd stated. "Whatever it is, we won't let you go through it alone." Sky went over and sat on one of the couches in the lounge. Bridge, Z and Syd did the same.

"I've been thinking a lot recently." Sky stated. "Regretting a lot of things."

"What have you been thinking about?" Syd asked.

"Not what, who." Sky stated.

"Emma…" Z trailed off. "You've been losing sleep because you've been thinking about her."

"Yeah."

"And regretting what exactly?" Bridge asked.

"How I treated her." Sky stated simply. Syd, Z and Bridge looked at each other and then back at Sky. "You're telling me, the three of you have never thought about what you have said about or to Emma?" Syd, Bridge and Z sighed.

"Of course we have." Syd stated, speaking for the three of them. "Everyday." Syd looked at Bridge and Z. "But, we haven't changed our life style because of it."

"I have an idea." Z stated. "Instead of keeping it all to ourselves, let's talk about it. No matter what it's about." Z suggested. "Maybe, it will help us get through until Emma returns."

"If see does." Syd stated quietly. The four rangers looked at each other.

"She will." Z stated, looking at Sky. "A friend once said, she belongs here, with us."

* * *

><p>Hey, I've been looking into the story again. Yay! I have at least another chapter (AKA an episode) ready or close too being posted. :D<p>

Keep checking my profile to get updates!


	23. Tongue and Cheek

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Ninja Storm. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Ninja Storm Power Rangers Episode 24 _Tongue and Cheek_

* * *

><p><em>January 3rd (July 24rd 2003)<em>

_Today was another boring day doing nothing. Literally. There was nothing going on. Even the rangers didn't have anything to do except motocross (Blake and Hunter) or working at a store (Dustin) or skateboarding (Shane) or surfing (Tori). Cam is always working, so I went and watched Blake and Hunter motocross for a while and then joined Tori at the beach for some leisure relaxation. Hunter and Blake gave me a rundown on motocross and let me look at their bikes. Blake even said he'd give me a little tutorial on how to ride a motorbike. SWEET!_

_Other than that, I read my book. I'm finished with the second book Ernie had given me and started on a different book. So I have Trini's book done, both of Ernie's books done and one of the books Jason and the others gave to me in 1993. I have five more books left (and I've started one). If nothing happens this week, my books may be finished. But, that's ok with me. _

* * *

><p>"Guys you aren't going to believe what happened last night." Dustin said, walking into the Command Center. Dustin explained that he was finishing up at Storm Chargers, where he works, and how some guys came to vandalize the place. He was in the back, so the guys didn't know he was there, so busted out the yellow ranger. Sent them packing. Kelly walked in before Dustin could switch back and then ninja jumped to the back where he because Dustin.<p>

"Sounds like a bad night." I stated after Dustin explained what happened at Storm Chargers last night after closing time.

"Luck you were there to help Kelly." Shane said. I nodded.

"Yeah, well hopefully those boneheads won't come back." Dustin said.

"Your actions were noble, Dustin. But using your ranger powers in everyday situations can have serious consequences." I looked towards Sensei.

"Sensei, we fight Lothor's goons all the time, what's the big deal helping out a friend?" Dustin asked. Hunter and Blake enter the command Center.

"A lot." I stated. "It'll all come back around somehow."

"Hey, check this out." Hunter said, holding up a newspaper.

"Our boy here is a celebrity." Blake smiled. Everyone grouped together to look at the newspaper.

"What?" Dustin said in disbelief.

"Kelly must have told a reporter about what you did. It's all over the newspapers." Hunter explained.

"Blue Bay Seeing Yellow." Tori said, with a smile, nudging Dustin gently.

"How cool is this?" Dustin said, still smiling.

"While the city has grown used to the heroics of the power rangers, this is the first time that one has stepped forward on its own." Shane said, looking at the others.

"Could this be a sign of things to come? Is yellow going solo?" Tori read. Everyone looked at Dustin, a little worried.

"Hey, that's stupid. Why would I ever go…" Dustin explained, but was interrupted by an alarm going off.

"What's up with the computer?" Blake said as they all hurried over towards the computer where Cam was sitting.

"I've been keeping tabs on some of the fan sites, yellow ranger just got 15 thousand letters and counting." Cam explained. A smile grew on Dustin's face. All I could think of was that they have fan sites.

"They're all for him?" Shane asked, pointing to Dustin.

"Don't sound so shocked." Dustin said, still smiling.

"Hey, it's jamming the system." Cam said suddenly, working fast at the computer. "It's going to crash." Dustin's smile fades and everyone jumps back when the computer starts sparking. Cam turned to Dustin. "Do me a favor. Next time you decide to become famous, tell your fans to send letters the old fashion way. "Cam said, looking at the computer as it sparks again. "With stamps."

* * *

><p>I stayed back while Shane, Tori and Dustin went into town. Dustin and Shane were going to the skate park. I was reading my book while Cam was fixing the computer. I had offered to help, but he said that he had it under control. Suddenly, Hunter and Blake came in.<p>

"Sensei, we need to ask you a question." Hunter said, stopping in front of Sensei.

"We were wondering if we could ninja jump to see our grandma who is sick." Blake explained, handing a letter over to Sensei. Sensei started reading over the letter.

"Hmm…" Sensei said, looking over the letter that Hunter and Blake handed to him.

"Can we go, Sensei?" Hunter asked.

"As you know, ninja skills are only to be used for the betterment of humanity." Hunter and Blake look at each other. "And I believe caring for your family certainly falls into that category." Blake and Hunter smile slightly.

"Thank you Sensei." Blake said.

"We'll be careful." Hunter told Sensei.

"You must be." Sensei said. "We cannot afford another situation like the one Dustin has gotten himself into."

"Bye guys." I said as they left.

* * *

><p>Shane and Tori entered the Command Center. Tori was first and Shane wasn't far behind.<p>

"Hey guys, what's the matter?" I asked, noticing the worried looks on their faces. Shane explained that he was with Dustin at the skate park and how everything was fine until Shane went to skate and a monster showed up. Dustin saw the monster, disappeared and morphed, leaving Shane behind.

"I'm worried about Dustin." Shane said to Tori and Sensei. "I mean, all this attention has gone to his head and if it gets any bigger…"

"What?" Dustin said, walking into the command center. "There won't be enough room for the rest of you?" Shane sighed and crossed his arms.

"Something like that." Shane said. Dustin turned to face Tori and Shane.

"I think you're just jealous. And, Dude, green is not your color."

"Well, it is my color dude," Cam said from behind us. "And I think Shane has a point, for what it's worth."

"I agree." I stated simply.

"Typical." Dustin said. "Everyone thinks Dustin can't be right." Cam sighed, shaking his head slightly. Tori stood up.

"This isn't about who's right, Dustin. It's about doing what's right."

"Exactly." I stated, supporting Tori. "Besides, you're supposed to be a team."

"We are all pleased you have gained the world's attention Dustin, but how you use that attention is what's important." Sensei stated. Dustin pretends to think about it.

"Hmm. Thanks for your concern, but I think I'm doing just fine." Dustin said. Shane rolled his eyes and looked at Dustin in disbelief, and he wasn't the only one. "I've got to go, I have to take a call from my agent."

"Agent?" Tori and I said, looking back at Shane. Shane looked at Tori.

"We may have a problem." Shane stated, I nodded in agreement.

"That's not the only problem." Cam said, his eyes glued to the computer. "I've just lost all trace of Blake and Hunter." Shane and Tori exchanged glances, both looking confused. I walked up to Cam.

"Can you find them?" I asked. Cam got to work quickly on the computer.

"I've traced the thunders DNA. They disappeared off the map, here…and reappeared…" Cam said, typing fast. "There." He pointed to the screen. The Screen showed us people running and the stamp monster that Shane explained he saw at the park. Shane and Tori walk up to see what Cam had pulled up on the screen.

"Lothor's post monster general." Shane said, looking at Tori.

"Must have gone postal on Hunter and Blake. Let's go." Tori said, they turn to leave.

"Someone beat you to it." Cam said. Tori and Shane stop and turn back and face the screen.

"You've got to be kidding me?" I said, putting my head in my hands.

"How'd he get there already?" Tori wondered.

"He's the great yellow ranger, remember." Shane said. "Of course he gets there first."

"Shane." Sensei said. "I seem to remember that before you and Dustin were rangers, you were good friends. It would be a shame to lose that." Shane nodded, looked at Tori and the two of them left to help out Dustin. I stayed behind with Cam and we watched everything on the screen.

"It's go time." The stamp monster charged toward Dustin. Dustin, put his hand out.

"Before we get too serious, you just want to wait a minute. I think the press is on their way and…uh…they're expecting the yellow ranger." Cam and I looked at each other and we shook our heads. You could even hear Sensei sigh.

"Sure. You getting captured would make a great headline." Dustin mocks the monster and starts to morph.

"Hold it." Shane and Tori run up.

"Mind if we crash your party." Tori asked. Shane turned to Dustin.

"Don't answer that, because we already did."

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha!" Shane and Dustin were going at it before they morphed, trying to be the first one to morph.

"Hey, what have you done with our friends?" Tori asked.

"I stamped them out." The stamp monster said. "And your about to be next." The Stamp monster sends a blast towards the rangers.

"Look out." Shane knocked down Dustin and Tori flipped out of the way. "Stay here, I'll handle it."

"Hey!" Dustin yelled. Shane grabbed his sword and goes to attack the Stamp Monster, but the monster grabs the sword to block the attack and it throws Shane back, but Shane lands on his feet.

"You're through." Shane said, going in for another attack.

"Don't make me laugh." The Stamp monster said, moving forward.

"Ninja Air attack." Shane goes to attack and the monster sends some blasts that miss Shane and Shane hits the monster. Dustin came from behind, low to the ground, with his sword. He hits the monster's feet, sending the monster back.

"He's mine." Shane said.

"Back off." Dustin said, pushing Shane back a little."

"Listen to me." Shane shouted.

"No, I'm tired of listening to you." Dustin replied. Shane and Dustin start fighting.

"You guys are being ridiculous." Tori said.

"Time to get in a few licks."

"Gross." Tori said as the Stamp monsters tongue wraps around her. The Stamp monster brings her in and holds her.

"Tori!" Shane and Dustin yelled, both done fighting to focus on saving Tori.

"Thanks to you, ha-ha, I have a new, blue, stamp." The stamp monster sends the rangers back.

"I've got to help her." Dustin said.

"You?"

"This whole thing is my fault." Dustin and Shane look at each other, both got to their knees.

"If that's the way you want it…then take this." Shane hand Dustin the blaster.

"What. Your hulk blaster?"

"If you really don't want my help, then you'll need all the fire power you can get."

"Wait." Dustin and Shane got to their feet. Dustin shoves the blaster back to Shane. "I don't want to go at it alone. I want us to be a team again. Like we were before."

"So touching." The stamp monster said before sending blasts towards Shane and Dustin. Shane and Dustin jump out of the way.

"Ready?" Shane asked Dustin.

"You know it." Dustin gets low to the ground for his signature move. He looks up at Shane "Hop on." Shane hops on. "Let's do it." Together they go in for an ultimate strike. The stamp monster throws Tori to the side to send blasts towards Shane and Dustin. When they were close enough, Shane jumped off of Dustin. Dustin hit the monsters legs while Shane hit the monsters face. The monster was destroyed and the three of them met up, their face visors up.

"Thanks guys." Tori said. Dustin and Shane looked at each other.

"We cool?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, we're cool." They shake hands and everyone laughs. But all fun was gone when the monster suddenly grew.

"Special delivery."

"Ready guys?" Shane asked.

"Ready." Dustin said. Their face shields went back down and Shane called Cam.

"Zord time Cam." Cam nodded, and Cam told me what buttons to push and the zords came out. Without wasting time, the rangers formed the Megazord and the battle continued. The Megazord was winning. The rangers hit the monster just right and suddenly all the stamps went back to where they were before they became stamps. Cam left to join the rangers and together they formed the Samurai Storm Megazord. Together, the four rangers finished of Lothor's stamp monster once and for all.

* * *

><p><em>January 4th (July 25th 2003)<em>

_Today the Rangers defiantly got some action with Lothor's goons. But, before I get into that, Dustin helped out a friend by using his ninja powers to fend off her store before they trashed the place. Well, the newspapers got wind that the Yellow Ranger saved Storm Chargers (The store) and soon enough, the press had gotten to Dustin's head. He started thinking he was all that. And yes, I get it, the skate park thing was probably something Shane shouldn't have freaked on, but come on. Dustin didn't help much on that one._

_Anyway, Blake and Hunter had disappeared from the map. They were supposed to be going to see their sick grandma and got captured by this Stamp monster. So the rangers went to the rescue, but Dustin and Shane were at it again. It only took Tori getting captured for them to realize they were being silly and made up. This is defiantly something that Sky and I need to do more often. Realize we were being silly and make up._

_Together, they were able to save everyone, even Blake, Hunter and their sick Grandma. Everything turned out right in the end. Off to read for a little bit._

* * *

><p>"How was seeing your Grandma?" Dustin asked as he, Hunter and Blake walked into the command center the next day.<p>

"She's so cool." Hunter said. "And she's feeling much better now as well."

"She wasn't even fazed by the monster attack. Man that is one tough lady." Blake said. Tori and Shane come up behind them.

"That's great to hear." I said with a smile.

"Hey." Shane said, holding up a newspaper. "Check it out."

"That's us." Dustin smiled. The headline read. Rangers continue to stifle crime.

"Front cover bro." Shane said with a laugh, handing the paper to Dustin.

"Hey, the press did show." Dustin stated.

"Fortunately, they have missed the part where you opened your visors." Tori smiles, and chuckles a bit. Shane just smiles.

"I'm through being a celebrity. From now on, it's all for one and one for all." Dustin said, patting Hunter on the arm.

"Hey, check this out." Cam said. The rangers and I walked over to Cam and the computer. Cam points to the screen. "Seems not everyone shares the team spirit." There on the screen was Choobo, one of Lothor's minions.

"Hello? I'm not a stamp anymore. I want to go home. Is anyone out there? Lothor? Zurgane? Anyone?" The rangers and I started laughing.

* * *

><p><em>January 5th (July 26th 2003)<em>

_The rangers are back on the front page of the newspaper as a team. Which is great to hear. Something else that is great to hear is that Hunter and Blake's Grandma is doing well and wasn't even fazed by the monster attack that turned her, Blake and Hunter into Stamps. Cam had even found Choobo on screen trying to get Lothor's attention. It made everyone laugh._

_Afterwards, everyone went up and trained for a little bit. I got to join this time. Sensei is very strong on me keeping in shape just in case I'm with the rangers and need to defend myself. I'm just not sure I'll get into much action this week. _

_I wrote some letters to Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd today too. Just talking to them. Telling them about Dustin's profound fame and explaining to them what had happened and what I wish was going on. Just basic, every day, things I wanted to talk to them about._

_Leaving in three days. _

* * *

><p>Hey, I've been looking into the story again. Yay! May have another chapter (or two) done this weekend (maybe even three). I'm a on a role!<p>

Keep checking my profile to get updates!


	24. Brothers in Arms

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Ninja Storm. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Ninja Storm Power Rangers Episode 25 _Brothers in Arm_

* * *

><p>SPD January 6th 2026<p>

"Another sleepless night?" Z said from behind Sky, who was once again playing ball with RIC. Z had just gotten back from her solo patrol. Sky didn't look up from his spot.

"Yeah." Sky said simply.

"Same reason?" Z asked. Sky nodded. "I'll be right back." Z disappeared into her room and soon returned with Syd behind her. Z slipped into Bridge's room and returned with him.

"Okay, what's going on?" Syd asked. "I need my beauty rest."

"Our first "Emma" talk." Z stated. They had all agreed that they would call "Emma" talk whenever someone needed it. "Then we can all go back to bed." Syd, Bridge and Z joined Sky sitting in the lounge. "So, what's on your mind Sky?"

"The night before Emma left with the Time Traveler. We were talking about her behind her back." Sky explained.

~~~Flashback~~~

_"I can't believe Emma let Stingray go." Sky said. _

_"It's not like her." Z said. "Her powers never failed her before, why now?" _

_"Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough." Syd stated._

_"I think you're right, Syd." Sky said. "Maybe she's not fit to be a ranger anymore." _

_"Oh, come on Sky. You don't mean that." Syd stated defensively. "Everyone makes mistakes."_

_"Mistakes don't let villains go." Sky pointed out._

_"No, mistakes just let the bad guy get away with the diamonds."_

_"Enough." Z stated. "Whether or not it was a mistake or if her powers are failing her, we need to support her." Everyone was silent. "Let's do something else."_

_~~~End of Flashback~~~_

"She didn't hear the whole conversation, and we know that." Bridge stated. "Besides, it's not the only thing she overheard last night."

"Yeah, remember what Kat explained to us when she found out Emma over heard her conversation with Commander." Syd stated

~~~Flashback~~~

_"Doggie, I don't know what to do anymore." Kat said slowly. "It's obvious that Emma isn't trying hard enough on her studies."_

_"Her combat skills are improving greatly." Cruger said._

_"Maybe we should focus on her studies and less on combat practice." Kat said. "The other rangers finished school and so should Emma."_

_"You are right Kat, but is pushing her to focus on her studies the right approach?" Cruger asked casually. "Maybe we should rethink our strategies and find a way to help Cadet Richardson in both school and combat practice."_

_~~~End of Flashback~~~_

"Syd's got a point." Z stated. "We weren't the only ones to disappoint her that day. We can't take it out on ourselves, because it's not entirely our fault." Z looked at her watch. "Now, I just got back from patrol, and I'm ready for bed." Z stood up. "Besides, we've got to be prepared for the Dark Wizards next move." Syd stood up and followed Z into their room. Bridge headed to his. Sky sat there for a split second before getting up and heading off to bed himself.

* * *

><p><em>January 6th (July 27th 2003)<em>

_Today was just another boring day, like it usually is when the power rangers have nothing to do. Or maybe, I just find it boring because I'm used to having training sessions with my fellow rangers and with Command Cruger and having class with Kat and doing my homework and just being busy at SPD. I think I'm going to go with that. __I'm used to having things to do! Blake and Hunter were getting ready for a Motocross race for Tuesday, which is tomorrow. All they seem to want to do is prepare for this race. I'm going to go watch them tomorrow to see how a regular motocross race is like. I'm actually really excited. Hunter and Blake said I have to get some sleep tonight just to be prepared for long day ahead of me. I just don't know if I can sleep. Too excited!_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Motocross, watching Hunter and Blake racing. Something happens to Hunters bike during the race. Blake wins! Afterwards, Blake and Hunter were working on their bikes.<p>

"Motocross is so exciting and exhilarating." I said, falling back from my sitting position on the ground. "The thrill is defiantly a high." Blake and Hunter look at each other and laughed before getting back to work.

"Glad you liked it." Blake stated.

"Sounded like the top end." Kelly said, walking up to them. I sat back up.

"I let go on my last straight." Hunter stated.

"Think you can rebuild it before the next moto?" Kelly asked.

"No way, I've never done one in less than five hours." Hunter pointed out.

"I'm telling you guys, if you want to go pro, you need someone to repair your bikes." Kelly pointed out.

"Ok." Blake said. "But there isn't a mechanic in the whole world that could fix this in time." Blake held up a piece of bike. A guy with a tool box walks up.

"I…I'll give it a try."

"You think you could do it in less than two hours?" Hunter asked.

"Sure." The guy said. Hunter lets him go for it.

"That's impossible man." Blake said. "But hey, if you can do it, go for it." The guy starts getting to work.

"No problem." The man said, getting to work.

"Hey." Hunter said, but steps back. They let the man work.

* * *

><p>The next race.<p>

"And the riders are warming up for the next race." The announcer said. I was with Hunter and Blake waiting for the mystery mechanic to finish Hunter's bike.

"Man, you're going to miss it." Blake said. Even I was getting nervous.

"All set." The man said, rolling up with Hunter's bike.

"Hey." Hunter said, climbing on the bike.

"Oh, and I adjusted the float on your pilot jet, you were running a bit rich."

"Sounds like you'll make moto number 2" Blake said as he put on his helmet.

"Riders to the starting line." The announcer said.

"Hey, thanks dude." But the guy left. "He's gone." Hunter said.

"Good luck guys, see you at the finish line." I said, hurrying to watch the race. And soon the race had begun.

* * *

><p>At Storm Chargers shop where Dustin was working.<p>

"First Place." Hunter said, showing Dustin the trophy as we walked in.

"Oh, hey you did it." Dustin said.

"Yeah man, he checked out on the second lap." Blake said.

"It was great!" I stated with a smile. "They were great."

"I'd say you're getting faster." Dustin stated.

"That's part of it." Hunter said. "But I felt like I was riding a factory bike out there." Hunter said.

"Yeah, that freaky guy hooked you up, huh?" Blake stated.

"Freaky guy or not, you were absolutely fantastic out there!" I stated.

"What freaky guy?" Dustin asked, looking at Blake and I confused.

"Skinny…kinda nerdy looking." Blake explained. "Yeah, he did a whole rebuild in a couple of hours."

"It was pretty amazing on how fast he did it." I added. "There were no problems at all."

"That'd be Perry." Dustin said. Blake, Hunter and I looked confused. "He's, um, he's this total moto genius. A little shrimpy, though."

"You know him?" Blake and I asked in unison.

"Yeah." Dustin said.

"So where does he live?" Blake asked.

"Um, out of town in that creepy area down by the train tracks." Dustin explained.

"That's not weird at all." I stated, turning to face Dustin. "So, Dustin. Are we heading out?"

"Oh, right. Let's go." Dustin said, as we headed out of the store.

* * *

><p>Back at Ninja Ops, everything was good. That was until the alarm went off. We checked the computer.<p>

"Whoa, check this guy!" Dustin said.

"Whoa, what is that?" Shane asked.

"That's a very good question." I said. "Looks like a toughie."

"You better get out there and see what this guy is all about." Cam stated.

"On it." Shane said. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form! Ha!"

* * *

><p>On the battle field which is near warehouses. I was watching from the Ninja Ops. The 3 rangers ride their bikes into battle.<p>

"Hey! Mind if we put in a few hot laps?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"Be my guest. But be prepared to eat dirt!" The monster took off his cloak. "You're not the only ones with a bike!" The monster makes a bike magically appear from his hands. The rangers are confused and turn to look at each other. The monster mounts the bike and takes off.

"Let's get this poser!" Shane said to the others as they jumped into battled.

"Looks like the rangers may need your help, Cam." I said as Cam stood up from his spot in front of the computer.

"Call Hunter and Blake and tell them to meet me there." Cam said, before leaving Ninja Ops. I turned my attention back to the screen. I quickly tried Hunter and Blake, neither answered. The monster jumped off his bike and kicked all three rangers off their bikes. He lands on his back on his bike. Cam soon arrives on scene.

"Whoa! Hang on, guys! Super Samurai mode!" Cam yelled. Cam morphed.

"This is Blake." I heard back from them finally.

"Blake, Hunter. The others need your help." I gave them the location of where the other rangers were.

"We're on our way." Blake said. I turned back to the watching the action and I see Cam do a 360 and tries to take out the monster with his sword, but the monster blocks it with his arm. The monster then shoots a fire blast from his hand and sends Cam backwards into some barrels. The 3 rangers run to him.

"Cam! You okay?" Shane asked. They help Cam to his feet and he looks like he took a beating.

"What? This is just the beginning!" The monster laughed. Dustin gets thrown into some barrels. The rangers were fighting with all their might, but it was just not good enough. Blake and Hunter arrive and join the scene on their bikes where the 4 rangers were on the ground. The monster is nowhere to be found.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked.

"He went inside!" Shane said. Hunter and Blake run inside the building looking for the monster and when they find him, they begin to battle him inside. Even with the Thunder rangers working together, they are no match for this monster.

"Enough! Crimson Blaster!" Hunter said, firing his blaster. However, it doesn't faze the monster. He walks straight towards Hunter and they fight hand to hand. The crimson blaster falls from Hunter's hands. The monster has him in an arm lock.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hunter asked.

"They call me Motodrome! And you'll find out what I want!" Motodrome punches Hunter to the ground, but Hunter is able to take out Motodrome's knee before he collapses. Motodrome escapes while all rangers are down.

"Hunter! Are you okay?" Blake asked, hurrying over to his brother. Hunter is hurting. All the rangers are hurting.

"Let's head back to Ninja Ops." Cam said. The other rangers agreed and headed back.

* * *

><p>Back at Ninja Ops. The rangers hurried back while I was working on Cam's computer.<p>

"Emma?" I looked up when I heard my name. It was Cam who had spoke.

"If there's one thing I know, is that we need information, so I started running some tests on Motodrome, because that's what I thought Cam would do." I stood up and let came take over. Everyone else was crowded around the computer while Cam was working. Sensei was standing between Cam's hands.

"This is the weirdest thing." Cam stated.

"As power rangers, we've all seen some weird things." I stated. "How weird could it be?"

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"Those tests on Motodrome that Emma started. I found traces of human DNA." Cam stated.

"No way. That thing is human?" Shane said in disbelief.

"Looks like some sort of mutation." Cam stated.

"It's not the first time a human has been evil or a mutation has happened." I stated.

"A first for us." Hunter stated. I couldn't argue with that.

"Then it's not one of Lother's goons?" Blake asked.

"No," Cam said, still staring at the computer. "I won't be able to find out who it is until the computer goes through the database."

"Until then, you must take care in dealing with this creature. We don't know what he's capable of." Sensei said.

"We've got to head back to the track." Blake said. "Let us know if you find something out or if Motodrome comes back."

* * *

><p>Later, Cam was working at the computer and I was with him. Shane, Dustin and Tori went off somewhere to train while Hunter and Blake were at the track. It was quiet when suddenly the alarm goes off.<p>

"Uh-oh." Cam said. I turned and moved towards the computer.

"What's going on, Cam?" I asked. Cam pushed a few buttons.

"Motodromes back!"

"We'll handle it!" Hunter said from the other line. We didn't bother pulling up the battle on the screen because Cam was getting closer by the minute to who might be behind Motodrome. Suddenly, the alarm went off again.

"Cam, Blake and Hunter need help." I said when the footage came up on the screen. Cam called Shane, Dustin and Tori.

"Yeah?"

"Shane, its Cam. Hunter and Blake need your help. Motodrome is back."

"We're on it." Shane said. Cam went back to work and I started pacing. Not knowing what was going on and having nothing to do really didn't help. I stopped pacing and looked towards the entrance when I heard noises. Blake, Tori, Shane and Dustin walk in.

"What happened? Where's Hunter?" I asked as the rangers filed in.

"Motodrome took him." Blake said. My mouth dropped open. "We need to find him." Cam was fast at work at the computer. Blake comes up and puts his hands on Cam's shoulder. "Come on man, where is he? "

"Hold on, I've nearly got a lock on Motodrome's Identity." Cam said, working furiously. Tori, Shane, Dustin and I walk up from behind. "Hmm?" Cam said as the computer showed a familiar face.

"Whoa, it can't be." I said in disbelief.

"Perry…" Blake trailed off. "I know where hunter is." The rangers turn and start to leave.

"Let's go." Tori said.

"Blake." Everyone stops and turns to face Sensei. "I know your brother is in danger, but remember, so is Perry." Sensei said. "If you don't destroy the motodrome technology soon, it will absorb Perry, and he will be gone forever."

"Don't worry." Blake said before hurrying out the door. Other rangers turn and follow.

"Come on Emma, we could use your help on this one." Cam said before the two of us followed behind the others.

* * *

><p>Back at the warehouse. Blake, Cam and I stayed hidden while Shane, Dustin and Tori dealt with Motodrome.<p>

"Hey Motodrome, wannna come out and play." Shane yelled. There was a pause. "You think he heard me?" Shane wondered just as Motodrome stormed out of the warehouse. "How about a little battle of the bikes? That is, if that heap of yours can run at all. "

"Oh, I'll show you what this heap can do." Motodrome stated.

"Bring it on." Shane said before he, Tori and Dustin drive off and Motodrome followed. Blake, Cam and I come out of hiding when they were gone.

"Sweet." I said, looking at the others.

"It worked." Blake said.

"Let's go." Cam said, as we hurried inside to find Hunter. It didn't take us long to find who we were looking for.

"Hunter!" I said, as we hurried over to him. Cam looked over the Machine that Hunter was hooked up too.

"You ok?" Blake asked as Cam, Blake and I unhooked Hunter from the machine.

"Took you long enough to get here." Hunter said weakly. "Motodrome…it's…" Hunter trailed off.

"Perry, I know." Blake said. Hunter is now longer attached to the machine. Hunter tries to get up, but Blake stops him. "No, no, no, no. Sit this one out." Blake turns to face Cam and I. "You're going to make sure he's ok?" Cam and I nodded.

"Yeah." I stated.

"Of course." Cam stated.

"Thanks." Blake said, turning to join the others.

"Good luck!" I called as Blake ran off to help Tori, Shane and Dustin.

"This is quite the set up." Cam said, motioning with his head to machine Hunter was just attached too. I roll my eyes and chuckle. Leave it to Cam to lighten up the mood with his machinery humor. Even Hunter managed a smile.

"Is that the nerd envy I'm hearing?" Hunter asked, still sounding weak. Cam smiles slightly.

"Funny." Cam said, before looking over the machine some more.

"I thought so." I said, with a smile.

"He used my ranger energies to power that bike." Hunter said, going back to what really mattered. "I think he turned it into some kind of weapon." Cam started working at the machine.

"He's only taken an imprint of your energy." Cam stated, working even faster. "If I redirect the power, I think I can get you back on your feet."

"That's good." I stated. "The rangers are going to need all the help they can get."

"What about the bike?" Hunter asked. Cam looks at the bike, which is also connected to the machine.

"I have an idea." Cam said, getting back to work.

* * *

><p>I headed back to Ninja Ops when Cam was done working on his project and Hunter was well enough to help the rangers out. The rangers bring Motodrome to the beach and try to help him remember who he is. But, Lothor sent down his goons because Lothor wants Motodrome as well. So, Motodrome drive away as Blake arrives. Blake tells the others he will handle motodrome and follows Motodrome away from the Kelzaks. The other rangers battle the Kelzaks. The rangers are on the ground when suddenly…<p>

"Who's…" Tori wondered.

"Huh?" Dustin sounded confused.

"Hunter?" Shane said, also slightly confused. Hunter had arrived on his new bike.

"Bring it." Hunter said, starting to battle. "Lasers. Fire. " Not long afterwards, Cam arrived.

"Hey." Shane, Tori and Dustin said to Cam when he joined them.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Cam said. "I made a few adjustments to Perry's bike. Cool, huh?"

"Whoa!" Tori said, impressed.

"I'm not big on street bikes, but this is SICK." Dustin said, eyeing Hunter's bike. Hunter finishes attacking the Kelzaks.

Tori, Dustin, Shane, Cam: "Alright!" Tori, Dustin, Shane and Cam said together, hurrying over to Hunter.

"Cool." Shane said.

"Where's Blake?" Hunter asked, worried about his brother.

"He went after Perry." Tori told him.

"Perry! Don't!" Everyone turned when they heard Blake's voice in the distance. They looked up and saw Blake near the edge of the cliff without his bike. Motodrome charged at Blake. Hunter left the others before Motodrome attacked Blake, sending him flying off the cliff.

"Blake!" Shane, Dustin, Tori and Cam yelled.

"Hang on!" Hunter said, coming up from behind Motodrome. "Out of my way!" Hunter said, moving past Motodrome and he drives off cliff. "Ninja Glider bike. Flight mode." The bikes changes so now it can fly. Hunter flies over and grabs on to Blake's hand. "Gotcha."

"Took you long enough." Blake said.

"Wise guy." Hunter replied.

"Whoa!" Dustin said in awe.

"Alright!" Tori cheered.

"You never listen to me, do ya?" Blake asked.

"You can bag on me later. I've got some unfinished business." Hunter stated.

"Be careful." Blake said as Hunter let Blake's hand go and Blake lands perfectly next to the others. Hunter heads back towards Motodrome.

"I'll teach you." Motodrome said, turning his bike and starting for Hunter. "Lasers." Motodrome shoots his lasers at Hunter. Hunter dodges and shoots lasers back.

"Power Dive." Hunter starts chasing Motodrome. "Aim…Fire!" Hunter hits Motodrome and sent Motodrome flying. "Yeah!" Hunter flies off the cliff, but returns out of ranger form. "Perry, are you ok?" Hunter helps Perry up as the others join them.

"Oh man, what happened?" Perry asked. Blake went to help Perry up.

"You fell off your bike." Blake said.

"I can't remember anything." Perry stated simply.

"You're ok now." Tori said.

"Oh…my head." Perry said, holding his head. "I've feel like ive been living a bad dream." Hunter nods in agreement.

"I can relate." Hunter said. They all start to leave, but Perry stops.

"Hey, wait a minute." Perry said, making everyone else stop. "In my dream, you guys were power Rangers." Blake and Hunter looks slightly worried.

"Uh, yeah right." Blake said with a fake laugh. "Power Rangers." Blake pointed at Hunter. "Who'd make this guy a power ranger?"

"Hey, I'd make a great ranger." Hunter stated.

"Actually," Perry stopped the both of them. "I can't image either of you as rangers." Perry chuckled slight as he walks away.

"Oh-ho." Shane said, hiding a smile. Dustin turned around too. Tori and Cam look at each other.

"Whew." Tori said. Cam nodded.

"What a day." Blake said. Everyone agreed.

* * *

><p><em>January 7th (July 27th 2003)<em>

_Today was a crazy day. First things first. Hunter one first place at his Motocross race. Which by the way, is thrilling and exciting. After that, a monster appeared, who later we found out was the person who fixed up Hunter's bike in between the races. The rangers went and fought him before realizing who they were. While all the rangers were out, I used what Cam had taught me and started the computer on tests to see what Motodrome was all about. That's how we found out Motodrome was human. A mutation. Long story short (just because it has been a long day and I'm tired), Motodrome kidnapped Hunter, I helped Blake and Cam rescue Hunter and the rangers were able to save Perry (AKA Motodrome) and Hunter got a new bike out of the process. Perry had even told Hunter and Blake that he couldn't see EITHER of them being a power ranger. (According to Tori, Shane and Dustin, Perry thought everything was a weird dream and in his "Dream" Hunter and Blake were power rangers. Crazy huh?) _I leave tomorrow. I'm going to have to tell the others.__

* * *

><p>I woke up and found Cam working.<p>

"Morning." I said, making Cam turn.

"Did I wake you?" Cam asked. I shook my head.

"The others here yet?" Cam shook his head. "I have something I need to tell you all." Cam looked confused.

"Everyone should be here soon." So I got up and got ready to go. I changed and packed my clothes and rolled up the sleeping bag I was borrowing. By the time I was finished, everyone was there.

"Cam says you have something to tell us." Tori said. I nodded.

"Because of what happened yesterday, it was kind of crazy and hectic, I forgot to mention that I leave this afternoon." The rangers looked at each other and then back at me, but no one said anything. That was, until Sensei spoke up.

"Emma, we are grateful to have met you and we all hope you get back to your time." Sensei said. "I hope you take what you have learned here and use it well."

"Thanks Sensei, I will." Blake looked at me.

"I told you I was going to let you ride my motorbike, and I'm not letting you leave before you do." I looked at Blake. "Besides, we want to run to the track real quick.

"Alright." I said. "Sounds good."

"Let's go." Hunter said. I followed Blake and Hunter out of Ninja Ops.

* * *

><p>At the racetrack, Hunter and Blake find Perry. I tagged along because Blake was going to give me a little training tutorial on his bike before I leave. I'm excited.<p>

"We've thought you'd given up working on bikes." Blake stated behind Perry. Perry looked up.

"I'm just putting the special projects on hold." Perry said, standing up. "I took the rest of the motodrome processor to the scrap yard. Guess there's no such thing as a perfect rider."

"Or a perfect bike." Blake added.

"Well, actually…" Perry said. "The power rangers were pretty impressed with my glider cycle."

"Again with the power rangers." Blake said.

"No seriously, they came around the garage and I gave it to them." Perry stated. "They're going to use it to fight the bad guys."

"Yeah right." Hunter chuckled, knowing the truth.

* * *

><p>Hey, I've been busy. If you haven't heard, my old computer is no longer mine. There were problems with it and I got a new one right before school started.<p>

I have almost everything I need to get through Dino Thunder (Which is after Ninja storm).

Keep checking my profile to get updates!

Also, please let me know if you like having the back and forth between SPD and wherever Emma's at. If it's too confusing, I will change it. I just want to know what your thoughts are. COMMENT ^-^


	25. Reacquainting with an old Friend in 2004

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Dino Thunder. Saban Enterprise does.

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

><p>Blake taught me the basics of his bike and I got the hang of it rather quickly. We headed back and had a late lunch and soon, it was time for me to say my final goodbyes. Cam, Hunter, Blake, Shane, Dustin and Tori all came to where I had arrived just a week ago.<p>

"Thanks everyone. It was fun." I stated. "Well, except for the whole attack of the city thing." The rangers chuckled slightly.

"We hope you get back to your time." Tori stated.

"Yeah." Shane said. "I, uh, bet your fellow rangers miss you."

"You were a great help." Cam added.

"Thanks. It was the least I could do." I stated. "You opened your Command Center to me and let me stay there for the week."

"Here," Hunter said, handing me and envelope. I put it in my bag. "Something from us to you." Hunter said as the Time Traveler appeared. I quickly gave Dustin, Blake and Hunter a high-five and waved to Tori, Cam and Shane before walking up to the Time Traveler. We didn't say anything to each other this time. We just left.

* * *

><p>I landed in an unfamiliar place, again. I didn't fall this time, thankfully, but I did drop my bags and sat down. I didn't get to relax long when I was surrounded. I quickly stood up and started fighting. These foot soldiers were defiantly different. The next thing I knew, I was fighting side by side with four other people, whom I guess would be rangers because no one stays and fights foot soldiers unless they were power rangers. Once we were done fighting; I turned to face the four people in front of me. Three guys and a girl. Before I could say anything, the tallest guy spoke first.<p>

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded. "Who are you working for?" I looked at him confused.

"I think you've got the wrong person, because I'm not working for anybody." I told him.

"I believe her." The girl said. "She's defiantly not working for Mesagog."

"I think I have to go with Connor on this one." The guy in blue said. "Something seems off."

"Come on guy, she's just a kid." The guy in white stated.

"She's not just a kid." A voice said from behind the four people. I looked past them. "She's a power ranger."

"A power ranger?" The four of them said in unison.

"Dr. O, are you sure?" The guy in blue asked.

"Yes, I positive." Dr. O moved passed the four teenagers and up to me. "Long time no see, Emma." He said. "Remember me?" It didn't take me long to figure out who was standing in front of me.

"Tommy!" I said, giving him a big hug. Tommy laughed and hugged me back. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question, but I think I already know the answer." Tommy said. "Still time traveling?"

"Yeah, it's starting to get real annoying."

"Um…will someone please tell us what is going on?" The tall guy said.

"We'll talk, but not here." Tommy said. "Let's head back to the Command Center."

"Right." The four teenagers said. They started on their way. Tommy helped me pick up my bags. We started walking.

"Command Center?" I looked at Tommy. "Are those kids…" I looked around. "Power Rangers?" I asked quietly. Tommy didn't say anything until we reached a white jeep.

"Yes." Tommy said, putting my bags in the jeep. Tommy opened the door and I climbed in. Tommy climbed into the driver's seat. "It's a long story that I can fill you in on later, but let's just handle one explanation at a time." I nodded and Tommy turned the car on and drove.

* * *

><p>Tommy took me to his house and we brought all my stuff to his spare bedroom before heading to the Command Center. The rangers were already there, along with someone else.<p>

"Alright Dr. O, who is this?" The ranger girl asked just as we entered. "How do you know her?"

"That's thee Emma Richardson." The girl sitting at the computer said. I looked at Tommy confused.

"That's Hayley." Tommy said. "She knows about my past." Tommy said. "And this is Ethan, Kira, Connor and Trent." Tommy said, motioning to the guy in blue, the girl ranger, the tall guy and the guy in white.

"Nice to meet you all." I said, giving everyone a slight wave with my hand.

"But how do you know her?" Connor asked. "You said something about Time Traveling." Tommy motioned for me to tell them.

"I'm from the year 2025 and I was brought here by the Time Traveler." I told them. "The first year I was brought to was 1993, and that is where I met Tommy and his fellow rangers."

"How long have you been gone?" Trent asked.

"I want to say…12 weeks now, so about three months." I looked at Tommy. "This is week 12."

"She's going to be staying here with me for a week." Tommy explained. "She will be my cousin from out of town if anyone asks."

"And what is she supposed to do while she's here?" Ethan asked.

"Act normal." I stated simply. "And if needed, help out here," Then I looked at Tommy. "If I can."

"Ok," Tommy said. "I've got some work to do, but we can catch up around supper." I nodded. "Why don't the five of you get to know each other?"

"Yeah ok." Connor said. "Let's head out to Cyber Café." Connor stated.

"Hey Trent," Hayley said, turning in her chair. "I know it's a lot to ask, but could you lock up tonight? This work is taking me a lot longer than I thought."

"Yeah, sure." Trent said.

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's go." Kira said, as the rangers lead the way out of the command center.

* * *

><p>I filled the rangers in from the fight with my fellow rangers to now. It was a lot to explain, but I made it as short as possible. The rangers had asked plenty of questions to fill in the time and I asked them questions. I kept the more complex questions to ask Tommy, or as Kira, Trent, Ethan and Connor know him as, Dr. Oliver. Kira, Ethan and Connor explained that they had found the Dino Gems, which is their source of their power, while serving detention with Tommy. From there, they have been good friends and learned to work together, which is a good thing.<p>

Tommy arrived a little after 5pm and he and I left in his jeep. We headed back to Tommy's and had supper.

"So, want to catch me up on what's been going on since '97?" Tommy asked as he started cooking.

"Well, I meet the Space rangers, the Galaxy rangers, the Lightspeed rangers, the Time Force rangers, the Wild Force rangers, and the Ninja Storm rangers. That's about it. Nothing big as happened." I explain to him. "What else do you want to know?"

"How have you been?" Tommy asked. "Have you had any more moments like you had in 1996?"

"Not as bad." I told him. "I've learned from my past." I chuckled slightly. "I've been learning a lot actually, more than what I thought I would."

"Like?"

"That we choose to become power rangers and that we are putting ourselves on the line to protect the world. We know the risks to being rangers and we have accepted that challenge." Tommy smiled.

"How'd you learn that?" Tommy asked.

"The Galaxy rangers lost Kendrix." I stated simply. "She was protecting the world against evil and she was suddenly gone." I explained. "But, she somehow wasn't gone forever, because she came and helped the Lightspeed rangers a year later." Tommy and I were silent for a while. "So…Hayley…she seemed to know who I was." I finally said. "How and why?"

"I told her about you when she knew about my power ranger past. She helped me find the dino gems before Kira, Ethan and Connor found them. "She also helped me find the black dino gem and she's become a big help to the rangers." I smiled.

"That cool."

"What else has been going on?" Tommy asked. "That can be all?"

"Do you want to hear how I found the Lightspeed Rangers?" I asked Tommy. Tommy looked confused. "It's different than the others, with the exception of the Wild Force Rangers."

"Alright, you've got my attention." Tommy said.

"Well, the Time Traveler ported me into a burning building in the year 2000." Tommy stopped what he was doing and turned to face me, his face serious and shocked and confused all at once. I smiled.

"A burning building?" Tommy asked. "Like one that started on fire and was crumbing to pieces?"

"Yes and the crumbling to pieces is very accurate seeing as the ceiling was falling in on me." I smiled. "It was a good thing though, because there was a little boy trapped in the building." Tommy looked at me, listening carefully. "I carried him out of the building with all my bags, and the rangers were there. Two of the rangers, Dana and Damon took the boy over to the Paramedics and his parents. I had dropped my bags and collapsed, but Carter caught me before I hit the ground. Kelsey picked up my morpher, which fell out of my shoulder bag. They brought me back to the command center and I explained everything to them and I stayed with them for the week." Tommy stared at me and gave a slight chuckle before returning to cooking.

"Do I want to know how you found the Wild Force Rangers?" Tommy asked.

"I was teleported onto the island Animarium, which is an island in the sky." I told Tommy. "I ran into Alyssa, the white Wild Force Ranger, and the Time Traveler pretty much gave the two of us away to each other by saying _"the white ranger found the white ranger.'_ And then Alyssa took me to meet the rest of the rangers. That's how I found them."

"That wasn't as bad." Tommy said, finishing up cooking.

"Otherwise, I've always had to fight some type of foot soldiers." I said. "Like how we first met." Tommy smiled and grabbed some bowls from the cupboard. "Other than that, I haven't been doing much. Helping out here and there." I watched at Tommy dished out the Mac and Cheese. "And I haven't morphed, like I promised." Tommy handed me a bowl.

"Good." Tommy and I started eating. "You're going to be coming to work with me while you're here." I stopped, putting my spoon back in the bowl.

"What?"

"You'll be coming to work with me." Tommy said. "You can't stay here by yourself and I think it would be good for you to see what a real classroom feels like."

"What do you teach?" I asked.

"Science." I groaned. "I'm got my doctorates in Paleontology." I gave Tommy a confused look. "Dinosaurs."

"I wonder where that came from." Tommy smiled. "Finish eating. There are things you are going to want to do before you get up in the morning."

"What time is that exactly?"

"5:30." I groaned again. "Got to be up early."

"Alright. Alright. I get it." I said, taking a bite from my food. "I can barely get up for an early morning attack on the city, so this should be interesting."

"You're also not use to going to an actual school at the right time."

"I go to school." I told him. "Just at 7 at night and not 7 I the morning."

"That's what I was getting at." Tommy said, finishing up his bowl of food. I finished mine and helped Tommy with dishes. When dishes were done, we headed out of the kitchen. Tommy grabbed a notebook off the table as we left. He handed it to me. "Something for tomorrow."

"You expect me to take notes?" I asked, looking at the notebook. Tommy smiled.

"And I expect your full attention." Tommy added. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to go finish working. If you need anything, I'll be in my study."

"Ok." Tommy headed off to his study. I headed off to the room I was staying in. I grabbed my journal and started to write.

_January 8th (July 29th 2003-October 13 2004)_

_I told Tori, Dustin, Shane, Blake, Cam, Hunter and Sensei that I was leaving today. I went with Blake and Hunter to the race track where they quickly talked to Perry. After they talked, Blake gave me lessons on his motorbike. I caught on real quickly. We had a late lunch and we went back to the Command Center to gather my bags. I said my goodbyes to everyone. Hunter handed me an envelope, which had pictures in it, before the Time Traveler arrived and we were gone._

_I landed in an open area. I knew right away it wasn't New Tech City, so I dropped my bags and found a spot on the ground, but I was soon back to my feet because I was surrounded by foot soldiers. Three guys and a girl arrived and helped fight them off. The tall one, whom I later learned was named Connor, asked if I was working for anyone. The guy in blue, Ethan, agreed with Connor, saying something was up with me. The girl and the guy in white, Kira and Trent, said that I couldn't be evil and trusted me. It wasn't until an older man told them who I was. I was shocked to see Tommy. He was wearing black. They were all power rangers, Tommy was the Black Ranger. I rode back to the Command Center with Tommy and that's where I learned about the rangers, meet Hayley, and I left with the rangers to go to Cyber Café, were we talked and they asked questions that I tried to answer. Tommy came and got me a little after five and we drove back to his place. We had supper and we talked, I told him where I've been since I last saw him, who I have meet and he told me I was going to be going to work with him. (He's a science teacher at Reefside High School). This was going to be interesting. He wants me to take notes and pay attention in the class._

* * *

><p><em>January 9th (October 14 2004)<em>

_Thursday. Oh boy, getting up at 5:30 isn't fun, especially since I haven't really had much of a schedule myself. I don't know how Tommy can do it, I guess it's something you grow accustom to. It's not like I didn't enjoy Tommy's class today. It's actually very interesting (we are learning about dinosaurs for crying out loud!) It's the fact that I was having a hard time staying awake and I was starting to get bored, seeing as most of the classes were learning the same thing. I think I heard the same information at least four times, if not more. I'm going to go to bed, I've got another early start tomorrow._

* * *

><p>Friday was another early morning. Since my arrival in Reefside, and reuniting with Tommy Oliver, I've been dragged out of bed early in the morning.<p>

"Tommy…why can't…" I yawned. "I just stay here and then go help Hayley or something?"

"I'd rather know where you are." Tommy said, as he finished packing up his school work.

"And you would." Tommy closed his bag and looked at me.

"Look, you disappeared twice in one week and we couldn't find you."

"You remember that?" I asked. "That was 8 years ago."

"And only 8 weeks for you," Tommy stated. "You're just lucky that the Machine Empire didn't take advantage of that."

"Rita and Zedd didn't do anything and neither did Divatox." I stated. "And I only went to the park and the elementary school. And both times, I disappeared, I had a reason."

"Yes, I understand that, but Emma. This isn't just about realizing you friends were gone or thinking you were evil." Tommy stated as we headed out of the door and to his jeep.

"Ok, you can't blame the second one on me." I pointed out. "Kat was the one that mentioned it."

"Let's not bring Kat or Kim into this." Tommy said. "It's final. You're going to be staying with me or the rangers. That's it." Tommy started his jeep and we headed to the high school.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with…oh I don't know…not having any way to communicate with me is it?" I asked simply. "Because I understand."

"I just want you to make it home safely and in one piece." Tommy said. "So, maybe I am being over protective, but what do you expect? We're friends and that's what we do."

"And I enjoy your classes, but I do not like getting up at 5:30 in the morning."

"School starts at 7:30 in the morning for regular teens." Tommy stated. "Plus I have to be there early enough to prepare for my lesson. And it takes me quite some time to get there." It was true. Tommy and the rangers command center kind of lived on the outskirts of Reefside. We finally got to the school around 7, since we didn't leave the house until about 6:30. About 7:20, Kira and Trent entered.

"Hey Dr. O." Kira said, heading over to me.

"You guys are early." Tommy said, at his desk.

"Nothing better to do." Kira said.

"Hey Emma, Kira and I are going to the park after school for some down time, wanna come?" Trent asked. I looked at Tommy, who nodded.

"Yes!" I said quickly. "I would enjoy that."

"Meet us outside the school after school." Kira smiled.

"Kay." Students starting filing in for class, Connor and Ethan were among them.

* * *

><p>I didn't think the day could go by so slow. When lunch time finally arrived, I was getting anxious to get out and hang out with Kira and Trent. Finally, the end of the day came, the school bell rang and students filed out of class as Tommy said to study. Once all the students were out of class, I packed up my bag and started to leave.<p>

"Emma," I turned. "I'll be here for about an hour or so and then I'll be at the command center."

"Kay." I said. "Can I go?" Tommy nodded. I started heading for the front entrance when Principal Randall stopped in front of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said. "Excuse me."

"You're Emma, right? Dr. Oliver's cousin." Principal Randall asked.

"If that's what he told you."

"You and him must be very close."

"Yeah, we are. He's really been there for me when I needed him the most." I stated. "Well, I'd love to chat, but I'm meeting up with some friends." I walked pasted Principal Randall and towards the door when I was suddenly surrounded by Tyrannodrones. I turned around and Principal Randall was gone. At least she safe. I started to fight off the Tyrannodrones when Elza appeared. Tommy had told me all about her being Mesagog's accomplice.

"You're coming with me." She said with an evil smirk.

"Wait…what?" I said as the Tyrannodrones grabbed a hold of me. My shoulder bag fell off in the struggle. Now that the Tyrannodrones had me, Elza left and the Tyrannodrones followed, with me.

* * *

><p>Outside the school, Connor was practicing his soccer with his team while Trent and Kira waited for me. Suddenly Tyrannodrones appeared around the soccer field. Connor's soccer team fled coaches and all. Kira and Trent hurried over to help Connor fight off the Tyrannodrones. It was long before the Tyrannodrones were defeated.<p>

"Well that was weird." Kira stated as they got back together.

"Why would the Tyrannodrones appear like that?" Connor wondered.

"Come on, let's go find Emma." Trent said. Connor went with since soccer practice was now over.

* * *

><p>Ethan was at his computer club meeting when Tyrannodrones attacked. The club members fled and Ethan defeated the few Tyrannodrones easily. He grabbed his stuff and looked around as he backed out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at Tommy's class room, Tommy was sitting at his desk grading papers when Tyrannodrones appeared. When he noticed them, Tommy was up and fighting, defeating the Tyrannodrones quickly. He looked around before grabbing his stuff and leaving.<p>

* * *

><p>Kira, Connor, and Trent almost ran into Ethan.<p>

"Hey, did you guys get attacked by Tyrannodrones?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, it was the weirdest thing. They just appeared right on the soccer field." Connor said.

"And we still haven't found Emma yet." Kira said.

"Emma?" Ethan looked confused. "I thought she was with Dr. O?"

"No, she's not with me." Tommy said behind the four rangers. Connor, Ethan, Kira and Trent turned around.

"Then where is she?" Ethan asked. Tommy held up my shoulder bag.

"Mesagog must have her."

"That would explain the why the Tyrannodrones attacked us." Kira stated.

"You were attacked by Tyrannodrones?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kira asked.

"Mesagog must have sent down the Tyrannodrones to keep us busy while he took Emma." Tommy stated. "I was attacked too.

"So far, this weekend is not turning out the way I planned." Kira stated.

"Let's go to the Command Center and see if we can find her." Tommy suggested. The four rangers nodded in agreement, and the five of them left. Tommy had contacted Hayley before driving off.

* * *

><p>Winter Break, finally. I seriously had no time to work of Fanfics, but I have the next three weeks off and I PROMISE to update more than once. Spring Semester starts Jan. 13th. My schedule is most likely going to be the same as this past Semester.<p>

Keep checking my profile to get updates!


	26. A Change in History Part 1

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Dino Thunder. Saban Enterprise does.

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

><p>The Tyrannodrones put me in a locked room that sort of reminded me of the inside of a jail cell, so I couldn't escape, even though I tried.<p>

"You can't escape white ranger." I turned around and saw the Time Traveler, in the cell next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The same as you." The Time Traveler said. "I was captured so you would not be able to escape.

"What?"

"They are going to make you evil, White Ranger." I froze.

"No…"

"Yes, they captured me so we couldn't escape." The Time Traveler stated. "And I thought I was getting you away from that."

"Wait…what?" I said confused. "Do you mean….?"

"Yes, I do mean that the Dark Wizard was planning on making you evil."

"You're lying." I stated.

"The Leonid's Meteor Shower begins on November 17th."

"So?" I stated. "The 17th of November has long gone."

"He has something, the Dark Wizard, be he didn't tell me what he had. He just said he could turn you evil the week of the shower. He hired me to take the other rangers away, so he'd have easy access."

"But you took me instead. Why?"

"At least here, you will be able to break the brain-wash." The Time Traveler stated. "With the Dark Wizard you would have been forever evil."

"So you saved me?" The Time Traveler nodded. "I can get you out of there." I said. The Time Traveler looked up. "Electricity and water don't mix." I said, showing a water ball. "But you have to make a few promises."

"I'm listening."

"You can't leave until I'm no longer evil, you have to bring us back to our time and when we get back, you surrender to SPD." I stated. "Promise me these three things and I can get you out and make sure your sentence at SPD is short and sweet." I explained. "If you don't follow…"

"I promise."

"Seriously?" I said confused. "That was easy."

"I've saved your life once before and I will keep doing it."

"Have you been spying on me?"

"Time will tell." I threw a water ball at the keypad holding the Time Traveler. The Time Traveler stepped out of the cell.

"Someone's coming. Hurry." I said. "And don't forget the promises you gave me."

* * *

><p>Tommy, Kira, Ethan, Trent and Connor were at the Command Center. Hayley was working at the computer, suddenly she spoke.<p>

"Tyrannodrones at the park."

"Can you four handle them?" Tommy asked. Kira, Ethan, Connor and Trent nodded.

"We've got this. Let's go guys." Connor said. The four of them left. It wasn't long after the four Dino Rangers left when Hayley found something.

"Tommy, you might want to see this." Tommy came up behind Hayley as she made the video bigger.

"It's Emma…"

"It's worse than that." Hayley stated. She turned and looked at Tommy. "She's controlling the Tyrannodrones."

"So Mesagog made her evil." Tommy sighed. "What is he up to?"

"How are we going to save Emma if she's evil?" Hayley asked, but before Tommy could reply, Hayley continued. "The rangers need your help." Tommy nodded and hurried off.

* * *

><p>"Come on Emma! It's us, remember?" Connor said in his red ranger outfit. "Connor, remember?" He dodged an attack.<p>

"She's been turned evil." Kira said quickly finishing off some Tyrannodrones. Tommy showed up.

"Dr. O, you arrived just in time." Ethan said. "Emma's been…"

"Turned evil, I know." Tommy said quickly. Tommy ran over to Connor. "Help the others." Connor didn't hesitate and went to help Kira, Ethan and Trent fight off the Tyrannodrones.

"So Black Ranger, it's you and me."

"Come on Emma…This isn't you. Snap out of it!" Tommy said.

"Of course it's me." I smiled. "Evil suits me."

"Come on Emma, remember me. I'm your friend, Tommy. We've known each other since 1993. You can shake this."

"Tommy….Help me…" I said, back in control of my own body, but I was quickly back to being evil. "We'll be back." The Tyrannodrones and I left. The rangers hurried over to Tommy.

"Well…that was weird." Trent said slowly.

"Hey Dr. O, are you ok?" Kira asked.

"Yeah." Tommy said. "Power Down." He demorphed. "I need to make a few phone calls. Meet you back at the Command Center." The four rangers nodded and left as Tommy grabbed his cell phone. He dialed a number. The phone rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, it's Tommy."

"Hey Tommy, what's up?"

"Look, we have a situation." Tommy said. "How fast can you get to Reefside, California?"

* * *

><p>Tommy was waiting at the park. It was around 10AM Saturday morning. He didn't tell Hayley or the other rangers what he was planning. He was sitting next to a tree grading papers when he was approached.<p>

"Long time, no see, Tommy." Tommy looked up and smiled. He put his papers in his bag before standing.

"Thanks for coming Jason." Tommy said, giving Jason a hand shake and a pat on the back. He smiled and faced the person next to Jason. "Hey Zack." They shook hands as well.

"How many more people we waiting for?" Zack asked.

"We'll, we're still waiting on Billy, Trini, Kim, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, , Justin, TJ, Carlos, Andros, Zhane, Leo, Damon, Carter and Chad. So 15."

"Kim, Trini, and Billy are riding together." Jason stated.

"Adam, Rocky, and Aisha too." Tommy stated. "TJ, Justin and Carlos in another."

"We'll, Trini, Billy and Kim should be here shortly." Zack said.

"Adam said around 10:30." Tommy said as three more people arrived. "I haven't heard from Andros, Zhane, Leo, Damon, Carter or Chad yet."

"Hey guys." A black haired woman said.

"Trini. Kim. Billy. Long time no see." Zack said, giving Trini a hug. Jason gave a high five to Billy and got a hug from Kim. Trini exchanged hugs with Tommy and Jason. Billy shook hands with Tommy and Zack. Zack then hugged Kim.

"What's the plan?" Trini asked.

"I'd rather wait to explain it to everyone." Tommy stated. He sat back down next to the tree. "And that leaves us…" Tommy looked at his watch. "A half hour." Tommy said, grabbing his bag and started working. Everyone followed by sitting around him.

"What'cha got there? Homework?" Zack asked jokingly,

"Actually, yes." Zack froze.

"Seriously?" Zack asked.

"My students' homework." Tommy stated. "I'm a high school teacher."

"What do you teach?" Trini asked.

"Science, but my main focus is Paleontology."

"Dinosaurs." Billy clarified.

"Wonder what sparked that idea." Jason chuckled. Tommy put his papers away, knowing nothing was going to get done with his old friends around.

"Well, that might have helped."

* * *

><p>After a while, Tommy's cell phone rang.<p>

"Hey Adam. What's up?" Tommy said as he answered his phone.

"We're gonna be a little late. We're stuck at some train tracks. TJ, Justin, and Carlos are behind us."

"Alright, let us know when your close then."

"Will do." And the phone conversation is over.

"What did Adam want?" Kim asked, since Trini, Billy, Zack and Jason were talking and didn't notice Tommy's phone ring.

"They're going to be late. All six of them." Tommy said.

"You want to go for a walk?" Kim asked.

"Sure." Tommy and Kim stood up. Tommy slung his shoulder bag over his shoulder. Kim and Tommy left.

* * *

><p>"Master, I'm bored. Can I go play?"<p>

"Of course Calico, my pet." I said. "But first, send down some Tyrannodrones to make the rangers tired. I want you focus on the Black Ranger." I said. "When the plan is ready. I'll come get you." Calico left.

* * *

><p>"You haven't changed Tommy, not really." Kim stated.<p>

"Nor have you Kim."

"Who knew we'd see each other again."

"No one." Tommy stated. "To Emma, history is changing."

"Good point." Kim stated. "But, I guess I'm ok with this."

"Me too." Tommy smiled. Suddenly, Calico appeared, stopping Kim and Tommy's walk.

"My master sent me down to play with the rangers." Calico laughed. "My Tyrannodrones are having fun with your friends."

"Oh no, Jason and the others." Kim stated quickly.

"Come on." Tommy said, grabbing Kim's hand to pull her away from Calico. They started running back towards the others. "Come and catch me Calico." Tommy said, still running.

"I didn't want to play tag." Calico said following Tommy and Kim got to Jason and the others. They noticed they were surrounded by Tyrannodrones. Tommy and Kim ran up to the others. Adam, TJ, Justin, Carlos, Zhane, Andros, Damon, Leo, Carter and Chad were there.

"Can you guys handle these things?" Tommy asked.

"We'll do our best." Carter stated quickly.

"I'll deal with Calico." Tommy said as Calico appeared.

"Tyrannodrones. Attack!" Tommy dropped his bag.

"Dino Thunder Power up." Tommy said, morphing into the Black Dino Ranger. Jason noticed the morph and he wasn't the only one.

"He'll explain later, come on." Adam said. They fought off the Tyrannodrones.

"Alright Calico, it's you and me."

"Woohoo. Finally, time to have some fun." Calico said. "My master said to play with you."

"Who's your master?" Tommy asked I appeared.

"Master! You're here!"

"Emma!"

"Tyrannodrones. Enough." The Tyrannodrones disappeared. Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini, Zack, Aisha, Justin, TJ, Rocky, Adam, Carlos, Andros, Zhane, Leo, Damon, Carter and Chad looked up.

"Emma!" The 17 of them said in unison.

"Come Calico. We must discuss our plan." Calico and I were then gone. Tommy looked around and demorphed.

"Carlos, TJ, Adam, Justin, Rocky, Aisha, Leo, Damon, Andros, Zhane, Carter, Chad when did you guys get here?"

"Right as these….Tyrannodrones appeared." Adam stated.

"So, what's going on?" Zhane asked.

"We better not discuss it here. We'll head to the Command Center. You can follow me." Tommy looked at Andros, Zhane. "You guys need a ride?"

"Yeah." Andros said simply.

"Tommy, can I ride with you?" Adam asked. Tommy nodded. "Thanks." Everyone headed to the parking lot and climbed into their vehicles.

"Andros. Zhane. You can join us." Chad offered. Andros and Zhane nodded.

"Thanks." Andros said. Tommy and Adam climbed into Tommy's jeep. Trini, Kim, and Billy went to Trini's van. Rocky, Aisha, and Justin climbed into Rocky's truck. TJ and Carlos climbed into TJ's Car. Jason and Zack got in Jason's car. Carter, Chad, Leo Damon, Andros and Zhane all jumped into the Lightspeed Jeep. Tommy's jeep lead the way to the Command Center, followed by Jason's car, Trini's van, Rocky's truck, the Lightspeed Jeep and TJ's car.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, this is your Command Center?" Zack asked. "It's a cave."<p>

"But it's well hidden." Tommy moved towards the monitor, but did not sit down. The others, however, did.

"So, what's going on?" Carter asked. "Emma's evil, so…what do we have to do with this?"

"I have a plan, it's a long shot, but I believe it will work." Tommy said, turning to face the others.

"How did this happen?" TJ asked.

"Mesagog." Tommy said. "He kidnapped her, turning her against us."

"So what's the plan?" Zack asked as the doors opened. The 17 retired rangers turned.

"Hey Dr. O…" Kira stopped mid-sentence. Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Trent looked around.

"I didn't think this many people could fit in here." Ethan whispered to his friends."

"Trent, Connor, Ethan, Kira. Welcome." Tommy said.

"Uh…Dr. O, what's going on?" Kira asked.

"Who are all these people?" Connor asked.

"Fellow Rangers." Tommy told the four teens. "I called them so they could help rescue Emma."

"Did they say Doctor?" Kim asked Tommy.

"Now is not the time. Remember, Emma is evil."

"So, what's the plan?" Connor asked.

"We try to get her to remember us." Tommy stated.

"Yeah…since that worked so well for us yesterday."

"Maybe it didn't work for you, Connor, but I got through." Connor, Kira, Ethan and Trent exchanged glances. Jason, Adam and Rocky started chatting with Chad and Carter. Kim and Aisha were whispering with Trini, Zack and Billy. TJ, Justin and Carlos were quietly talking to Andros, Leo, Zhane and Damon.

"Tommy, are you sure this will work?" Trini asked, turning to face him.

"It worked for the Zeo Rangers when I was brain-washed."

"Yeah, but Tommy, that was the Machine Empire." Jason stated. "This is different."

"And when I was working for Rita as the green ranger, you guys didn't stop until Rita's control over me was broken." Tommy said. "We've got to try. We can't let her leave until she's herself."

"Tommy's right." Billy said. "There were plenty of times where she was willing to help us when we needed it the most."

"I agree with Billy." Andros said. "We need to try."

"Ok, so how are we going to find Emma?" Justin asked

"Yeah." TJ spoke. He looked around at the others. "Getting Emma to recognize us might be easy if we can find her."

"And there the problem." Tommy said.

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked.

"We won't be able to go to Mesagog's lair…portals are needed."

"So she needs to surface?" Leo asked.

"Exactly."

"What should we do?" Connor asked.

"We wait." Tommy said. "By the sounds of it, they have a plan."

"So, we'll have to be prepared." Jason stated.

"But we don't know what the plan is." Ethan stated. "How can we prepare if we don't know the plan?"

"Easy." TJ said. "We plan for the worse possible scenario."

"Exactly." Carter agreed.

"Mesagog is probably planning a distraction." Kira stated.

"He probably expects us to focus on saving Emma and not Reefside." Trent added.

"They have a point." Billy said. "Mesagog must know how important Emma is."

"And Mesagog knows that we'll do anything to save her." Connor added.

"Exactly." Tommy said. Suddenly the door opened and Hayley entered.

"Tommy, you wouldn't believe…" Hayley stopped when she noticed 17 new pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Well hidden?" Zack asked. Tommy ignored him.

"What's going on Hayley?" Tommy asked as Hayley sat down and started working.

"Well, I was thinking about Emma and how to save her….I can see you may be a step ahead of me."

"What the plan?" Tommy asked.

"Spark her memory." Hayley said, turning to face Tommy. "It's the only way."

"We're on the same page then."

"Well?" Hayley asked, looking from Tommy to everyone else. "How much do you know about Emma?" Tommy looked at his friends and fellow rangers. Jason stood up.

"We know that she's the SPD White Ranger." Jason said. Billy stood up.

"Her fellow rangers' names are Sky, Syd, Bridge and Z." Kim stood up.

"She had a fight with them before she came to 1993 with the Time Traveler." Zack stood up next.

"She's only been a Power Ranger for a few months." Trini got to her feet.

"She can control water." Tommy smiled.

"That's good. Anything else?" Tommy asked. Justin stood up.

"She felt as though she didn't deserve to be a ranger." TJ jumped up.

"Be she does deserve it." Adam stood up.

"She beat Tommy and Rocky at sparring once." Adam stated.

"With your help." Tommy added.

"What else can we say to help Emma?" Kim asked.

"I think I remember Zordon saying something when Tommy was brain-washed by the Machine Empire…What was it?" Adam wondered. Billy, Jason, Rocky and Adam looked at each other.

"It was something like…Tommy's memory…of your…" Billy started slowly. "Friendship is his only chance." Billy finished.

"So, what you're saying is…our friendship should be enough to help her remember who she is?" Trini asked.

"Exactly," Billy said. "It's what the Zeo Rangers had to do in order to help Tommy remember who he was when the Machine Empire brain-washed him." Billy explained.

"If you think it that will work, let's go for it." Damon finally spoke. "But you guys have known her longer than we have."

"True, but think about it Damon, she helped us out." Leo stated. "Tried to at least. We chose to come help her, just like she would have done for us."

"Yeah, and Andros and I chose to come because of the fact she got through to Andros and they became close and me and her just got along so well." Zhane pointed out.

"And even when she couldn't morph, she was always trying to be a power ranger." Chad added.

"The only thing I don't like about this is that we can't get to her." Kim stated.

"Yeah, same here." Aisha, Justin, Trini and Zack said in unison.

"You don't think the longer she's evil, the harder it will be to get her to remember?" Kira asked. That is when Tommy, Billy, Jason, Andros, Leo and Carter looked at each other, worried.

"I guess it's a good thing that we're all here then." Jason stated. "I have a feeling it will take all of us to get Emma back."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day, everyone did their own thing…kind of. Kira, Trent, Connor and Ethan left and headed towards Cyber Café. T.J, Justin, Carlos, Trini, Aisha, Carter, Chad and Billy headed to the hotel where they requested rooms. Jason, Zack, Kim, Andros, Adam and Zhane stayed with Tommy at Tommy's house. Leo and Damon went back to Terra Venture, but would be back. Tommy entered his house from the Command Center. Jason, Zack, Kim, Adam, Andros and Zhane followed behind him. Tommy looked at his fellow rangers.<p>

"You are welcome to stay here until Emma is no longer evil." Tommy said. "I've got another spare bedroom across from the room Emily is staying in. I've got two couches in the living room and one in my office. I do have an air mattress and some sleeping bags as well."

"Thanks man, but we don't want to intrude." Jason stated.

"No, it's alright." Tommy said. "Make yourselves at home. I'll be in my office grading." Tommy turned and headed to his office. Kim, Jason, Zack, Adam, Andros and Zhane looked at each other.

"I'll go talk to him." Kim said, following Tommy to his office. Jason, Zack, Adam, Andros and Zhane got comfortable in the living room.

* * *

><p>Tommy was sitting at his desk, grading his student's papers, when Kim knocked at the open door. Tommy looked up and took his glasses off when he saw Kim.<p>

"What's up Kim?" Tommy asked. Kim walked over to Tommy's desk and sat down on the couch nearby.

"I was wondering the same thing about you Tommy." Tommy looked at Kim and set his glasses down. "What's wrong?" Kim asked. "And you don't need to lie to me." Tommy got out of his seat and sat down next to Kim on the couch.

"I feel…responsible for what happen to Emma." Tommy said. "I guess it's just that I was trying so hard to prevent this sort of thing from happening to Emma that I made it happen." Kim looked at Tommy. "Mesagog and Elsa were able to find out what was important to me and figured out how special and important Emma was."

"You can't blame yourself, Tommy." Kim said simply. "We all were expecting something like this to happen sooner or later." Kim smiled. "At least it happened when she was with you."

"I was hoping it would never happen." Tommy pointed out.

"But it did, and we all expected it when we first met Emma and heard her story." Kim stated. "Mesagog is just smarter than Rita, Lord Zedd and the others."

"And that scares me."

"We will save her Tommy." Kim stated. "And if Emma sends Calico or Tyrannodrones down, we'll be ready." Kim smiled. "And I think Emma is looking for a fight with a certain ranger."

"You think I could lure her out?"

"It's possible." Kim stated. "She sent Calico to you, not the town or the other rangers, but you." Tommy was in deep thought.

"You're right." Tommy said. "Emma is focused on me." Tommy looked at Kim. "Somewhere in her mind she remembers me." Tommy explained.

"Well, you said so yourself. She remembered you when you were fighting." Kim pointed out.

"And it didn't last long." Tommy added. "She had control over herself for just enough time to ask for help."

"Really?" Kim and Tommy looked up to see Jason in the doorway. "She asked for help?" Jason asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah." Tommy said. "That's what gave me the idea to call you guys." Tommy looked from Kim to Jason. "I thought that if I could get through to her, just for a brief second, then maybe, just maybe, a few others could help break Mesagog's hold on her."

"It's worth a shot." Jason said. "We just have to get Emma to surface."

"Don't worry." Tommy said seriously. "She's looking for the black ranger. The Black ranger will look for her."

* * *

><p>Winter Break, finally. I seriously had no time to work of Fanfics, but I have the next three weeks off and I PROMISE to update more than once. Spring Semester starts Jan. 13th. My schedule is most likely going to be the same as this past Semester.<p>

Keep checking my profile to get updates!


	27. A Change in History Part 2

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Dino Thunder. Saban Enterprise does.

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tommy, Jason, Kim, Zack, Andros, Adam and Zhane met up with TJ, Carlos, Justin, Trini, Aisha, Billy, Leo and Damon at the park. Hayley was monitoring the city for signs of Mesagog's monsters. Trent, Ethan, Connor and Kira were waiting, prepared for whatever Mesagog decides to do. Tommy, Jason and Kim had explained the plan to Andros, Zhane, Zack and Adam last night. When they met up with the others, Tommy explained the plan to them.<p>

"You think it will work?" TJ asked.

"She sent Calico down to Tommy." Kim explained. "I think it will."

"I agree with Kim." Adam said. "He is a Power Ranger."

"And Emma told Calico to focus on me." Tommy said. "Let's get started." Tommy grabbed his morpher. "Dino Thunder. Power Up." Tommy morphed. "You guys stay hidden until Emma surfaces."

"Right." Jason said. They went to hide and Tommy turned.

"Come out and play Calico." Tommy said. Calico appeared.

"Hello Black Ranger. It's time to play!"

"Yeah, I kind of figured." Tommy said. "Where's your master?"

"My master is busy with the plan." Calico said. "Let's play catch." Calico threw a tennis ball towards Tommy and it exploded. Tommy staggered back.

"Whoa!" Tommy said, regaining balance. "It's like Beam Caster all over again." Tommy smiled, though you couldn't tell because he was wearing his Ranger suit.

"You missed the ball. Let's try again." Calico threw another ball. Tommy caught this one and threw it back to Calico. Calico was hit by the blast.

"Ow. That wasn't very nice."

"Yeah. That was kind of what I was going for." Tommy said as I appeared.

"Master!" Calico said.

"Hush, my pet." I said slowly, keeping my focus on Tommy.

"Emma!" I snapped my focus to Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini, Zack, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Justin, TJ, Carlos, Andros, Zhane, Carter, Chad, Leo and Damon. I turned my attention back to Tommy.

"Couldn't handle me by yourself, Black ranger?" I smiled and evil smile, walking away from Tommy and towards the others. "You had to bring past Rangers to help. Past rangers that are useless." Tommy joined the other Rangers. "Be prepared to be destroyed."

"Emma, we're not here to fight you." Carter stated.

"Yeah, remember, we're friends." Adam added.

"Friends? I have no friends."

"You were born in 2012. You're from the year 2025." Billy stated. "You're the SPD White Ranger. Remember?"

"Ranger? Me. I don't think so."

"It's Billy. Remember you helped me build a devise to save Tommy from Lord Zedd in 1995."

"Yeah. I, Adam, was there when you helped Billy. Plus we teamed up together in a sparring match against Tommy and Rocky in 1994."

"Yeah, you two won." Rocky said. "I'm Rocky and I taught you some sparring moves."

"I'm Zack and we met in 1993. When you asked what our worse monster was, I said the Spider monster because I hate spiders. You agreed."

"Plus he helped you spar and the two of you danced at the Halloween dance." Trini said. "I'm Trini and we spent so much time together in 1993. Half the clothes you have, I gave you."

"I gave you some too." Kim spoke. "I'm Kim. We spent a lot of time together as well. You stayed at my house when you were in Angel Grove. You helped Tommy rebuild my float and when my power coin was stolen, you were there for me."

"You were." Aisha smiled. "I'm Aisha and you were so nice and you came to cheer Adam, Rocky and I on when we were participating in the triathlon."

"I'm Justin. In 1997, you stayed with me and we did everything together."

"I'm Carlos. You and I, along with Ashley, helped save some kids by bringing them to the Juice Bar when the earth was under attack."

"I'm TJ. I found you when you teleported on the Astro Ship in 1998." TJ stated.

"Yeah, that's where Andros and I, Zhane, meet you." Zhane said. "You were always helping us."

"And you helped me, Andros, understand a few things."

"You helped the Galaxy rangers and you were a big help when Kendrix left." Leo stated. "I'm Leo and we meet in 1999."

"I'm Damon. I was there with Leo in 1999, along with Kendrix, Karone, Mike, Kai, and Maya. Remember Kai's chicken. It was delicious."

"Yeah, remember Ashley and Cassie too?" TJ asked.

"Or all the times you helped Alpha." Billy added. "Or Ernie."

"Remember when you helped me, Chad, look for Merina?" Chad said. "You were the one that believed me when I told you what she was."

"Or when you helped me, Carter, and the other Lightspeed rangers, Kelsey, Joel, Chad and Dana, get all the people out of a building before Trakeena hurt anyone."

"It's all true, Emma." Jason spoke. "I'm Jason. I taught you some sparring moves with Tommy and Zack that helped you defeat some Putties in 1993. You even stayed at my house in 1996. You met my parents and you had fun."

"Emma. We are your friends." Tommy said. "Power Down." Tommy looked at Emma, fully demorphed. "It's me Tommy. Your friend." I fell to the ground, holding my head.

"You…lie…"

"I think it's working." Kim said.

"Remember your fellow rangers?" Billy asked. "Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd? They are waiting for you back in your time. They need your help against the Dark Wizard."

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, getting back to my feet. I brought my hand up. "You are not my friends. Everything you say is a lie." A dark energy ball shot from my hand and headed straight for Tommy. The dark energy ball hit Tommy and he fell to the ground.

"TOMMY!" Kim yelled. I held my head as I fell to the ground again.

~~~Flashback~~~

_"Welcome young Ranger." I looked up towards where the voice came. I took a step back, my eyes wide. "I am Zordon."_

_"And I'm Alpha 5. Welcome." Said the Robot._

_"So what's your name?" The Pink Ranger asked._

_"Emily, Emma is what my friends call me." I stated._

_"Zordon, how did she get here?" The Black ranger asked._

_"The monster that appeared in the park, shortly after the putties, brought her here." Zordon said._

_"How do I get back?"_

_"You must leave the same way you got here."_

_"What do you know about the Time Traveler?" The Green Ranger asked._

_"Well, before me and the other rangers went into battle, Kat told us that that the Time Traveler travels in time, but can't travel from one time to another right away. He has to recharge for 7 days." I sighed. "I'm stuck here for a week."_

_"Emily, you must keep an eye out for the Time Traveler. We will also keep an eye on things. Until the Time Traveler is full energized, you must act as a regular, every day, person." Zordon stated._

_"That'll be kind of hard since I'm in my SPD Uniform."_

_"Well, I have some clothes I don't wear anymore." The Pink Ranger stated._

_"Same here." The Yellow Ranger smiled._

_"Thanks…" I stopped. "Alright, you know who I am, so who are you?"_

_"I'm Jason. This is Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, Zack, and Trini." Jason said pointing to Kimberly, the one in pink, Tommy, the one in green, Billy, the one in blue, Zack, the one in the black, and Trini, in the yellow._

_"Rangers, make sure you know Emily's location. If the Time Traveler appears, we must be able to reach her." The Rangers nodded._

_"You can hang out with us." Zack stated._

_"Yeah, and knowing people in Angel Grove, you could act as my cousin who's visiting." Tommy suggested. _

* * *

><p><em>"Pliers. No Alpha, that's a wrench. Those are pliers."<em>

_"Right Pliers." Alpha handed Tommy the pliers._

_"Good Alpha. Ok now all I need is shot of glue. No...No Alpha, that one. Gotta hurry Alpha, where's the glue?"_

_"Right here in my hand." Alpha said. Tommy looked up and tried to take the glue from Alpha. I started laughing. The glue was stuck to Alpha's hand._

_"Alpha let go."_

_"I'm trying. Ayaiyaiyai."_

_"Alpha, you're too much." Tommy shook his head slowly while I stood against a wall and I couldn't stop laughing._

* * *

><p><em>"The hand is quicker than the eye." Magically flowers appear in Zack's hands and he waves them in Bulk and Skull's face. They slowly back up at the sight of the flowers. Tommy and Jason laughed and they sit back down. Zack handed the flowers to me.<em>

_"Here you are pretty lady." Zack said as I took the flowers. I smiled._

* * *

><p><em>"Behold. I present to you the new power rangers." Zordon said as Aisha, Adam and Rocky teleport in. Tommy turns around and smiles. <em>

_"Rocky. Adam. Aisha." Tommy smiled. I started thinking._

_"That explains it..." I said to myself._

_"Isn't this incredible." Aisha smiled. _

_"Tommy. Hold the Sword of light high above your head." Zordon said. Tommy nodded and put his helmet back on. "We will now start the ceremony." The other rangers put on their helmets. I stood next to Alpha. "To transfer power from Jason, Zack and Trini to Rocky, Adam and Aisha; Raise the Sword." Tommy raised the sword and the power transfer begins. Aisha became yellow, Rocky became red and Adam became Black. Rocky, Adam and Aisha are now in the ranger uniforms. "Departing Rangers, you have served with courage, I thank you. I know that in your new life, you will serve with dignity, humility, and strength. Go now and make the world a better place. The power will always be with you and will protect you."_

* * *

><p><em>"Are you alright?" A young boy, around my age, said, walking up to me. I sat up.<em>

_"Not really." I said. Before the boy could speak we were surrounded._

_"Pirahnatrons." The boy said quietly, hoping that I didn't hear him. I got to my feet. The boy tried to protect me, but I just started fighting._

_"Don't worry about me, fight!" The boy and I fought of the Pirahnatrons together. Luckily it didn't take too long. I turned towards the boy. "I'm guessing you're a Power Ranger." I said simply. The boy stopped in complete shock. "What's your name?"_

_"Uh…Justin." Still in shock._

_"I'm Emma. Nice to meet you." I looked at Justin._

* * *

><p><em>"Hi, I'm Emma. I'm a future ranger brought her by a monster named the Time Traveler. I'm stuck here for a week." I said. "Who are you?"<em>

_"I'm Zhane. Silver Ranger." Zhane said. "Nice to meet'cha."_

* * *

><p><em>"You guys caught on to me. Can't you take a joke?" Zhane asked, as he starts backing away. "Just having fun."<em>

_"Uh huh…" Cassie and Ashley said. Zhane continued backing away as we walk towards him. _

_"I was going to tell you." Zhane said._

_"Then you're not sick at all then? Right?" Carlos asked._

_"No. I never felt better." Zhane stated._

_"Good." TJ said, handing Zhane a Duster. "Then you'll be in great shape to clean the mega ship."_

_"From top to bottom." Andros stated._

_"Top to bottom?" Zhane asked. I nodded._

_"That's what the man said." Alpha said, walking by. Zhane sighed. TJ wrapped his arm around me._

_"Next time, don't have Emma lie for you either." TJ added to Zhane._

* * *

><p><em>"I'm Commander Stanton. Welcome to Terra Venture." <em>

_"Thanks." I said. I looked at the rangers. "Ok. Who are you guys?" I asked. "I know you're rangers, but what are your names?" _

_"I'm Leo." The red ranger said._

_"Kai." The blue ranger waved._

_"I'm Damon." The green ranger shook my hand._

_"I'm Mike." The black ranger said._

_"I'm Maya. Nice to meet you." The yellow ranger smiled._

_"I'm Kendrix." The pink ranger said._

_"Nice to meet you all." I smiled._

* * *

><p><em>"TJ. Andros. What's wrong?"<em>

_"It's Kendrix." TJ said slowly. "She's gone."_

_"Gone?" I asked. "Gone how?"_

_"She was saving Cassie's powers and next thing we know, Kendrix is standing in front of us in spirit form." Andros said._

* * *

><p><em>"This is Emma. She was brought here by the Time Traveler. She's from the future and will be with us until Wednesday." I smiled.<em>

_"Nice to meet you." Karon said. _

_"Same to you." Maya shows Karon to her bunk._

_"This is your bunk and there's food in the kitchen. This is your home now." Maya said. Karon spots a picture of Kendrix and she picks it up._

_"Listen Maya, I don't know if I can be as good as Kendrix…" Karon said, trailing off. I finished packing my bags as Maya walked over to Karon. "But I just want you to know," Karon turned to face Maya, "That I am going to do the best I can."_

_"You're going to do just great. Kendrix would be honored to have you take her place." Maya said. Karon and Maya hug just as the door opens and Mike, Leo, Kai, and Damon enter. I got to my feet. Kai was wearing a chef's hat and pushing a cart in._

_"Ta-da! Ladies, time for a welcome feast." Kai said. Karon, Maya and I look at each other and walk over to the boys._

_"Especially for you." Leo said to Karon. Kai took the lid off of the food._

_"Voilà! Chicken a-la Kia." Kai said. I chuckled._

* * *

><p><em>I went to meet up with them near the entrance when I finished my food. When I got to the entrance, the five rangers were standing there with Captain Mitchell. <em>

_"Uh…what's going on?" I asked, slightly confused. Everyone looked at each other, smiling. Carter stepped forward and handed me a square box. I took the box, completely confused. _

_"Go ahead, open it." Kelsey smiled. I opened the box and pulled out a Lightspeed Rescue Jacket. The patches on the jacket were white, which was my ranger color. Kelsey took the box as I put the jacket on. _

_"This is so cool." I smiled, examining the jacket. "Thanks everyone. This is great!"_

_"Now you are officially part of Lightspeed." Captain Mitchell said. "You can be with the rangers and not be questioned."_

_"And when you head back to your time, you can keep it." Dana smiled. "Something to remember us by."_

* * *

><p>I looked up and spotted Kim, Jason and the others around Tommy.<p>

"What…what did I do?" Jason, Kim, Zack, Adam, Trini, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Justin, TJ, Carlos, Andros, Zhane, Carter, Chad, Leo and Damon looked up. Tommy slowly got to his feet. Kim and Billy were helping him up.

"Master, are you ok?" Calico asked me. I got to my feet.

"I am not your master." I said, taking a step back. I remembered everything I did while I was evil. I turned and ran off.

"Emma wait!" Tommy said, moving forward. Jason stopped him.

"Adam and I will follow her." Jason said as a ton of Tyrannodrones appeared. "Will you be ok?" Jason asked Tommy. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah. We can handle these things." Tommy said. "Go find Emma." Jason and Adam hurried off after me while Tommy, Kim, Billy, Zack, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Justin, TJ, Carlos, Andros, Zhane, Carter, Chad, Leo and Damon got ready to fight off the Tyrannodrones.

* * *

><p>I ran until I couldn't run any more. I found a tree and leaned up against it. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I had hurt Tommy. I slid down and sat down in the grass under the tree. The one thing I didn't want to happen had happened. I was evil. I was trying to calm myself down, but I couldn't. I was so focused in my thoughts that I didn't even know I was approached.<p>

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see Devin, one of Tommy's students. I wiped the tears away.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I said. Devin sat down next to me. Usually he was with Cassidy, but she wasn't anywhere around.

"Want to tell me why you're crying?" Devin asked.

"I…um…" I started, trying to think of an excuse. "Got word that my golden retriever, Sam, died this morning." Ok. So it wasn't much of a lie. When I was in a foster home, I did have a golden retriever name Sam. I just don't think he died.

"Oh," was all Devin could say.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about what a good life he had."

"There you are Devin." Cassidy said, walking up to us. "Come on. The Power Rangers are downtown." Devin grabbed his video camera bag and got up.

"See you tomorrow." Devin said as he and Cassidy left. Shortly after they left, Jason and Adam appeared.

"There she is." Adam said as they headed over to me. Instead of moving to flee, like I've done before, I just sat there.

"Emma?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?" Jason asked.

"No. I hurt Tommy. I let Mesagog turn me evil and he used me against the rangers." I said, trying hard to hold the tears back.

"Tommy is fine." Adam said. "You had no control over what you did. It's not your fault."

"Yeah." Jason said. "Tommy knew what he had to do. That's why he called us."

"Let's get you back to Tommy's."

"Calico isn't the threat." I said, not looking Jason and Adam in the eye. "Mesagog is using Calico, like he was using me, to distract the rangers. The real threat is on the town. Elsa and Zeltrax have a Tyrannodrones army, a monster included."

"Connor, Ethan, Trent and Kira are dealing with the monsters in town." Adam told me. I got to my feet.

"I have a plan." I said. "I need to get back to Calico and the others."

"Alright…" Jason said, obviously confused. "Let's go." The three of us headed back towards Calico and the others were.

Tommy, Kim, Billy, Zack, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Justin, TJ, Carlos, Andros, Zhane, Carter, Chad, Leo and Damon were surrounded.

"More and more just keep coming." Zack said as the 16 of them regrouped.

"Calico!" I yelled. Calico turned. Jason, Adam and I stopped running.

"Master?" Calico asked. I stepped forward.

"Stop the Tyrannodrones." Surprisingly, Calico listened. The Tyrannodrones backed off. "The rangers are not the ones you should be battling."

"But Master, what about the plan?"

"Don't you see Calico? Mesagog used us." I told Calico. "You are not the real threat and neither am I. The real threat is on the town against the other rangers."

"But…but…" Calico shook his head and turned to face Tommy and the others. "What did you do to my master?" Calico's voice grew angry and then, before anyone realized, Calico changed. He wasn't the sweet, loyal, Calico that I knew. He was angry, bigger and looking for revenge. Jason, Adam and I took a step back. Well…it was more like Adam and Jason pulled me back with them. I was staring at Calico with my mouth gapped open.

"Oh this is not good…" I said simply. Calico turned towards Tommy and the others.

"Calico!" I called, pulling away from Jason and Adam. "You will not attack them." I told him. "I order you to stop." Calico stopped.

"You are no longer my master." Calico said, facing me. "The rangers changed you."

"You have no choice but to listen to me Calico." I smirked. "That's how you were made. You can't change that." I stepped closer to Calico.

"Emma…what are you doing?" Tommy asked, but I ignored him.

"You feel like you are a weakling." I started. "You want to prove yourself as a powerful enemy, but it's hard because no one will take you seriously." I kept moving closer. "I know how you feel. I'm the youngest Ranger on my team. I feel like I have to show them that size and age doesn't matter." I was now face to face with Calico. "Come with me and you can prove yourself. Come and help the rangers defeat Elsa and her Tyrannodrones army." Calico hesitated. "Mesagog and Elsa don't believe you can do anything great, but if you join us, you can become great. I believe you can do anything. You are strong." Calico soon turned back to normal.

"Do you really think so?" Calico asked. I nodded. Calico put his paws to his face. "I've always made terrible mistakes." Calico said. "Mesogog told me I would be great if I joined him."

"Mesagog can be like that." Tommy said, stepping up to stand next to me. "But Emma is right. If you join us, you can be great." I smiled. "You may have some hidden talent that can show itself."

"Tommy," Kim said, making Tommy turn. "The town?"

"Right." Tommy turned back to Calico. "Are you joining us?" Calico nodded. "Good." Tommy turned to face the others. "Head back to base." He said, adding "and take Emma with you." I quickly faced Tommy.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Why do I have to go back? History has already changed, let me help." Tommy looked at me.

"Look, we don't want Mesagog thinking he can control you again when we aren't paying attention. It would be safer if you went back to base."

"But…"

"I agree with Tommy." Carter said, interrupting me. I turned toward Carter.

"I do as well." Jason said. I looked at Jason. "Emma, don't go there."

"Well, I am." I stated, turning to face Tommy. "I see your point, but I can help this time. This isn't just about Mesagog anymore. I can help."

"We're not going to risk it, Emma." Tommy said. "You will be going back to base with Jason and the others and that is final." I stared at Tommy. "Besides, you promised that you wouldn't morph until you were back in your time and we have people that are trying to expose the rangers' identities."

"Alright. Fine. I'll head back to base." Jason and Tommy shared a head nodded. Tommy then turned and left.

"Come on." Jason said, leading the way to where everyone parked.

* * *

><p>Winter Break, finally. I seriously had no time to work of Fanfics, but I have the next three weeks off and I PROMISE to update more than once. Spring Semester starts Jan. 13th. My schedule is most likely going to be the same as this past Semester.<p>

Keep checking my profile to get updates!


	28. A Change in History Part 3

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Dino Thunder. Saban Enterprise does.

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

><p>I looked at myself in the mirror before I had changed out of my 'evil' looking clothes and hid them somewhere in the room I was staying in. I couldn't even recognize myself. I grabbed my SPD jacket and put it on. I sat against the door so no one could come in. Jason knocked at the door.<p>

"Emma, can we talk?" Jason said from the other side of the door. "Emma?"

"I'm fine Jason; I just don't want to talk right now."

"Alright." Jason said. "Tommy and the others stopped Elsa and Zeltrax, with Calico's help. Tommy's going to want to talk to you when he gets back." There was a pause. "Plus, people are going to be heading out soon and want to say goodbye before they leave."

"I'll be in here, send them in before they leave." I said, getting off the floor and towards the bed. I climbed up and laid down and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><em>January 10th (October 15 2004)<em>

_So today I was kidnapped by Mesagog after spending the day in Tommy's science class. I was meeting up with Trent and Kira and next thing I knew, I was trying to fight off Tyrannodrones. They kidnapped me and put me in a cell. Next to my cell was the Time Traveler. He had said something's that made me confused. He said that the Dark Wizard was planning on making me evil and that he was supposed to take the other rangers. He also said that he has saved me once before. _

_Anyway. I freed the Dark Wizard and then became EVIL. I remember everything. Mesagog sent down some Tyrannodrones for the rangers and then I went with. I was fighting against Connor and he was trying to get me to remember who he was. Tommy then came and I started fighting him. Something he said sparked a memory because I had asked him for help. I had control over my body for a few seconds. After that, I stopped the Tyrannodrones and left._

_January 11th (October 16 2004)_

_Saturday. Tommy had called on some fellow rangers to help save me. I sent down Calico to focus on Tommy while the other rangers were preparing for a different attack. Finally, I arrived and all the past rangers were shocked and confused. There wasn't much else that I want to talk about._

_January 12th (October 17 2004)_

_I've been saved. Tommy, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kim, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Justin, TJ, Carlos, Andros, Zhane, Leo, Damon, Carter and Chad all came to help break Mesagog's control over me. Once Mesagog's control was gone, I ran. Jason and Adam followed me. I stopped and sat against a tree. I'd felt bad after what I've done, I still do. Devin had found me crying. He was alone. Cassidy wasn't there. Devin was one of Tommy's students. I had told Devin a lie on why I was crying. My pet golden retriever had passed away. Devin believed me and soon was whisked away by Cassidy because the Power Rangers were down town. Jason and Adam had found me and told me that it wasn't my fault. I told them that Calico wasn't the threat and we went back to stop Calico. Calico got mad that he grew. Jason and Adam had to pull me back. Finally, with the others help, we were able to convince Calico to help Tommy and the other rangers. I was forced to go back to the house with the rest of the rangers. This was best because now I can't leave this room. I'm wearing my SPD jacket while my Lightspeed jacket lay next to me. Occasionally, someone would come in and wouldn't say much except goodbye and good to see you again. Andros and Zhane were first to leave, followed by Leo and Damon. TJ, Justin and Carlos came in shortly afterwards and had asked a few questions. Basic ones like how have you been, what years were you in? But nothing about being evil. Aisha just said goodbye. Rocky came in and we talked slightly. Trini, Billy, Zack came in and sat down on the bed. They said they weren't going to say anything because Tommy would most likely go over it all. Carter came in before Chad. Carter told me to not be so hard on myself. That it's not my fault and I did nothing wrong. Then he handed me a thick envelope. After my little talk with Carter, Chad came in and said goodbye. _

* * *

><p>My door opened and I looked up from my journal and saw Jason and Adam. I closed my journal and sat up.<p>

"Goodbye." Jason and Adam looked at me confused. "That's why you came, isn't it?"

"Uh, no." Adam said simply. "We have decided to stay a few days. Catch up with Tommy."

"We just came to see if you were ok." Jason said. I looked at Jason and then at Adam. "And seeing as you're wearing your SPD jacket, I'm guessing not."

"I'm reminding myself of who I am." I told them. "Putting on my SPD jacket reminds me that I am part of a team that…" I stopped and thought about what I was going to say. "That took me in and changed my life." Jason rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Alright." Jason said, removing his hand off my shoulder before heading out the door. Adam patted my shoulder.

"Tommy will be in to talk to you soon." Adam said, before following Jason and shutting the door behind him. I opened my journal and quickly wrote.

_Jason and Adam have decided to stay. They say that it's to catch up with Tommy, but I feel like there is more to it. They had only come in to make sure I was ok. Jason took a guess saying that I wasn't ok because I was wearing my SPD Jacket. I told him the truth. I'm trying to remind myself that I am good. That I have a team that saved me from the Dark Wizard and allowed me to join their team. I was going to be ok._

I looked up as my door opened again. This time, it was Kim. She walked in and shut the door. I closed my journal yet again. Kim sat on my bed and we didn't say anything. I suddenly wrapped my arms around Kim in a hug.

"I've missed you." I said. Kim returned the hug. When we finally released the hug, I looked at Kim. "You're leaving?" I asked. Kim gave me a smile and shook her head.

"Nope, I'm staying right here until you leave." I looked at Kim.

"You're serious?" Kim nodded.

"Yeah." Kim stated. I smiled and gave Kim another hug. There was a knock at the door before the door opened. We both looked over to the door when Tommy walked in.

"Can I have a moment alone with Emma?" Tommy asked Kim. Kim nodded and got off the bed. She walked towards the door, rested her hand on Tommy's shoulder, and whispered something I couldn't hear before leaving. Tommy shut the door. Tommy grabbed the chair that was in the room and put it next to the bed.

"How'd it go?" I asked slowly. "The battle."

"Because of you and Calico, we were able to defeat Mesagog's monster and Tyrannodrone army." Tommy stated.

"And Calico?"

"Calico risked himself in protecting the rangers." Tommy said slowly. "Elsa destroyed him." I gasped and hung my head. "Now the real reason I'm here." I looked back up at Tommy. "I'm glad you're ok."

"I'm…"

"No, let me." Tommy said. "I was worried that something like this would happen and when it did, I was worried that you would leave before we could save you."

"Tommy…" Tommy held up his hand to stop me.

"When we were fighting each other that first day, I was worried we weren't going to be able to save you, but that's when I was able to break Mesagog's hold for just a short enough time for you to talk to me." I looked at Tommy carefully. "That's when I knew what I have to do."

"Call Jason and the others." I stated. Tommy nodded.

"And it seemed to work." Tommy said. "It was the same thing the Zeo rangers did with me and it was the first thing I thought of."

"I've talked to the Time Traveler after Mesagog took me." Tommy looked at me confused. "He told me that he was trying to stop this from happening in my time. That this is exactly what the Dark Wizard was planning." Tommy went to speak, but this time I stopped him. "He seemed upset that we were captured. That I was going to be turned evil."

"Can you trust him?" Tommy asked. "Can you trust what the Time Traveler says?"

"I know it sounds weird, but I do." I explained. "I've event made a deal with him.

"You did what?" Tommy exclaimed, obviously upset.

"He'll surrender when we returned to my time." I said. "And he will take me back. So I freed him."

"Emma…" Tommy said, running his hand through his hair.

"He told me he saved me once and he would do it again." I told him. "That he would keep saving me."

"And you trust him." I nodded, even though it wasn't a question. Tommy stood up and put the chair away. "We're going to order food. I bet you're hungry." Tommy started for the door.

"Tommy." I said, making Tommy turn around. "I'm sorry." Tommy looked at me confused.

"Sorry?" Tommy asked. "This is not your fault. None of it is."

"I was evil. I hurt you, attacked you and the others."

"Emily Marie Richardson." Tommy stepped forward. That was the first time Tommy had ever used my full name. I had mentioned my full name during a conversation with the others in 93, but that was the first he had ever said it. "This isn't your fault. I don't care if you think it's your fault, because it's not." I looked at Tommy. "It wasn't your fault that you were kidnapped. It's not your fault that Mesagog turned you evil."

"I could have stopped it." I told him. "I could have fought!"

"You did." Tommy stated as quickly as he could. "You fought against Mesagog's hold against you and you broke the evil spell."

"If I can't blame myself, then you can't blame yourself either." I told him. Tommy gave me a weird and confused look. "I know you." Tommy smiled and patted my shoulder. "I won't blame myself if you don't blame yourself."

"Deal." I smiled and gave Tommy a hug. "Alright, now food, let's go."

* * *

><p><em>January 12th (October 17 2004)<em>

_I've been saved. Tommy, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kim, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Justin, TJ, Carlos, Andros, Zhane, Leo, Damon, Carter and Chad all came to help break Mesagog's control over me. Once Mesagog's control was gone, I ran. Jason and Adam followed me. I stopped and sat against a tree. I'd felt bad after what I've done, I still do. Devin had found me crying. He was alone. Cassidy wasn't there. Devin was one of Tommy's students. I had told Devin a lie on why I was crying. My pet golden retriever had passed away. Devin believed me and soon was whisked away by Cassidy because the Power Rangers were down town. Jason and Adam had found me and told me that it wasn't my fault. I told them that Calico wasn't the threat and we went back to stop Calico. Calico got mad that he grew. Jason and Adam had to pull me back. Finally, with the others help, we were able to convince Calico to help Tommy and the other rangers. I was forced to go back to the house with the rest of the rangers. This was best because now I can't leave this room. I'm wearing my SPD jacket while my Lightspeed jacket lay next to me. Occasionally, someone would come in and wouldn't say much except goodbye and good to see you again. Andros and Zhane were first to leave, followed by Leo and Damon. TJ, Justin and Carlos came in shortly afterwards and had asked a few questions. Basic ones like how have you been, what years were you in? But nothing about being evil. Aisha just said goodbye. Rocky came in and we talked slightly. Trini, Billy, Zack came in and sat down on the bed. They said they weren't going to say anything because Tommy would most likely go over it all. Carter came in before Chad. Carter told me to not be so hard on myself. That it's not my fault and I did nothing wrong. Then he handed me a thick envelope. After my little talk with Carter, Chad came in and said goodbye. _

_Jason and Adam have decided to stay. They say that it's to catch up with Tommy, but I feel like there is more to it. They had only come in to make sure I was ok. Jason took a guess saying that I wasn't ok because I was wearing my SPD Jacket. I told him the truth. I'm trying to remind myself that I am good. That I have a team that saved me from the Dark Wizard and allowed me to join their team. I was going to be ok._

_Kim is also staying! Tommy and I talked and he wasn't happy to hear that I made a deal with the Time Traveler, but I trust him. Tommy and I made a deal as well. I can't blame myself for what happed if Tommy doesn't blame himself for what has happened. After we talked, we ordered food and talked with Kim, Adam and Jason. I didn't want to focus on me, so I let Tommy, Kim, Adam and Jason catch up. After a while, Tommy told me that school was going half day tomorrow due to something happening that afternoon. And with Jason, Adam, and Kim here, I don't have to go with Tommy to school._

_Kim's telling me to turn the light off. She's sleeping on an air mattress in the guest bedroom. Besides, I'm pretty tired._

* * *

><p>Tommy was sitting at his desk when Kira, Trent, Connor and Ethan came in.<p>

"Hey Dr. O. No Emma?" Ethan asked.

"She's had a busy weekend. She's staying with Kim, Jason and Adam."

"Is she ok?" Kira asked worried.

"Yes." Tommy told them. "She was back to her old self quickly."

"Good." Connor said as the bell rang as a warning to students. Connor, Ethan, Trent and Kira took their seats. Devin and Cassidy entered. Cassidy took her seat and pulled out a mirror from her purse. She was talking to Devin, but Devin went up to Tommy, leaving her talk to herself.

"Dr. Oliver?" Tommy looked up.

"Can I help you Devin?"

"Is Emma here?" Devin asked.

"No, she stayed at home today." Tommy said. "Why?" Devin dug in his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a box and set it on Tommy's desk.

"Could you give this to her?" Devin asked.

"Yeah, sure." Devin walked over to his desk before Tommy could ask any more questions. The bell rang, and Tommy started class.

I slept until 10am. Kim, Adam and Jason left me sleep. I showered and went out into the kitchen where Jason, Kim and Adam were drinking coffee and talking.

"Good morning sleepy head." Jason said with a smile.

"Morning." I said, grabbing a cub from the cupboard. I opened the fridge, grabbed an orange juice and poured myself a glass. I took a drink.

"You were passed out." Kim said. "My phone went off around 8 this morning and you didn't even move a muscle."

"It was a long weekend." I said, drinking my orange juice.

"Tommy called." Kim said. "Kira and Trent still want to hang out. And since school is out early for conferences, they said they would meet you at Cyber Café."

"Um…ok."

"Everything ok?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." I said simply. Kim, Jason and Adam looked at each other.

"Alright, if you say so." Kim said.

"You want some breakfast?" Jason asked. "In your case it would be brunch."

"Um, I'm good." I told him. "I'll grab something to eat with Kira and Trent."

"Alright." Jason said. "If you're ok with that."

"I am." I said, finishing my orange juice. I put the glass in the sink and headed to the guest room. Jason, Kim and Adam looked at each other and followed me. I sat on the bed with the envelope that Carter had given me before he left. I opened it and started reading the letters inside. They were from the rest of the team, including Captain Mitchell and Dana's Brother Ryan. They said pretty much the same thing. I wish I could have been there to help, but I was needed here. It's not your fault. Remember that you are a ranger, nothing can change that and more.

"Emma?" Kim said in the door way. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." I said. "I'm just reading through these letters from the Lightspeed rangers." I said. "Then I'm going to need a ride to Cyber Café."

"Alright, done." Jason said. I gave Jason, Kim and Adam a smile and they walked away. I finished reading through the letters and put them away. I grabbed a notebook and pen and started writing to my fellow rangers about the Change in History.

* * *

><p>Keep checking my profile to get updates!<p> 


	29. Thunder Storm

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Dino Thunder. Saban Enterprise does.

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Dino Thunder Power Rangers Episode 31-32 _Thunder Storm_

* * *

><p>Jason dropped me off at Cyber Café a little after noon and I walked in. Trent and Kira were working on homework. I ordered some food and a drink and sat down.<p>

"Hey." I said, sitting down next to Trent.

"Hey." Kira and Trent said.

"Dr. O said you were back to your old self." Kira said.

"We're glad you're ok." Trent said, before getting back to work. A man enters and goes to the bar.

"Trent, does that guy at the bar look familiar to you?" Kira asked. Trent and I looked up. I recognized him, but I wasn't about to say that out loud. It was Blake Bradley. "I'm sure I've seen him before." Kira stated.

"Well, go ask." Trent said.

"I'm not just gonna go up to some guy I don't know." Kira pointed out.

"Ok…can we get back to studying?" Trent asked. Kira nodded and Trent starts studying again. "It's driving you crazy, isn't it?" Trent asked, not looking up. Kira nodded.

"Mmm."

"Go ask." Trent said again. Kira put her books down and got to her feet and walked over to Blake.

"Hey." Blake turned and spotted me and I put my finger to my mouth. "Do we know each other?" Blake turned his attention back to Kira. I watched from a distance.

"I don't think so. I'm Blake. This is Jesse." Blake said, pointing to the man beside him.

"How's it going?" Jesse asked.

"Blake, you just look so familiar to me." Kira told him flat out.

"Do you follow Motocross?" Blake asked, taking his blue cap off.

"No." Kira said. "Why, is that what you do?" She asked as a kid walked up and asked for Blake's autograph.

"Hey, yeah sure." Blake said, signing his hat and giving it to the kid. The kid smiles and walks away.

"Okay, so you're famous for riding a motorcycle?" Kira stated.

"Don't be so surprised." Blake chuckled.

"Oh, no, it's just that I didn't know you could be famous for that." Kira said simply. Blake motions to Jesse to play foosball with him.

"Well, why don't you come see for yourself?" Blake said. "The nationals are this week at Reefside MX Park. Bring some friends. I'll get you passes." Trent glanced up from his work.

"Are you asking me out?" Kira asked. I almost chocked on my smoothie. Trent looked at me.

"I'm ok." I said quickly, turning my attention back to Kira and Blake.

"No, it's nothing like that." Blake said. Trent shook his head before going back to work. "Look, part of being a rider is spreading the word of our sport. You know, getting people to come out who never would on their own. I promise you, you'll totally be into it."

"Ok." Kira said.

"Here you go." Jesse said, handing the passes to Kira.

"Thanks." Kira said, turning back to join Trent and I on the couch.

"Cool." Blake said. Blake looked up at me and motioned me outside. I waited slightly after Blake went outside before standing up.

"I'll be right back." Kira and Trent nodded, but continued with their studies. I headed outside and looked for Blake.

"Emma." I turned and hurried over to Blake, who was hiding in an alley. Blake and I gave a quick hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think?" I stated. "The Time Traveler brought me here." I stated. "And you?"

"Motocross race." Blake said. "Right here in town." Blake looked at me. "Who are you spending your week with?"

"With an old friend. Tommy Oliver." I explained. "That girl, Kira, she's one of his students I've gotten along with."

"It's good to see you again." Blake said. "I gave your friend some passes for the Moto later this afternoon. Hope to see you there."

"I'll be there, promise." I smiled. "Someone I know got me into Moto and it's kind of become my thing." Blake chuckled.

"Alright, good." Blake said.

"You should have been here yesterday." I said suddenly.

"Why? What happened?" Blake asked worried and confused.

"I was turned evil." I told Blake. "Mesagog kidnapped me and turned me evil. Luckily, Tommy, being a Power Ranger, was able to save me."

"Are you ok?" Blake asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, better now."

"Good." Blake said. "I would love to catch up more, but I've got to go get ready."

"Yeah, of course." Blake and I exchanged another hug. Blake and I went our separate ways. I headed back towards Cyber Café when Kira came out.

"Hey, there you are." Kira said. "Where'd you go?"

"I just needed to step outside for a while for some fresh air." I lied.

"Well, I got us passes to the motocross race here in town." Kira said. "Wanna come?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Alright, come on. Let's go find Connor and Ethan." Kira said, and the two of us headed to get Connor and Ethan.

* * *

><p>"Alright folks. We are ready to start the First 125 Moto!" The announcer said over the intercom so everyone could hear.<p>

"Oh! Let's get over there. I don't want to miss the start." Ethan said, sounding and looking overly excited. We hurried over to watch the race.

"The 30-second board is up!" The announcers said, as the motorbike's engines start reeving. "The gate is down and their off." The motocross racers were off.

"Alright!" I shout.

"Whoo!" Kira said, clapping.

"Blake Bradley's got the hold shot." Announcer said. Another racer hits the side of the road.

"Ooh!" I said, wincing.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." The announcer said. That's what I was thinking.

"Yeah!" Kira, Ethan and Connor clapping while watching. "Hey look theirs Blake." Kira said, pointing.

"Go Blake!" I cheered! "Whoo!"

"Blake Bradley is tearing it up out there. He's all but Check out in this first moto and Blake Bradley wins again!"

"Yes!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air. Connor and Kira high-five. Ethan and I high five.

"Yes! That was Awesome!" Connor said. Ethan high fives Kira while Connor and I high five. Ethan and Connor high five and I high five Kira.

"Come on." I said, and the four of us hurried away from the track.

* * *

><p>We found Blake and we each congratulated him on his win.<p>

"So, what did you think?" Blake asked Kira, Connor and Ethan. He already knew my answer.

"It was awesome." Kira said simply.

"Motocross is so exciting and exhilarating. The thrill is defiantly a high." I smiled. Blake looked at me, knowing that it was the same thing I said the first time I watched him race.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Blake smiled.

"Thanks for hooking us up man." Connor said.

"No problem guys." Blake said. "Listen, what are you guys doing tonight? Wanna grab a bite?" A beep sounds from Blake's bag. He grabs something. "Uh, I take that back. Looks like we're gonna have to reschedule." I looked at Blake confused.

"Is everything ok?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I hope so." Blake said, looking down at the thing in his hand. "Listen, it was really nice meeting you. I'll see you guys later." Blake ran off.

"That was kinda weird." Kira said as soon as soon as their communicators started beeping.

"Not so weird." Ethan said, looking at his friends.

"Let's go." Connor said. Instead of following them, I hurried after Blake. I knew he'd go somewhere he wouldn't be seen. I suddenly caught up to him.

"Blake, what's going on?" Blake looked at me and pocketed the device. "What is that thing?"

"Cam made these communicators in case anything happened." Blake explained. "Apparently Lothor escaped from the Abyss of Evil. Shane, Dustin and Tori been captured and turned evil." My mouth dropped open. "Not only that, the Ninja Academy was attacked." Blake rested his hand on my shoulder. "You need to get back to where ever it is you go and stay there. It's not safe."

"Be careful." I told him. Blake gave me a small smile.

"I will." Blake said. "Tell no one." Blake then ninja jumped, leaving me behind. I hurried away so I could get back to the Command Center.

* * *

><p>At the Command Center. Kira, Ethan and Connor enter. Trent is already there. Tommy, Kim, Jason, Adam and Hayley were watching the screen.<p>

"Dr. O, what's going on?" Tommy turned around.

"Where's Emma?" He asked quickly. Jason, Adam and Kim turn around as well. Connor, Ethan and Kira look behind them.

"Wait, wasn't she right behind us?" Ethan asked the others.

"We swear she was right behind us." Connor said to Tommy as I entered the command center.

"I'm here, don't worry." I said. "Now, what's going on?" I asked, even though I already sort of know what was going on. We all moved towards the screen. Kim, Jason and Adam stood back. Hayley replayed the video.

"Oh my…" I said, not knowing that Shane, Tori and Dustin just destroyed whatever was in their way.

"Evil Power Rangers? How's that even possible?" Kira asked.

"I thought we were the only ones left." Trent stated.

"So did we." Hayley said. "There's been an evil surge over the past 24 hours. We think the Abyss of Evil has been opened up."

"Dr. O, you think Lothor's back?" Kira asked.

"Unfortunately." Tommy said with a sigh. "But there's only one way to find out."

"Let's deal with these fakes." Connor stated.

"Trent, you stay here with us. This is just the kind opportunity Mesagog would take advantage of." Tommy told him.

"Right." Trent agreed. Connor, Ethan and Kira turn around.

"You guys ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready!" Kira and Ethan replied.

"Dino Thunder Power up." The three of them morphed. Before they left I stopped them.

"Be careful." I told them. "And good luck. They are going to be a touch challenge."

"We've got this." Connor said before the three of left.

"Ah, the good ol' days." Jason said, looking at his fellow rangers. Kim and Adam looked at each other and laughed. Tommy turned towards the computer. I came up from behind. Connor, Ethan and Kira arrived on seen.

"That's far enough." Connor said, making the evil Ninja Storm Rangers stop.

"You must be lost, because I know we didn't invite you." Shane said.

"Maybe you forgot, but you're supposed to beat the bad guys, not be the bad guys." Ethan said.

"Good, bad. What's the difference?" Tori said. "It's all about power."

"I guess we're going to have to fight them." Dino thunder rangers pull out dino swords. They go into battle with Kelzaks and the Ninja Storm Rangers.

"Wait!" Kira said, chasing Tori.

"I don't think so." Tori said. Tori and Kira started fighting.

"I don't want to hurt you." Kira said.

"Your mistake." Tori said. Dustin and Ethan are fighting each other while Connor was fighting with Shane.

"Why does it always seem that evil ranger's strength multiplies by ten?" I asked. Tommy, Jason, Kim, Adam and Hayley look at me. "Evil rangers always seem to be harder to defeat. So isn't it true?"

"She has a point." Adam stated. We turned our attention back to the screen just as Connor got kicked back.

"Oh man…." Connor said, getting to his feet. Shane laughed evilly. "They're too strong. We need to regroup." Connor said, regrouping with Kira and Ethan.

"Okay." Kira and Ethan agreed. The three of them looked defeated.

"Yeah that's right. You better run." Shane said as Tori and Dustin joined.

* * *

><p>We waited for Connor, Ethan and Kira to return. They entered the command center, still in ranger form. The rangers sat down and took off their helmets. Tommy looked at Jason before sitting down in a chair in front of the three rangers.<p>

"The important thing here is that you guys are alright and that we learned something." Tommy told them.

"What it's like having our butts kicked?" Connor stated, obviously angry.

"No. That it's going to take a lot more than what we have to defeat them." Tommy told them.

"More? Like what?" Kira asked, looking at her fellow rangers then at Tommy.

"I don't know Kira. That's what we need to figure out." Tommy said.

"I told you guys that they were going to be a tough challenge." I said, from where I was standing with Jason, Adam and Kim. Connor stood up.

"Why don't we just use our Dino Zords and kick their ninja butts?" Connor asking. Ethan and Kira stood up. "I don't get it."

"I'm with Connor on this one." Ethan agreed.

"Me too." Kira agreed as well. Tommy stood up.

"Look, they're people who were once good. But something happened has them." Tommy told them. "Until we figure that out, we defend ourselves, but we don't destroy them."

* * *

><p>"You know, there's something we haven't even considered." Hayley said.<p>

"I'm way ahead of you." Tommy said. "Mesogog, right?"

"What if he finds out about this?" Ethan asked. "Can you imagine the two of them on the same side?"

"Oh, that would be fun." I said, letting out a sigh.

"Great, my day just went from bad to worse." Kira said. I looked at Kira.

"If it helps, I can picture worse villains teaming up together." I told her, but I could tell if that it didn't help.

* * *

><p>At Cyber Café. The rangers and I were watching some videos about the Ninja Storm rangers.<p>

"It says here the Ninja Rangers defeated, like, 100 space mutants at one time." Ethan said, being the one sitting in front of the computer, with Connor, Kira and I behind him.

"After fighting them, I believe it." Kira said.

"Oh come on, they weren't that tough." Connor said." I'd fight 'em right here, right now." Just as Connor said that, Shane, Dustin and Tori enter. Shane used his wind ninja power and sends kids and tables down.

"Ever heard the phrase, be careful what you wish for?" I asked Connor, moving from my lying position on the floor to sitting on the floor.

"Can I get you anything" Connor asked, sitting up off the floor, but still sitting. "A donut maybe or a muffin?"

"I try to stay away from sugar. It makes me hyper." Shane said plainly.

"Oh, I'd hate to see him when he gets hyper." Ethan said.

"Get up. We have some unfinished business to attend to." Connor, Ethan, Kira and I stood up.

"Dude, she's kinda cute, don't you think?" Connor said to Ethan. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, in a crazed Ninja Terminator sort of way." Ethan said, agreeing with Connor.

"Would you two focus here?" Kira said, smacking Connor on the arm.

"Right." Connor said, getting back to the thing that was more important at the moment.

"Can we get on with this?" Shane asked.

"We're not going to fight you here." Connor said, simply.

"Well, then we're just gonna have to destroy you." Shane said.

"Shane no!" I said. "This isn't like you three, snap out of it." Connor pushed me behind him. I glared at Connor. I could take care of myself.

"We'll meet wherever you want, but you come alone." Connor said.

"Why should we agree to that?" Shane asked.

"It's called honor." Kira said. "I thought you ninjas knew all about that." There was a moment of silence.

"Fine. Under the Harbor Bridge. In one hour." Shane said, agreeing to meeting alone. "The six of us. No one else."

"Fine, we'll be there." Connor said, trying to keep up with the serious tone Shane had. Shane, Dustin and Tori leave in ninja speed.

"Ninja Streak? Oh, how cool is that?" Ethan said in awe. Kira, Connor and I gave Ethan an annoyed look.

"You guys don't know what you're up against." I told them, facing the three of them. "Trust me on this one."

"There's nothing we can do except defend ourselves." Connor said.

"Connor's right." Kira agreed. "If we don't go meet them, they'll come find us."

"I really hope you guys know what you're doing." I said to them. "I spent a week with those three, and they are trained Ninja's." I said. "You three just happened upon ranger powers. They have more training then you do and they are evil, meaning 10 times stronger than you as well."

"Well, I guess we just have more to prepare for, now don't we?" Connor said. I sighed.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I went back to the Command Center while Connor, Ethan and Kira went to meet the Ninja Rangers under the harbor bridge. I brought up the satellite to watch from the screen. Jason, Kim and Adam were talking with Tommy and Hayley.<p>

"If they use special powers, we use special powers." Connor said to his fellow rangers. "If they morph, we morph. Sound good?"

"It does to me." Kira said. Shane uses his power to knock down the three dino rangers. The three ninja rangers walk up. The Dino rangers stood up. "Man, do they have to keep doing that?"

"Fools. You actually showed up." The rangers go into fighting mode. Connor vs Shane. Dustin vs Ethan and Kira vs Tori. The rangers fight and soon regroup with each other.

"This is boring." Tori said when the three Ninja rangers regrouped.

"Shall we?" Shane asked.

"Oh Yeah!" Dustin agreed, with an evil smile on his face.

"No wait!" Cam's voice said. Blake, Hunter and Cam arrive and jump over the fence.

"Uh…Tommy…" I said, turning the chair around. Tommy looked over my way, as well as Kim, Adam, Jason and Hayley. "Come take a look." Tommy and the others walk over to the computer.

"Wait a minute. Blake?" Kira said, confused. "That's how I know you. You're a power ranger."

"Good, 'cause we could us all the help we can get." Ethan said, sounding relieved.

"Yeah." Connor agreed. Blake, Cam and Hunter walked over to Tori, Shane and Dustin.

"We're not here to help you guys out." Blake said. "We stick with our own kind."

"Lothor's shown us the error of our ways." Hunter said.

"Whoever doesn't follow us, we'll destroy." Cam said, standing in front of Shane, Tori and Dustin.

"This isn't going to be good." I said whatever one else was thinking.

"Just watch, and you will see." A voice said behind us. We all turned. "Watch." We turned and watched the screen.

"This is going to be great." Dustin smiled. Cam held up his hand.

"Wait." Cam turned and faced Shane, Dustin and Tori. "First, you have to take these. A little power boost direct from the abyss of evil."

"But we already have our powers." Tori stated.

"Not these ones." Hunter said.

"You better be right about this." Shane said, as the three of them took their color power disk.

"Believe me. You won't be sorry." Cam said. Shane, Dustin and Tori replaced their power disks. Suddenly, sparks came out of the disks, sending the three rangers back. Hunter, Blake and Cam help them up.

"Oh dude, what happened?" Dustin asked as they got to their feet. "Ah, my bell is seriously rung."

"How did we get here?" Tori asked. "The last thing I remember…"

"They're back!" I exclaimed. We all turned back towards the door.

"Emma, it's good to see you in good hands." I smiled.

"Sensei. It's good to see you as you, and not as a guinea pig." I said, turning back to look at the screen.

"Lothor. He's back." Blake told them.

"Yeah we know. Sensei told us." Shane replied.

"That wasn't Sensei." Hunter added.

"No, dude, I know sensei when I see him." Dustin said.

"No, it's Lothor." Blake said.

"Ok, unless it was Lothor dressed as sensei." Dustin thought out loud. Kira, Connor and Ethan walk up to them.

"Ok, this is all highly amusing, but does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Connor asked.

"Not here." Cam said. "Let's head back to your command center."

"Yeah, what is going on?" I asked, turning to face Sensei. "I know Lothor is back and I know that he turned Shane, Tori and Dustin evil, but how did you get here and how did the Abyss of Evil become open?"

"All in good time, Emma." Sensei said.

* * *

><p>"We were about to fall inside, but dad got their just in time." Cam said, as they finished explaining how he, Hunter and Blake made it out of the Abyss of Evil. They were attacked and were almost lost forever. That's how they retrieved their power ranger powers again. It's how they stopped Lothor. By sealing him away in the Abyss of Evil, by sealing away their ranger powers with him.<p>

"So we faked being on Lothor's side to get you to take the right ninja discs." Hunter added.

"Makes perfect sense and worked perfectly." I said. Hunter gave me a friendly nudge.

"It's a good thing you guys showed up when you did." Connor said.

"Good thing for you guys." Shane said. The Ninja rangers laughed.

"Whatever dude." Connor said defensively.

"Nah, I'm just playing, man. You guys fight like rock stars." Shane said with a laugh.

"I, for one, will take that as a compliment." Kira said as Ethan and Dustin fist bump.

"We're glad you're here, but now it is time to get down to business." Tommy said. Sensei Watanbe stood up.

"Tommy is right. We have a serious problem on our hands." Sensei Watanabe said.

"And it's gonna take all of us to defeat him." Sensei nodded in agreement with Tommy. Suddenly, the computer goes off.

"We've got company." Everyone gathered around.

"It's time." Tommy said. "Let's show'em what teamwork is really all about."

* * *

><p>The rangers arrive on scene. Sensei Watanabe, Hayley, Kim, Adam, Jason and I were watching back at the Command Center<p>

"It is time." The monster said.

"Let's be careful, but let's get it done." Tommy said to everyone.

"Are you guys ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready." Everyone replied.

"Dino Thunder, power up."

"White Ranger, power up."

"Ninja storm, Ranger form HA!"

"Thunder Storm Ranger form HA!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form."

"Tyranno."

"Tricera."

"Ptera."

"Brachio."

"Drago."

"Dino Rangers!"

"Power of Air."

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth."

"Crimson Thunder."

"Navy Thunder."

"Samurai Power."

"Ninja storm!"

"Ranger Powesr!"

"Attack!" Elsa yelled. And the battle began.

"Kick it!" Connor said. Tori, Kira, Ethan, Connor, Dustin and Shane get on their bikes. They start attacking with their bike lasers. Dustin and Ethan are working together. Connor and Shane are working together. Tori and Kira are fight side by side against Elsa. Tommy was also on his bike, fight. Hunter and Blake are fighting side by side. Trent and Cam are fighting together. Connor changes into Super Dino Mode. Tori then changes into Super Dino mode. Tommy then joins Hunter and Blake and helps them defeat the monster. Cam changes to Super Samurai mode and Trent changes to Super Dino Mode. Connor then changes to Jurassic mode. Shane and Connor use their battlizer mode.

"They're doing great!" I said with a smile. Kim patted my shoulder. Hayley and Sensei look happy at the rangers winning. Everyone grouped back together, giving there congrats. Marah and Kapri appear.

"Oh!" Marah smiled.

"Guys!" Kapri said. Marah and Kapri hurried over to the rangers.

"Hey Cam!" Marah waved.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked.

"Is that anyway to great family?" Kapri asked.

"Yeah. Especially when we brought you a present." Marah said. "Check this out." She grabbed a bottle and opened it. Then all of a sudden, the ninja students appeared.

"It's our students." Shane said. I smiled and looked at Hayley and Sensei. They looked even more relieved than before. Sensei turned and shook Hayley's hand.

"Thank you. We owe you a debt that we will never be able to repay." Sensei said.

"Aww." Hayley said, not knowing what to say. The rangers return shortly after.

"I wonder if our morphers are back in commission." Tori said as the rangers entered the command center.

"Let me see." Hayley said. Shane handed the morpher to Hayley. After some looking the morpher over, Hayley spoke. "I'm afraid it's dead." Hayley said, handing the morpher back to Shane. "Lothor's extraction of the powers left just enough energy for one last battle."

"Yeah, well, I guess it's a good thing we got you guys." Shane said, looking at the Dino Rangers. Connor patted Shane on the shoulder.

"You've done your part. It's our turn take over where you left off."

"There's just one thing I still don't understand." Dustin said.

"What's that Dustin?" Tommy asked.

"Who Rescued Sensei?" Dustin asked.

"Hello!" Marah said, stepping forward with Kapri.

"We can answer that for you." Kapri said with a smiled.

"Yeah." Marah and Kapri go into a story about how they dragged sensei out of Lothor's layer while Lothor was sleeping. Everyone laughed.

"What? Do you guys really know how heavy he is?" Marah asked, not happy with the laughter.

"Yeah!" Kapri agreed, turning to Sensei "Hey, Sensei, you should cut down on the cookies with your afternoon tea."

"I will keep that in mind, now that I am returning to my normal life." Sensei said.

"I'm all about getting back to normal." Ethan agreed.

"Yeah, but not until we get down and dirty." Blake said, giving a high five to Ethan.

"Yeah!" I cheered, giving a high five to Hunter.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone had a great holiday break. I know I definitely did. Played and Completed Legend of Zelda: Link Between Worlds.<p>

Keep checking my profile to get updates!

(the last part of this episode will be in the next chapter for those who may be wondering)


	30. 1-2-3 Galwit-Mysto-Ranger

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Dino Thunder. Saban Enterprise does.

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

><p><em>January 13th (October 18 2004)<em>

_I stayed at home with Kim, Adam and Jason this morning. Actually, I slept in until like 10 o'clock. I showered and meet Kim, Adam and Jason out in the kitchen. Kira and Trent want to hang out so I had Jason drive me to Cyber Cafe when they got out of school. (They got out of school early for conferences.) I ate some food while Trent and Kira worked on homework. Suddenly Blake walked through the door. Kira was trying hard to figure out where she had seen him before, but she couldn't. So Trent convinced her to go ask and she got tickets for Blake's Motocross race for later that day. Kira came back and sat back down. Blake motioned me outside. I told Trent and Kira I would be back and hurried outside to find Blake. He told me that he gave tickets to Kira and that I should come and I explained to him what happened the last few days about me being evil._

_When Blake left, I met up with Kira and we grabbed Ethan and Connor and went to watch Blake's Motocross. Blake won! We met up with Blake after the race and we were all going to hang out, but he was called away. It didn't matter much, because Tori, Connor and Ethan were also called away. I followed Blake, without the others noticing and asked him what was up. He told me that Cam had made these commincators. He also told me that Lothor escaped from the Abyss of Evil and Shane, Dustin and Tori been captured and turned evil. Not only that, the Ninja Academy was attacked. Cam had called him because it was important. So, I went back to the Command Center._

_Kira, Connor and Ethan went and tried to fight evil Shane, Tori and Dustin. They weren't doing so well, so they met back at the Command Center. They talked and everyone was worried about what would happen if Lothor and Mesagog got together. Scary thought. So the Rangers and I went to Cyber Cafe. We watched videos of the Ninja Storm Rangers when they stormed in. Connor, Ethan and Kira faced Tori, Dustin, and Shane. They planned a meeting. I headed back to the Command Center and watched the rendevou at the Command Center. And the Connor, Ethan and Tori weren't doing so well, but Blake, Hunter and Cam showed up and Sensei came up from behind and scared me. In the end, Hunter, Cam and Blake brought the Rangers their actual Power Disks, making them no longer evil._

_The Rangers returned and they teamed up together to take down Lothor. Marah and Kapri saved the Ninja School students and we found out after Lothor was defeated that Marah and Kapri told everyone they saved Sensei. There was only one thing left we had to do._

_Blake's race. Connor, Ethan, Kira Trent, Cam, Shane, Dustin, Tori, Hunter, Marah, Kapri Tommy, Adam, Kim, Jason and I went and cheered on Blake. He won again! We all celebrated. We all went out and grabbed a bite to eat and talked. The Ninja rangers all went back to Blue Bay Harbor, Hunter headed back to the Thunder , Ethan, Kira and Trent went home. When Tommy, Adam, Kim, Jason and I got home, Tommy lead me to his office. Apparently Devin gave him something to give to me. A little figurine of a dog, because he remembered the conversation we had in the park yesterday. I explained it to Tommy on what happened and he understood. _

_One more full day in Reefside. One more full day with Tommy, Kim, Jason, Adam, Hayley and the Dino Rangers._

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up, jumped in the shower and headed out to the living room. Kim and Jason was still sleeping. Adam was in the kitchen drinking coffee.<p>

"Ooh, can I have a cup?" I said with a smile. Adam turned around and gave me a look. "Just kidding." I grabbed a cup and poured myself a cup of orange juice. "I prefer a cappuccino anyway."

"Sleep well?" Adam asked. I nodded, taking a drink of my juice. Adam set his cup of coffee down and went into the living room. He came back and handed me a stack of letters. I gave him a look. "Remember in 1995, after we got attacked by the Cat monster, we ended up spending the afternoon alone." I nodded. "I told you that we would stay in touch." I smiled slightly.

"What did you do?" I asked, looking at the stack of letters. "Write me every day?"

"No, that would be way too many letters." Adam and I laughed. "Just a few letters from the since I last saw you."

"Wow." I said. "You didn't have too."

"But I did." Adam said. "Kind of like how you write letters to your team. It just seems..."

"Necessary." I finished. "Thanks."

"Want some breakfast?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled. Kim and Jason walked in.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kim asked.

"Not much." Adam said. "Just about to make some breakfast."

"You made breakfast yesterday, I'll do it." Kim offered.

"Alright." Adam said, backing away from the stove.

"What is for breakfast?" I asked.

"What do you want?" Kim asked.

"Anything but cereal." I smiled.

"French Toast it is." Kim started cooking breakfast while Jason, Adam and I sat back and watched. We chatted amongst each other until Kim finished cooking. I stood up and helped set the table. We all sat down and started eating.

"I guess, I should let you guys know." I said as I poured some syrup onto my French toast.

"It's your last day full day, we know." Jason said, taking a bite of his food. I looked at them, surprised.

"We've spent how many weeks with you?" Kim asked. "We know you leave on Wednesday."

"I wish I could spend more time with you." I said. "Thanks for helping Tommy save me from Mesagog."

"Just know, we would do it again." Adam said. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I have made some good friends the last few weeks. When we all finished eating, we headed into the living room to watch a movie.

* * *

><p>Tommy never returned home directly after school. He also knew it was my last full day. Instead, he called Jason. Jason, Kim and Adam went into Tommy's office for a private conversation on the phone. I sat there, in the living room, watching TV. It seemed like they were in the office for hours, but it wasn't even thirty minutes. Jason, Adam and Kim finally walked out.<p>

"Want to go see Connor, Ethan, Trent and Kira?" Jason asked.

"What is going on?" I asked, shutting the TV off and standing up. I looked Kim, Jason and Adam in the eye. "And don't tell me that nothing is wrong. You just spent a half hour in the office on the phone with Tommy."

"He explained to use the emergency situation he had." Jason said. "He and Hayley have been working on trying to figure out who Mesagog is and they had a break."

"Why is that such a secret?"

"He didn't want you to feel bad." Kim added. "He wants you to enjoy your last full day."

"So, do you want to go see Connor, Trent, Ethan and Kira?" Jason asked again. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Off to Cyber Cafe!"

* * *

><p>Jason drove Adam, Kim and I to Cyber Cafe. I walked up to the doors, but the sign said closed. It was past closing time.<p>

"Well that's weird." I said. "The place is closed." Adam opened the door.

"Well, the doors are unlocked." I started at Adam, confused.

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked, starting to see that something was up.

"Come on." Kim smiled, pushing me inside first. Jason, Adam and Kim followed behind me. The door shut and all of a sudden Hayley, Kira, Trent, Connor and Ethan jumped up.

"Surprise!" They yelled. I jumped while Kim, Jason and Adam laughed. I looked around.

"What's this?" I asked with a smile.

"A going away party." Hayley said.

"Yeah, we couldn't send you back without a proper goodbye." Kira added.

"Just so you know," Ethan started. "This was all Dr. O's idea."

"Speaking of Tommy." I stated. "Where is he?" I asked as the door opened.

"Bringing the cake." Tommy said from behind me. I turned and saw him place a box on the counter. I gave him a hug.

"Thanks Tommy." I said. "It's almost like the one back in Angel Grove 1993."

"You're right." Kim said. "Almost." She added with a smile.

"This time we aren't in Halloween costumes." Jason added.

"I want to try this cake." I said, eye balling it.

"Then after we eat cake, we can do photos." Kim said, holding up her camara.

"I'll grab a knife." Hayley said, heading back into the kitchen.

"I'll help and grab some plates and forks." Trent said, following Hayley. They came back and set everything down. Tommy started cutting up the cake and handing it out to everyone. The best part about this, was that we all just came together and were having fun!

* * *

><p><em>January 14th (October 19 2004)<em>

_It's my last full day in Reefside. I spend the entire morning with Jason, Kim and Adam. It wasn't until it was almost 4 when Tommy called Jason and giving him a bogus lie so they, and by they I mean it was Tommy's idea, but everyone played along, threw me a surprise party as a farewell deal. It was great. I had so much fun hanging out with Hayley, Trent, Kira, Connor, Ethan, Tommy, Jason, Kim and Adam. Kim took pictures, which I will get into my book tomorrow sometime. Tommy had brought a cake and it was delicious. What was even better is that we didn't have to worry about anything. We just had a great time._

_I'm heading out tomorrow. Hopefully, it will be to my time._

* * *

><p>The following morning was the same as Monday and Tuesday. Jason cooked breakfast this morning and we sat and watched another movie just talking. During the movie, I added photos from last nights party into my photo album. I put names and dates by each. I had a group photo, which consisted of everyone at the party last night. I had solo pictures with each of the rangers, as well as Hayley, Jason, Kim and Adam. Last night was definitely a lot of fun. Jason, Kim, Adam and I left Tommy's house with all my stuff a little after 2. We were meeting with Tommy, Trent, Kira, Ethan and Connor, since they were seeing me off. Hayley and I had said our final goodbyes last night, she had to work today.<p>

Kira, Ethan, Connor and Tommy were already waiting. I started saying my goodbyes, starting with Connor, Ethan, Kira and Trent.

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you guys." I said, after giving Kira and Trent a hug. I gave Connor and Ethan high fives. "I had a lot of fun."

"So did we." Kira said. "It was fun getting to know you." Trent handed me a folded up piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked, as I started to unfold it.

"Just something I drew." Trent said as I finished unfolding the paper. It was a drawing of me. A good drawing of me at that.

"That is so awesome." I said with a smile. "Thanks Trent!" I turned and looked at Jason, Adam and Kim. I tucked the drawing in my shoulder bag and gave Kim, Adam and Jason a hug. "Thanks for keeping me company the last few days. It was fun to catch up."

"That it was Emma." Jason said. "Stay safe, will ya."

"I will."I smiled. I turned at Tommy. I gave him the biggest hug. "Thank you for taking me in. For letting me sit in your class, for the surprise party last night." I told him. "And thank you for saving me from Mesagog."

"Anytime." Tommy said, returning the hug. We broke the hug and I picked up my bags. The Time Traveler appeared shortly afterwards.

"I'm no longer evil Time Traveler. You can take me back to my time now." I said, moving forward.

"I know. I was watching you when your friends saved you." The Time Traveler said. "I'm always watching."

"Now you sound creepy." I said. "Take me home."

"You're not ready just yet." I turned to face Tommy, Kim, Adam, Jason, Trent, Ethan, Connor and Kira.

"See ya." And the Time Traveler and I were gone.

* * *

><p>I landed with a thud. I landed on my feet, but quickly feel over when I tried to move. I tripped over a root. I got up, brushed my pants off and grabbed my bags. I looked around.<em> I<em> was in a forest, yet again. I started walking around, but the further I went, the more lost I seemed to be._ Well, looks like I'm camping for the next week._ I thought. That was until I heard someone humming. I started walking towards it, ready to embrace my water magic if needed. Suddenly, without even noticing him, I ran into someone.

"AH!" We both screamed at the same time. I had a water ball at my ready. We both stared at each other.

"Hi." He said. He seemed calm. Me, on the other hand, was still trying to figure out what this guy was. "I'm Phineas."

"I'm...Emma." I said, still not letting my guard down, water ball ready to strike."What are you?

"I'm a Troblin."

"A Troblin?"

"I'm half goblin, half troll, but neither of them like me." Phineas said. "So, uh, Emma." Phinas looked me up and down. "How'd you get here?"

"I was ported here, by a monster." This made Phineas jump. "I'm a Power Ranger from the future and this monster brought me here. I'm stuck here for a week."

"Oh, I see." Phineas said. "You look like you need a hug." He held his arms out. I stopped him.

"I'm good for now, thanks though." Phineas seemed sad, but he put his arms down. "You don't seem phased at all that I am holding a ball of water with my hand or the fact that I said Power Ranger." I said. "Do you know something?"

"I know the Power Rangers." This got my attention. I put the water ball away. "They also have magic powers, like you."

"Can you take me to them?"

"Sure, follow me." Phineas said with a crooked smile. Phinas lead the way and I followed him.

* * *

><p>"Phineas, where are we going?" I asked, out of breath from all the walking. I feel like we have been walking for hours and getting nowhere.<p>

"To see the Power Rangers." Phineas said, still walking.

"Are you sure you know where to find them?"

"Yep." He said. We continued walking and I started to fall behind. _Maybe I was better off by myself_. I thought just before I ran into a second person. I fell and so did the girl.

"Ouch." We both said. Phineas stopped and turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl said as I stood up. The girl was blonde, with her hair down. I turned and helped her up.

"You ok?" I asked, helping her up.

"Yeah." She said. She looked behind me and smiled. "Oh, hi Phineas!"

"Hi." Phineas said, blushing slightly. The girl turned and looked at me.

"I'm Clare." She said, with a smile. "I haven't seen you around before."

"This is my new friend Emma." Phineas said, coming to stand next to me. "She's a Power Ranger." Clare looked at me surprised, but with a huge smile on her face. I looked at Phineas and then at Clare.

"Udonna will be pleased to meet you." Clare said. "Come with me." I had not choice but to follow her. She had grabbed me by the arm and then started to drag me away.

"Bye Emma." Phineas called.

"Bye." I called back, before following Clare deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p>Clare dragged me through the forest and we soon made it to a tree. Clare lead me into this tree.<p>

"Udonna! Udoona!" Clare said, running in with me behind her.

"What's the matter Clare?" An older woman came in. She looked at me. "Who is this?"

"This, is Emma." Clare said with a smile. "She's a Power Ranger." Udonna looked at me.

"I'm...from the future." I told her, looking around confused. I shook my head and snapped myself out of confusion. I grabbed my morpher and revealed my bage. "Emily Richardson, SPD White Ranger."

"Welcome to Rootcore Emily." Udonna said before turning to Clare. "Come with me." Clare followed. While they were gone, five people walked into Rootcore. They spotted me and got into battle stance. I dropped by bags and did the same, but I made a water ball appear. No one moved. Clare and Udonna came back.

"Wait! Guys!" Clare said excited, running towards me. The five rangers looked at Clare. Clare pulled me forward. The waterball disappeared. "This is Emma, she's a Power Ranger from the future. Isn't that cool?"

"Uh..." The five said together, looking at each other.

"Relax, I do not believe that she is working with Morticon." Udonna said. I showed them my badge.

"I'm Emily Richardson. SPD White Ranger. I have come from the year 2025. A monster, named the Time Traveler, has brought me here. I'm stuck here for a week."

"Cool." The one with yellow on his uniform said.

"That's Chip." The one with blue on her uniform said. "And I'm Madison, but you can call me Maddie."

"I'm Nick" The one with red on his uniform said.

"I'm Vida." The one with pink in her hair said.

"And I'm the Great Xander." The one with green on his uniform said.

"Aren't you kind of young to be a ranger?" Nick asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Did I see a ball of water in your hand earlier?" Madison asked. I made a water ball again.

"I control water." I explained, making the water disappear. "I use to control all the elemants; fire, earth, water, air and ice, but I lost all but the power of water."

"Now that's cool." Chip stated. Chip seemd to be just as Clare was. Clare just has a lot more to show.

"Where are you going to stay?" Vida asked.

"She'll stay at Rootcore with Clare and I." Udoona said.

"I kind of what to find out more about you." Vida said.

"You can ask questions, that's fine." I told them. "Everyone else I've meet has."

"Alright, let's head to Rock Porium." Nick said.

"We'll make sure she makes it back here." Madison said. I followed the rangers out of Rootcore.

* * *

><p>Keep checking my profile to get updates!<p>

Sorry it took so long to finally post again. I have had a very hectic year. I have at least 1 more year of school if everything goes right. I also have taken on a higer roll at my work, so I've been working A LOT! On top of that I have been babysitting like crazy PLUS I moved out of my apartment, so now I live alone. More chapters to come! I PROMISE! WILL Be SLOW

Thank you guys for being AWESOME!


End file.
